Locked Away
by Vayne358
Summary: Things are always being sealed away. But what about when the seal itself is sealed? What could such an item contain? And what will it do when released?
1. Getting Ready for Disaster

**Vayne: I'm super sorry for the wait! You'll be glad to know this should be a big story, so look forward to it. Also, I'm bringing back a very, very hated character from one of my other stories (Can you guess who? XD) Anyway, sit back and enjoy!**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Eve: Code: Nemesis**

**Rena: Night Watcher **

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

* * *

Locked Away

Chapter One: Getting Ready for Disaster

Hamel, the city of water. It had always stood tall and proud and always shall. Countless calamities had befallen the kingdom, including a full scale demon invasion. However, the noble inhabitants stood tall and strong of heart against their trials. An age of peace now reigned, governed by the Queen, Delilah, and her son Chung. In the castle, Delilah and Chung sat in the dining hall one early winter morning. The snow blanketed the land, filling everyone with a festive mood. Delilah looked at Chung who was indulging himself on his hot breakfast.

"Chung, how have your lessons been?" Delilah asked.

"Okay." Chung answered. Every afternoon Chung sat in his room and was greeted by Eve and Ara. Eve had always been in the castle, and was loyal to the crown. She was like another mother to Chung, and his dearest friend. Ara was unique. She has a special pact with the spirit her family protected, Eun. However, after being accepted to the castle, she decided to give up her spear. She was well respected and proved a vital asset in royal counseling and in helping Eve with Chung's lessons. Delilah treated her like a sister, and extended the same family like respect for her other guards and close friends.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Delilah offered as she stood up, both having finished their food. Chung got up as well.

"Sure." They both left the dining hall through the back and headed out to the garden. They were soon greeted by a familiar face.

"Good morning your majesty." A tall elven woman greeted them warmly. She had a bow slung over her shoulder, and a sword on her side.

"Good morning Rena." Both said, returning the pleasantry. Rena was a diligent servant of the crown, and the head of covert operations. She was well respected in the city, and also well feared by the few foes who knew of her. When she sets her sights on a target, she does not give up until her job is complete.

"Oh, what a coincidence." Rena said, mostly to herself, as she turned around to look at the young crimsonette running up to them.

"Morning!" She called out as she reached them.

"Morning Elesis." Everyone replied. Elesis was a master swordsman, as well as her brother Elsword. Both have been high ranking guards for the castle for a long time, and dedicated their lives to protecting it and its inhabitants. Both were a menace with a great sword, making their heavy weapons dance in the air as they fought.

"Good morning. How's the day going?" Elesis asked with a smile.

"Quite well." Delilah said, then frowned, "Aren't you supposed to be guarding the vault?"

"Aisha kicked me out." Elesis said with a pout, "She's so dedicated she doesn't want anyone else helping with the vault."

"I see." Delilah sighed, "Well, she does a good job."

"Yup, and I get to relax." Elesis said with a slight chuckle. Rena looked at Delilah.

"Everything is ready for the party tonight?" She asked.

"Just about. Everyone just has to get dressed and the food has to be finished." Delilah closed her eyes in thought, "I think I'll get ready now." Delilah walked off, leaving Chung with Elesis and Rena. Chung sighed.

"Well, mom will want me to get ready too." As Chung turned to walk after her, he bumped into Eve, "Oof!"

"Oh!" Both lost their footing and Chung fell forward with Eve underneath him. They blushed slightly as Rena and Elesis laughed.

"My lord, I didn't know you had the hots for your teacher!" Elesis choked out between giggles. Chung quickly helped Eve to her feet, face red with embarrassment, and Eve quickly slapped Elesis across the face.

"Insolence!" Eve proclaimed before walking off in a huff into the hedge maze, thoroughly embarrassed and flustered. Elesis, a smile still on her face, rubbed her cheek.

"You deserved that." Rena said as Chung left for his room in silence. Rena heard footsteps behind them.

"Hey, why you slapping my sister?" Rena and Elesis turned to see Elsword walk up to them, a devious smirk across his face. He loved to tease his older sister at any chance.

"Watch it, or I'll kick your ass." Elesis growled and placed a hand on her great sword. She didn't like Elsword taking advantage of her at any time, and both knew full well who'd win in a fight. Elsword took a step back with his hands in the air.

"Whoa sis, I'm just joking around. You seen Ara anywhere?" Elsword asked, sighing as Elesis let go of her sword.

"I think I saw her at the pond." Rena said.

"Thanks Rena." With that, Elsword turned around and headed into the maze. It took him some time, and he admired the masterful work of the garden tenders as he walked. He remembered how he met Ara. After Elesis had left for Velder to become a knight and left Elsword all alone, he was wandering through the forest when he stumbled across a young girl, or at least he thought it was a girl. She had pure white hair and nine bushy fox tails sprouting from her rear. As he drew near, the tails vanished, and the white hair turned black. Unsure what to do, Elsword carried the mysterious girl back to Ruben, and left her in Lowe's care. She awoke soon after, and told him her name was Ara and that she had lost her home and was almost killed escaping. They each had no one, and Elsword was all alone in his family home, so he offered for her to stay with him. They became close friends, and sparred together in the cool summer nights. He turned the corner to the pond, and sighed when she wasn't there. He knelt down by the water, and ran his fingers through the cold liquid. He watched the calming ripples flow through the water.

"Well, fancy seeing you here." Elsword turned to see a tall, black haired man with a long sword by his side. Raven, former leader of the Black Crow mercenaries. He seemed cold and heartless at first glance, but he was heavily weighed down by his past. He swore to uphold the Crow's name, and worked tirelessly on his Nasod claw to turn it into a flaming weapon of destruction. With this power, he saved the queen's life in the country with Elesis's help on a return visit from the Elven kingdom. They were assaulted by what seemed a small army of assassins. If Raven had not stumbled upon them when Elesis was caught and knocked unconscious, Delilah would have met her end. After his display of combat ability, Delilah offered him a position in the palace as Chung's personal guard. He accepted, as he felt it was the right thing to do, which is what his late fiance always told him to do.

"Hey Raven." Elsword stood up, "How's it going?"

"Quite well. Saw Eve run by with quite the blush on her face so that was entertaining." Raven sighed, "Well, we should get to our places, guests will be here soon." Elsword groaned.

"Fine, hoped to find Ara before the party but...oh well." Elsword left the maze in Raven's company, and waited by the front gate to greet the guests due to come.

* * *

Elsword stood at attention by the gates, waiting for the next carriage. He hoped that a very particular person would not show up. He twitched at the thought of him. He looked up to see another carriage approaching, and when it stopped, he opened the door and helped them out. Raven swiftly came up and greeted them.

"Lord and Lady Danaley I presume?"

"Yes." The mistress replied, her silk dress a slight hue of pink amidst the deep azure weave. Both Raven and Elsword both respect Lady Danaley. Many people, even in the castle, did not treat Ara with much content. Lady Danaley however loved to come to the castle and see her, and has paid many visits to speak with Ara whenever she had free time, "Elsword, it is a true pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine my lady." Elsword said with a curt bow. She smiled and was escorted with her husband to the hall by Raven. Elsword smiled, Ara would be happy to see them. Elsword looked at all the vacant carriages littering the courtyard; it seemed as if everyone had arrived. However, he grimaced as he turned to see a black iron carriage rolling up to him. Elsword collected himself, and opened the door. A tall male with dark red hair stepped out, and he ran his fingers through a patch of azure above his left eye.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Elsword." He said smugly. Elsword grit his teeth.

"Good evening Duke Vikeas." Elsword said, nearly a growl. Vikeas just smirked and walked off to the castle, he had more important matters to attend to. Raven brushed by Vikeas, purposely bumping into him and not apologizing.

"You alright Elsword?" Raven asked.

"I don't trust him." Ever since Vikeas was appointed dukedom in Feita, he had paid frequent visits to the castle, and his very presence made Ara timid. Raven saw the look in Elsword's eyes, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay with her. I'll try to keep the bastard distracted. Although, I thought I heard him muttering something when I passed by." Both knew Vikeas, like usual, was up to no good. Elsword headed into the castle and began to work his way through the crowded hall to find Ara. He looked around, seeing Rena with the queen alongside Raven. Looking closer, he saw Vikeas there as well. Then he saw Lady Danaley at the top of the stairs, and made his way to her. She turned as she heard his footsteps

"Oh, hello Elsword."

"Hello my lady, enjoying the party?"

"Quite, just taking a break."

"Might you have seen Ara?" Elsword asked.

"Yes, she went out back." Danaley replied.

"Thank you. Enjoy the rest of the night." Elsword bowed before turning to leave.

"You as well."

Elsword headed down the staircase and through one of the archways into the back garden. Sure enough, Ara was sitting on the fountain, the pale moonlight gleaming off her soft skin. Elsword was dumbstruck for a moment, then collected himself.

"Hey Ara." Ara jumped slightly as Elsword surprised her. She turned to see him in front of her, smiling.

"Hey Elsword." Elsword sat down next to her. Ara stared at him in confusion as he did not reply and a strange silence filled the air. She shifted uncomfortably and waited for his response. But would it come? Could he find the words to say? He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, and saw her staring up at the moon, the silver sphere reflecting in her eyes. She was so beautiful; he had always seen her as such and so much more. Could he say it? No, not so suddenly.

"Ara?" She turned to look at him, "Would you like to have a dance?"

* * *

Raven was not comfortable. Vikeas was making no effort to leave the queen's company. In fact, it seemed to be what he wanted. Rena and Raven exchanged worried glances, then all four of them turned to see the dancers separate from the floor. Hand in hand, Ara and Elsword took the floor, and the music began anew. Slowly with grace and dignity they swayed from side to side. As the music grew, others joined in around them, everyone returning to their own dance. Raven suddenly grew tense, had he seen a gleam of steel? He looked at Rena, who made no motion, indicating she was not sure.

"How has it been around the castle majesty?" Vikeas asked calmly, ignoring a sharp glare from Elesis as she passed by with Chung, both moving to the buffet. Elesis despised Vikeas, as he had made moves on her before. Whenever he was visiting, Chung and Elesis stuck together like glue, as Vikeas would not dare make a move with the prince present.

"Quite well. Things have been graciously calm and Chung has been quite well. Although..." Delilah cast a quick look at her loved son, "He has been acting unusual lately."

"Oh? How so?" This piqued Vikeas's interest. Rena suppressed the urge to hit him for probing into personal matters.

"Eve and Ara had told me he's been strangely distant during his lessons."

"He's sixteen correct? Sounds like a rebellious phase begging to begin." Vikeas said with a chuckle. Delilah sighed.

"I knew it would happen one day."

Meanwhile, in the tunnels underneath the castle leading to the royal vault, a young girl ran as fast as her legs could move. She prayed she wouldn't be too late. As she ran, she cursed her weak body.

"Come on Aisha, move faster! I can't let this happen!" She yelled at herself, and rushed up the stairs to the main hall. She stopped, eyes growing wide as she heard screams and Raven yelling. She was too late, "No..." Hands on her staff, she bolted up the stairs.

* * *

"Elsword!" Rena shot an arrow at the red haired warrior as he ducked down, the projectile cleaning piercing into the head of an attacker. Elsword did not have his sword, and grappled with an assassin. He had lost sight of Ara, and could hear his friends. The vast majority of the party guests were assassins, or members of a cult. They were unsure, but Eve and Chung had taken the other royalty and Delilah to the main tower where the guards mustered. Elsword felt the assailant grow limp and he dropped him to the ground, turning to see Aisha.

"Catch!" Aisha hurled Elsword's great sword to him. He nimbly caught it and slammed the hilt against the forehead of an enemy sneaking up on him then pushed forward, impaling another foe. Raven effortlessly knocked attackers to the floor as he worked his way to Aisha. He knew she knew something given her tone of voice.

"Aisha! What's going on?!" Raven ordered and explanation.

"Where's Ara?! We can't let them find her!" Elsword didn't know who 'they' were, but he ran for the garden, assuming Ara fled out the back in the confusion. He turned to parry a strike from a pursuer and saw Raven chasing after him. They kicked the back door open, and saw a sight that chilled Elsword to the bone.

Ara was entrapped in a strange field of red energy, dark runes floating around her. She was out cold, and locked in her Eun form. Four dark sorcerers were around her chanting. Elsword tried to halt the spell, but was knocked back by a field. He got up to see Ara's tails glow, shifting colors. Raven saw a group of cultists on the opposite side of the field. One was a giant of a man, holding two massive swords. His armor was thick and made of black iron, smooth and sleek. Another was a slightly short woman with no visible weapons. She wore dark leather that was woven into links to provide further protection from blunt blows. The last was a cloaked figure, his or her face masked in shadow and providing no indication as to who it was.

"Ara!" Elsword tried to rush the mages again, but was knocked back. The others came, and all watched in horror as Ara's tails removed themselves from her. They slowly spun in a circle around her, the severed tails moving high into the air before they stopped. There was silence, no movement, when an ear splitting crack tore through the air as the tails rocketed through the sky into different directions, East, West, South, and North. The field was dropped and the mages quickly taken care off. The group stared down the three figures before them, but the cloaked man held out his hand they vanished from sight. Elsword walked over to Ara's lifeless body, and fell to his knees. His sword fell to the floor with a clatter, and he gently held Ara in his arms.

"Aisha..." Raven turned to the horror stricken mage, "What has happened?"

"Eun's seal...has be shattered. A great evil is in danger of manifesting in the world." All grew silent, holding their questions as Elsword picked up Ara's body, and solemnly walked into the castle. Rena went to go after him, but Elesis stopped her.

"Don't. He needs to be alone." Elesis sighed. _Please don't do anything stupid._

"Why has this happened?" Chung said quietly, "Is there anything we can do?" Aisha then jolted, remembering something.

"Perhaps...if we regain her tails we can fix this." Raven sheathed his blade.

"Then we have a course of action. I will prepare for travel now."

"Elsword will no doubt want to join you." Elesis said, "I will stay here to protect Delilah."

"As will I." Rena said. Raven cursed in his mind. _Rena would be good to have with us, but no matter._

"I'm coming too." Chung said, determined.

"Wait." They all looked at Eve, "There are nine tails. We should do our best to find more of the, before our foes. I suggest we split. I will accompany Chung."

"Very well. Elsword and I will move on our own. I leave tonight, so please inform Elsword." With that, Raven turned and headed for the armory. Everyone sat there, confused and grief stricken. Eve and Chung left to get prepared. Aisha returned to the vault for her duties. Rena left to inform Delilah and escort the guests to their carriages. Elesis just stood there and stared at the sky. A tear rolled down her face.

"Father...give us strength."

* * *

**Vayne: How's that for a comeback!? Leave a review, favorite and follow if you really liked it, and check out my other stories if you so desire. Thanks for the support!**


	2. A Bird and a Hard Place

**Vayne: Just a little note, because I'm bored I've decided to name certain things (horses, weapons, ect) using Draconic ( h.t.t.p**** : / / drac onic . twil ight realm vocab ulary . php ? lang = & sort = A**) If you want me to post the definitions for easier reference because I might have the names have a special meaning. Also, here's the links to some pictures for some of the characters, two of the three people who were at Ara's death. The giant guy and the woman.

**Giant (Body structure: h.t.t.p : / / **** gray ginther . dev iant art art / The - Smith - 2918 49537 **He's about twice the height of Raven. Armor: h.t.t.p : / /** dark souls . wd files local - - files / armor / black - iron - armor - set - large . jpg** :Greatsword (Has two)** h.t.t.p : / / images4 . wikia . nocookie _ _ cb20120 712141542 / finalfantasy / images / 5 / 59 / FFXI _ Great _ Swor . png**)

**The woman: h.t.t.p : / / magna leon . dev iant art art / Elf - girl - warrior - sketch - 26693 8693 (No weapon)**

**-sorry for the spaces for h.t.t.p remove the .'s hopefully it works-**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Bird and a Hard Place

Elsword slowly walked through the castle halls, drawing countless gazes of shock, sorrow, and sympathy as the castle residents saw Ara's limp body in his arms. As he walked up to the large doors leading down to the royal crypt, a pair of guards quickly opened the door. He walked alone through the dark halls, his thoughts tormenting him. _I failed...I couldn't protect her..._ He approached a large sarcophagus, the lid leaning against the side, and he gently laid Ara's body inside. She seemed peaceful, almost asleep as if nothing had happened. Her cheeks were still a cherry red, as if she had too much to drink, and Elsword could still feel the warmth of her hands. She was alive, but lost to him. _Please wake up..._ Elsword turned to see Aisha slowly approaching him.

"What do you want?" Elsword said tiredly. Aisha was silent as she stood next to him, staring at Ara.

"Even if it won't bring her back, we should retrieve her tails and restore them to her. I think if I can get all nine, I can reverse the spell." Elsword jolted up to his feet at this. A chance to have her back would not be taken lightly, even if it was a sick joke.

"Who's going?"

"Raven, Chung, and Eve. Eve and Chung will travel together, and Raven has already left and headed South. Chung and Eve plan to depart for the North in the morning. I've been tracing the residue left behind from the spell, and it would seem that east would be the closest." Elsword turned to leave but Aisha grabbed his arm, "Elsword, this is important. I know you want her back sooner than later, we all do, but you can only handle one tail at a time. So when you find one, bring it back immediately."

"Only one?"

"Any more than one and your spirit might be destroyed by what lies within." _There's something else we have to do but...I will wait to inform them until we have a tail in our possession. No doubt Elsword will not let anyone else do it, but there are only so many trials he can be eligible for._ "That's all, now get moving. We can't let this cult find all the tails." Elsword needed no explanation. He could have a chance to get Ara back, that was all that needed to be said to convince him. He rushed out of the crypt and made the guards jump as he flew the heavy doors open with ease. He ran down the hall and up the stairs to his room. He slowed as he entered his room, and got his travel pack out of his bed chest. As he went to leave to pack rations after picking up his cash pouch Elsword stopped. His eyes fell on a small necklace with a small ruby carved into a small spearhead on the vanity. A gift from Ara after his appointment to a High Guard. He picked it up and stared at it before putting it on tightly around his neck. The words from when she gave it to him rung fresh in his mind.

_"If you're ever in spiritual trouble it's supposed to glow. I hope you can use it to ward of evil spirits and stay safe."_ Elsword held the ruby tightly.

"Ara...I'll fix this. I swear." With that, Elsword began to make his way to the quartermaster to get equipment.

* * *

A nearby tree erupted with sheltering sparrows as the sky cracked its deadly whip. Raven rode his horse, Loerchik, at a slow canter through the churning mud as the rain poured down hard on his thick fur coat. As Raven and his companion rode on, he checked his packs. He had several items to be ready for anything. He had several throwing knives from Rena hidden in his armor, capable of reaching either a normal or poison knife in any position. He had two large packs of dried food slung over Loerchik's back and a water skin on his belt. He also had a special, large blue orb given to him by Aisha for communication and guidance. Should he feel off the right path he would consult her for help but that was unnecessary. He looked up to see a village in the distance.

"A town. Good, we can get out of this forsaken rain." Raven pushed his steed forward and trotted into town. He quickly realized the timid stares directed at him and a few villagers were hiding, "Such fear. I wonder why." He reached the inn, fairly large for a town this size, and put his horse in the stable. He opened the door to the inn and walked in slowly. He pulled his hood back and approached the barkeeper who quickly cowered behind the table.

"I told you I don't have it! Please don't hurt me!" Raven stared at him confused.

"I know not what your problem is but I can assure you I have no intent of harming you." The man, shivering, slowly raised his head.

"Y-You're n-not with them?"

"Who's 'them'?" The barkeeper stood up straight, relieved that he was safe. He motioned for Raven to sit down and got him a drink.

"At midnight last, a strange group of strangers came to the village. There was a young woman, beauty of a lady, who seemed to be the head of the group. No sooner had they arrived did they start pummeling the residents, yelling something about a...tail?" Raven looked up at him, slamming his mug against the tabletop and startling the barkeep.

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Did you say...they were here for a tail?"

"Y-Yes...they wouldn't stop going on about it and something about a greater purpose or whatever." Raven decided to probe for information.

"Given what I've seen I assume this is a mining town?" The barkeeper nodded proudly.

"We got the most fruitful mine in the region; our ancestors have been mining minerals under the Solemn Mountain for decades. Some say behind the collapsed tunnels lay ancient ruins. Last we saw them the group that attacked us went to the mines, so we recently sent a messenger to Hamel to request aid." Raven stood up, he had found his destination sooner than expected.

"I must depart for the mine, this is a matter of royal importance." Raven noticed the barkeep's grin.

"Well, you'll need a guide then. It's a maze to the mountain, I wouldn't be surprised if those brutes got lost. Head up the Northeast road until you see a cabin, ask for Kimy." Raven nodded.

"Thank you. I'll see to it this is taken care of. Farewell." Raven hurried out the bar and grabbed his horse. He rode out of town, thankful the rain had ceased during his short stay. He closed his eyes, and uttered a small prayer asking his former comrades to watch over him.

* * *

The morning sun slowly rose into the sky. Chung and Eve were preparing to depart for their journey. Eve made sure everything was packed while Chung made sure his equipment was working correctly. He turned as someone knocked, quite violently, on the door.

"Chung! Open this door now!" Chung and Eve looked at each other, and Chung got up and answered the door. He cringed to see his mother standing there, furious.

"M-Mom?" Delilah roughly grasped his shoulders.

"I forbid you to go on this journey!" Chung heard Eve sigh behind him, she knew this was going to happen.

"Mother! I have to help Ara!"

"It's too dangerous! I'm assigning Rena to leave in your stead."

"Mom!"

"No arguments!" Delilah glared at Eve, "Unpack those bags this instant."

"Very well you highness." Even began to take everything out and put them back in their places as Chung sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I won't go. Where's Rena? I have to give her something for the trip."

"Come." Delilah still didn't trust her son's words, although they were sincere. Delilah and Chung walked downstairs and into the main hall. They left for the courtyard and went to the stables to see Rena saddling her horse, Cirau.

"Oh, your majesty! I was just about to depart." Chung walked up to Rena and handed her a blue orb, "What is this?"

"Aisha gave one to both Raven and Elsword. It's so we can stay in contact." Rena nodded, and put the orb in her pack.

"Thank you. Well, I will-"

"Lady Delilah!" Aisha's urgent cry sounded through the castle, and she soon ran into the stable.

"What is it?" Delilah questioned urgently.

"Rena...don't leave yet...Raven found...the first tail...but there's a problem." Aisha took out her Collective Orb and it floated in front of them. An image began to form.

* * *

"Finally." Raven felt the orb in his pack shake, and pulled it out jn time to see the image materialize. Rena, Aisha, Chung, and Delilah were in the stables.

"Raven! You found a tail?" Rena asked urgently.

"Not quite. I'm certain to its whereabouts, but we have a problem. The cult's already here, and the group was being led by that woman in the leather armor."

"I see. Do you need help?" Delilah asked. Raven looked at his guide, who was focused on staying on the right path. He seemed nervous, and that made Raven on edge.

"It would be best."

"Who?" Chung asked.

"Hmm..." Raven thought it over. This commander was light weight and lightly armored, proving she was adept at close range and limber. Chung wouldn't be able to fight her, and his mother would not let him leave regardless. Eve would be an asset and provide guidance in the dark halls of the mountain, but that would provide light and give their position away, "Rena."

"Are you sure? I was about to leave for the North."

"I'll need your help. Delving into an unfamiliar mine shaft rumored to have ancient ruins if dangerous, and a tracker like yourself would prove viable." Raven suddenly looked up and held up his hand, alerting his guide, "Stop."

"What is it Raven?" Chung asked worriedly.

"Ssh!" Raven slowly scanned his surroundings. He knew what he heard, a rock falling or being thrown. His slowly drew his blade and spoke in a low voice, "Aisha, can you get Rena here now?"

"Where are you?"

"Solemn Mountain Pass."

"A bit far but I think I can get her that far." Raven suddenly felt the floor shake.

"Do it now." Raven put the orb in his pack and dismounted his horse. He looked at Kimy, "Kimy, get on my horse. If it gets dangerous you can escape."

"What about you?" She asked, concerned.

"I came here for a friend, and I will not leave unless I fall by a foe. Now get, on, the, horse." Kimy got on Raven's horse, and there was another quake, now closer. It sounded as if lighting flew by their ears and Kimy held hers in pain. The quakes were in a pattern, like someone walking. Raven whispered in his steed's ear, "Get out of here." With that, Loerchik turned with a confused guide atop him, and galloped away. As Raven turned to see where the quakes came from, he saw a familiar figure. Slowly, the giant warrior from the day before walked towards him, greatswords in hand.

"So, the tiny pigeon comes alone." The man said with a sneer before impaling his swords in the floor, "Unlike my compatriot, I am a man of honor and battle." The giant sunk to one knee, "Might I ask your name?"

"I believe that you already know it, so why don't you give me yours?" The giant took off his helmet, and stared at him with a grin. Raven knew this man was addicted to war.

"They call me...Brengulch. I am otherwise known as..." He adorned his helmet, withdrew his swords and slammed them against the stone walls shattering them, "The Titan."

"A name that makes sense for once." Raven felt his supposed name was not his true name, but rather a symbolism. Raven felt strangely unnerved. _I hope Rena gets here soon._

"Enough talk. Time to die!" Brengulch launched himself at Raven, his speed surprising. He cleaved his greatswords in a standard X slash, cleaving through the rocks with ease. Raven rolled forward and ignited his claw, slamming it against the giant's chest, "Weakling!" The flame resistant black iron blocked the strike easily, and he kicked Raven back, sending him flying back.

"Guh!" Raven coughed, feeling his internal organs burn, possibly bruised. He slammed into a wall and slid to the floor. One hit, just one hit had reduced him severely as he struggled to his feet. Brengulch slowly walked towards him.

"The famous Raven...just another weakling!" He was angry, furious as if Raven was simply wasting his time. Knowing Raven was to battered to move, he slowly raised a sword to end his life.

"Raven!" Just before Brengulch swung his blade, several armor piercing arrows flew through the air, jutting into the black iron then exploding.

"Argh!" Brengulch recovered quickly and grabbed a large boulder that fell from his attacks and hurled it at the source. It shattered from the force, and Rena leapt from her hiding place firing more arrows at the floor. They detonated one by one, throwing up the dust and blinding the berserker. He flailed his swords to clear the dust, but Rena continued to throw more dust into the air, making him curse in rage, "Cowards! Weaklings! Face me! Fight me!" As Brengulch roared in anger, Rena carried Raven through the dust and successfully escaped. They hid in a crevice, and soon saw The Titan storm by, occasionally slamming his massive fist against the rocks.

"Raven...are you alright?" Rena asked once Brengulch vanished.

"Yes...I just underestimated his strength. Come on...we should...get going." Rena forced Raven to sit down.

"No, you're injured. I'll go myself. If I meet that guy again I can just run, I'm much swifter than you." Raven groaned, she was right. He was in no shape to fight now. With effort, he whistled for his horse with a blade of grass that made no sound.

"Go Rena, I'll get out myself. Kimy said we were close to the entrance before we got attacked." Rena nodded, and checked the surroundings before scaling the rock wall. It would be safer to move from a higher vantage point.

* * *

The mine was dark, but that was of little concern to Rena. Her heightened elf senses as well as her years of training made light unnecessary for her. She slowly crept along the abandoned mines, following the large imprints of Brengulch's footfalls. He was truly angry, and one who loves battle so much can only be trouble.

"Rumors of an ancient ruin. That's interests me." Rena stopped, reaching an epiphany, "I don't think it was luck the tail landed here." Rena listened carefully to the walls of the mine and tapped the wall, listening for an echo or some manner of resonance that hinted at a tunnel, a wall, some manner of long lost artifact buried beneath the mountain to preserve a secret. She stopped, and tapped the wall, then tapped it again. It was certain; there was a pocket on the other side of this relatively brittle wall. Rena knew about all kinds of architecture. This manner of wall showed something was cared from it on the other side. Rena readied herself, and kicked the wall in. She was not in luck.

"The hell?!" Three cultists were resting in this ancient break room, and Rena swiftly fired two arrows, killing two in an instant and rushed the remaining guard, slicing his throat with her sword. Rena jumped up and hid in the rafters as five more guards entered the room, hearing the commotion. As the last one entered the room, she leapt down on top of him, firing and arrow and killing a guard before nimbly landing behind the confused guard and kicking his heel. After knocking him down to his knees she spun and wrapped her left leg around his neck before pivoting, the fluid motion easily snapping the cultist's spinal cord. The last three charged her, and she parried the first strike sending the foes blow towards his ally making him jump back. She thrusted at the other's heart and kicked the recovering guard in one motion, killing one and turning the other around. Instead of withdrawing her sword, she sliced it sideways, spun and impaled the other cultist through his back before leaping over him and kicking the final cultist onto her sword. She flipped and landed on her feet and retrieved her blade. It was quiet, no other guards had heard. She inspected the corpses, and found a strange carved stone. Upon closer inspection, it matched a hole in the side of the wall next to the opening. She went through the door into the corridor and put the carving in the hall, sure enough the wall closed the locking mechanism. She put the stone in her waist pack and looked up to see more rafters. She ran up the wall, jumped off to grab a stray pole, leapt onto the other wall and jumped back to land neatly on the rafter.

"If I'm right about this, there should be an altar-" Rena covered her mouth and shut up. She heard footsteps, loud footsteps.

"Filthy rats! They stole a victory from me, but I will get what I deserve. No weaklings will ever wield a blade!" Brengulch stormed through the hall and stopped by the closed wall. He wasn't as stupid as he seemed as he punched the wall in and look at the room, "Sneaky bastard! Or bitch, or both." He seemed to ponder it, seeming to try and find the correct insult before grunting and moving on, "They weren't strong, simple as that. Weakness will only stall this."

"Brengulch." Rena looked below her to see an elf, the woman from yesterday, "Shut up and move out. The Master needs you in another place."

"Fine. Don't fuck up Oupol." The elf woman scoffed as Brengulch stormed past. Rena had no time to waste, she began to move forward, carefully making sure she had a sure grip before taking the next step. She heard a low hum, like a magic field, and looked to see a suspended platform, with a tail on it.

"Bingo." Rena said softly.

"Indeed." Rena jumped and was tackled from behind and knocked onto another floating platform far below the other.

"Oof!" Rena was thrown forward but narrowly grabbed the edge and hoisted herself up. She had no time to get her weapons as Oupol had approached and started throwing kicks and punches. Rena did the same in retaliation, blocking the strikes and trying to deliver her own.

"Oh...you're good." The tone of her voice threw Rena off and Oupol sunk to the floor and kicked Rena upwards.

"Gah!" While airborne, Oupol leapt up to her and kicked her across the chasm onto the platform just underneath the one with the tail. Rena cough harshly and looked up in time to see Oupol grab her arms and pull her up to her feet. She pushed her against the broken pillar.

"Mmm." Rena stared at her foe in confusion. _Is she...blushing?_ Suddenly, Oupol leaned in and pressed their lips together. Rena's eyes grew wide, confused and embarrassed and ashamed. She felt her mouth invaded by her assaulter's tongue. Rena was fed up, and braced herself. She quickly pushed Oupol off her and kicked her with a running jump, knocking her clean off the edge. Strangely, Oupol was silent as she fell, and Rena saw a faint glimmer deep below.

Rena climbed up to the platform above her, and could feel her heart heat up as she drew closer to the tail. She gulped, and reached for it. She grabbed the tail, and felt a wave of vertigo. It quickly subsided and Rena's head cleared. She sighed, and held the tail close to her chest.

"Ara, we'll fix this. One way or another."

* * *

Rena sighed with relief to finally see the town from atop the hill. She ran down, wanting to find Raven and be on their way to the castle as soon as possible. She hurried through the village, looking for Raven or his horse and came to the inn.

"Excuse me!" Rena heard a man call her, and turned to see a slightly chubby middle aged man with a white apron on, "Is your name Rena?"

"Yes."

"Please come with me, mister Raven is waiting for you." The man escorted her into the inn and up the stairs. He pointed to a room and left her to her business. She walked in to see Raven standing by the window looking at the mountain.

"Did you find it?" He asked as he heard the door close.

"Yes. We should return to the castle. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Let's go. The sooner we return the better."

"Right." They went to the stables, got on Raven's horse, and began the trek back to the castle.

* * *

**Vayne: I hope you all are enjoying this, by the way if you want me to list the meanings of the draconic names tell me.**


	3. The Price of Success

Chapter Three: The Price of Success

"Any word yet?" Delilah questioned Aisha, both standing outside the vault. Aisha shook her head.

"No ma'am."

"I pray they are safe." Delilah murmured worriedly.

"I'm sure they're fine."

"Yes, you're probably right." Delilah sighed, "I'll leave you to your duties Aisha."

"Goodbye majesty." Delilah left the vault room and walked up the stairs to the main hall. She had not seen Chung all day, and wondered where he could be.

"Your highness!" Delilah turned to see a guard rush up to her.

"Yes?"

"Lady Danaley has come for a short visit and awaits you in the library."

"I see." _She must be here to pay respects to Ara. She did hold her dear, just like the rest of us._ "I will be there shortly. Should Raven and Rena return, alert me immediately."

"Ma'am." The guard walked off to continue his patrol, and Delilah made her way down the west corridor. The red curtains were pulled back, revealing a lovely view of the garden and the mountains in the distance. Delilah paused briefly to marvel at the beauty of her kingdom. A kingdom at peace and unaware of what happened right under the nose of their ruler. She sighed and continued on to the library. The guards opened the door for her, and Delilah saw Lady Danaley at the back of the library. She had on a black silk dress, obviously here for Delilah's assumed reason. She approached with care.

"Lady Danaley." She turned to look at Delilah as she walked up to her and rose from her chair, "Truly a sight for sore eyes."

"I assume so. I was informed of what occurred, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Perhaps it is not a loss but rather a leave of absence. Aisha believes we can restore her to life if we retrieve her lost tails."

"I see, that is splendid news!"

"Quite, Raven and Rena have already found one and are on their way back to the castle."

"Wonderful! Maybe things will turn around yet."

"I pray so. Would you...like to see her?"

"Yes. Ara was a wonderful girl; I can't believe this happened to her." Danaley said solemnly.

"None of us can." Danaley and Delilah began to walk down to the crypts"

Meanwhile, in the back courtyard, Elesis practiced as Chung snoozed by the fountain. Her movements were fluid and swift, water formed to steel and sailing through the air. Piloted by her hands, a greatsword knew no better master besides Elsword. Chung silently snored in his slumber as Elesis carved the air with the tip of her blade, the movement swift and elegant. She finished the motion and sheathed her blade to the strap on her back. Chung woke up then and yawned.

"Have a nice nap?" Elesis asked.

"Not really." Both sighed, the sooner this was all fixed the better.

"I wonder how Elsword's doing." Chung shrugged.

"I'm sure he's fine. I just hope Raven and Rena get back soon."

"In that case," Elesis spun around at the voice, seeing Rena and Raven standing there. Chung's jaw dropped, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You're back!" Chung exclaimed as he shot upright. His expression darkened, "Did you...find it?" Solemnly, Raven nodded. Rena seemed distracted, as if something was heavy on her mind. No one asked, assuming she was just concerned for what will happen now.

"What the-" Raven looked at Rena's pack, a dim glow emitting from it. He opened the pack and took out the tail, which was glowing palely.

"What is it doing?" Chung asked.

"I don't know." Rena admitted.

"It's the next phase." They turned to see Aisha. She walked up to them, "Each tail will hold a trial relevant to an emotion within a close friend of the victim. It glows when in proximity to that person."

"Then which one of us is it?" Elesis wondered.

"Whoever holds it and makes it glow the brightest. However, this is by the far most dangerous part of the reversal. If you fail your trial, you will be destroyed, and become a soulless husk. A shadow of what you once were." Aisha took the tail from Raven, the glow remained the same, "Let's pass it around, and see who it is." Aisha passed it to Rena.

"Nothing." Rena gave it to Chung, and it remained the same.

"Then it must be..." Hesitantly, Chung handed the tail to Elesis. When her hands touched it, it burst into a brilliant array of light. Elesis grew nervous. _What will my trial be?_ She wondered, then looked at Aisha.

"What do I have to do?" Elesis asked.

"When you're ready, squeeze the tail. You'll pass out and only awaken if the trial is complete." Elesis looked at the tail, braced herself, and squeezed it tightly. The tail shot out thick lines of white light, the color draining from the tail turning it a pitch black. The rays danced in the sky before circling down, circulating around Elesis's head. Then, they seeped into her head, and she fell forward as her eyes grew dim. Raven swiftly caught her, and laid her down on the bench, all of them unsure if it was safe to move her or the tail, which Elesis's dead cold hand clenched to tightly. The trial had begun.

* * *

Elesis shot awake, screaming. She clenched her chest, and realized she was laying in bed in her room. Was this the trial? What emotion would test her? She continued to pant in a mysterious grip of fear, and slowly calmed her racing heart. Her door gently opened and her brother stepped in.

"Aww...Did my little sister have a nightmare?" Elsword teased as he stood by the bed. Elesis glared at him before bonking him on the head with a firm fist.

"Ass. I woke up suddenly, that's that." Elsword rubbed his head.

"Whatever." Elsword left the room, closing the oak door behind him. Elesis just sat there.

"I wonder what is happening. Can the others see me? Do I just live this out until something happens?" Elesis sighed. She got up and got into her armor, "Might as well practice." It suddenly dawned on Elesis just how much she trained. Every day of every week she was in the back courtyard, where her feet carried her to now, twirling her sword amidst the crisp morning air. Her dedication was admired, and her skill carried her through the ranks swiftly, showing her ability and proving she was not weak. She began to question it. _Is it really worth anything? I mean, what does a rank symbolize? I know I am strong, but I still desire to rise through the guard. Could my test be of pride?_ Elesis stopped and looked out the glass wall window; she placed her hand on the frame. _No, I know I am not perfect, I don't feel I am above others. Greed? I don't think so; I don't desire to rise for material gain. Perhaps...gluttony?_ Elesis had to admit to herself, she did crave for position in life. She always felt insecure of herself, and pushed herself to the limit to rise through society and get the respect she deserved. _That's decided, but what defines if I pass or fail this trial? I don't know._

Elesis continued through the castle and got to the back courtyard. As soon as she arrived she began to practice, hefting her massive blade with ease, almost like a feather. She began her usual repertoire, and as she spun for a circular strike, she saw Delilah approaching her.

"Oh, your majesty!" Elesis hurriedly bowed.

"Rise Elesis." Elesis stood straight, and noticed Delilah had a ceremonial sword by her side.

"I beg pardon, but might I ask what you are here for?" It was unusual to see Delilah walking the grounds at this time. Delilah smiled.

"I want to offer you the rank of High Guard, to stand by my side and govern the royal guard." Elesis was dumbstruck. The position she had desired for so long, offered to her on a silver platter. How could she not pass this opportunity?

"M-Majesty are you sure?" _Idiot! Why did you ask that?!_

"You are devoted to the sword, a true sense of honor. It would be an honor for me to have you by my side." Delilah drew the sword, "Do you accept?" Elesis stopped. Not only did she desire this position for her reputation, but Elsword wanted to rise as well, to help keep the castle safe. Was it right for her to steal this from him? Little did the others know how hard Elsword worked, his countless visits to the city were not for pleasure, but to stop thieves and discipline all sorts of crime. Elesis looked down at the floor.

"I...I'm afraid I must decline."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. I'm not right for the job, but Elsword is."

"Elsword? He's always going into the city for El knows what, I find that quite unreliable." Delilah's words set off a spark.

"He goes to the city so often to do the job the city guards neglect! He's constantly stopping crime and injustice in the city, and always dreamed of one day being given this position to do good for the realm!" The world around her began to become distorted, but she continued, tears running down her face, "I'm not a true knight! All I want is to be recognized!" Then, the world around her shattered, the images of her surroundings turning into glass and collapsing to the floor. She was lost in the dark, glass around her feet. She looked around, terrified she had failed, when she saw a pale light in the distance. It was warm, and called for her. She advanced towards it, and it grew larger and began to envelope her. She saw an outline, a white shade amidst the bright rays. The figure, seemingly feminine in appearance, extended her hand towards Elesis. Elesis knew this person, and now treasured her in a new way.

"Come back." It said to her. She held the shade's hand, and began to turn a bright white, feeling herself pulled back to her body.

"Thank you for making me see." She thanked the kind spirit as she was nearly enveloped in the white light, "Thank you so much...Ara." Before she was gone, she heard something as she felt herself falling upwards.

"Please...help me...I can't move...It's cold...It's dark...I'm scared...I don't want to be here anymore..."

* * *

Elesis shot upwards, laying on a bench by the fountain, and startled the others. Elesis panted, and noticed the tail was gone. She looked at the others.

"Where's the tail?" Elesis asked urgently.

"It vanished." Aisha said, dumbfounded. Elesis recalled the words in her mind.

_"Please...help me...I can't move...It's cold...It's dark...I'm scared...I don't want to be here anymore..."_

"Ara!" Elesis exclaimed, and jolted off the bench and ran into the castle. Confused, the others chased after her, not sure if Elesis was still sane or not. Elesis ran for the crypt doors, and shoved them open as she ran down the dark, dimly lit stairs. As the others followed her down, they all heard a voice.

"Help...Please..." Everyone ran faster, Ara's voice strained. Elesis reached her coffin, and shoved the lid off. Ara gasped for air, panting and wheezing.

"Ara! You're alive!" Elesis proclaimed, holding Ara tightly in her arms. Ara looked at her in a haze.

"Elesis...I can't...move my body." The others arrived just in time to hear this. Aisha had an idea.

"I think that as we restore Ara's tails, she'll get better." They heard Ara sob, and tears rolled down her face.

"It's dark...I don't want to be here anymore." Raven walked up to her, and picked her up.

"Let's get you to your room. It's good to have you back." Raven said, Rena approaching and gently kissing Ara's cheek.

"You had us so worried." She lectured, on the verge of tears herself. Ara struggled to smile.

"I'm...sorry." Then they all walked with Ara, and brought her to her room in the central tower. Rena pulled back the sheets and Raven laid her down on the soft bed. Rena gently pulled the blanket over her and tucked Ara in. She sighed, "So warm..." Rena smiled, a mother putting her child to sleep.

"Get some sleep Ara, you deserve it." Ara fell asleep within seconds, and everyone left the room. They headed back down to the courtyard to relax. Raven and Rena felt strangely exhausted.

"So tired." Rena groaned.

"It's because of your exposure to the tail. You'll need a couple day's rest before moving on again." Aisha explained.

"I see." Raven said. His hand flew to his blade as Aisha suddenly jolted.

"What is it?" Chung asked.

"Something's coming." They looked around, trying to find the portal Aisha sensed. But Aisha grew ever more nervous as the magic faded, "It's gone."

"Are we good?" Elesis asked cautiously.

"No, whatever was brought here is already here." Suddenly, a shadow grew over them, and was gradually shrinking, something was above them. Raven jolted his head up.

"Surprise pigeon!" It was Brengulch, and he hit the floor with enough force to knock everyone off the floor. Brengulch went to back hand Raven, but he managed to twist out of the way. However, Aisha wasn't so lucky. As the blow connected, she clearly heard and felt a rib or two crack, possibly shatter, and she was sent flying against the stone wall.

"Ah!" Aisha hit the wall and coughed up a small fountain of blood before slumping onto the floor.

"Aisha!" Chung ran over to her, getting to relative safety and making sure Aisha was still alive.

"Bastard!" Raven was tired, but he knew how strong Brengulch was and could plan accordingly. But then he did something unexpected. Still in his spin, he grabbed Elesis in one hand and Rena in the other. He turned to face Raven, Rena and Elesis squirming in his steel grip, legs flailing in a vain attempt. Raven grit his teeth, "Let them go!"

"You got a tail restored, throwing a rock in the gears of the plan. An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. Pick one." Raven cursed. He knew he was too weak to beat the Titan, and Brengulch would obviously use Rena and Elesis as shields. Elesis and Rena looked at Raven, seeing him struggle to choose between two friends. They looked at one another. Raven clawed his mind, thinking about what choice would have the best effects. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream from Rena, "Hurry up!" Brengulch yelled as he tightened his grip on Rena's body. Raven leapt on his decision, sure it would haunt him.

"Rena!" Brengulch smiled, and hurled Rena just to the side of Raven. Raven dove to the side and caught her, both slamming into the wall. They looked up to see Brengulch scaling the castle wall with Elesis in hand, screaming and kicking until they were gone and all was silent. Raven slammed his claw on the floor, cracking the stone tiles, "Damn it!" It grew silent, and they turned to the situation at hand. Raven and Chung helped Rena and Aisha to the infirmary. Raven did not leave the infirmary, guilty for his failure. Brengulch was right, he was weak. He always had been. Chung left Raven alone, a once proud warrior reduced to a sulking mound of doubt in the course of two days. Will things ever return to normal?

* * *

Elesis struggled to open her eyes. She had been knocked out by Brengulch and knew not where she was. She wasn't in a giant hand anymore, but on a soft bed. She slowly managed to force her eyes open. The room she was in seemed like Feitan architecture and she got up and went to the balcony. She was in a castle, and at the top of the largest spire.

"Where am I?" Elesis asked herself, and felt someone behind her.

"Welcome to my home my dear." Elesis spun around, her fear realized. She cringed in fear. She had no weapon, her kidnapping drained her greatly, and nothing could make this situation worse. She choked out the name, weak and feeble.

"V-V-Vikeas..."

* * *

**Vayne: I know someone is going to rage at this XD**


	4. A Duke Revealed

**Vayne: Kishi, yes Ara can only move her head.**

**Saku, Vikeas didn't just want a 'nice looking lady'. In the first chapter i showed that he had a thing for Elesis, so that's why he wanted her. Also, don't worry about lemon; i decided not to do that...yet.**

* * *

Chapter Four: A Duke Revealed

Elesis shivered in fear as Vikeas smiled at her. She looked around, but the only escape was several hundred feet below her. She considered it however; death would a preferable alternative to being forced to stay with this man. Never before had Elesis felt weak, but she was afraid. She did not have her sword, and it was known Vikeas was trained in hand to hand combat; she wouldn't be able to overpower him without a blade. He finally had her, a trophy to admire. She noticed him looking her up and down, her face to her breasts, to her waist to her thighs, then back up again to start over.

"W-What d-do you w-want from me?" Elesis stuttered, still debating jumping from the spire and taking the easy, absolute route out.

"I already have what I want." Vikeas grabbed her hand and showed it to her, "You." On her hand were two objects. A strange runed obsidian bracelet, no doubt meant to keep her here. On her finger, was a diamond ring. She trembled, forced into marriage with the slime of the world; she knew she was above this. She was pulled into the bedroom and Vikeas closed and locked the balcony doors, preventing her from her only escape option, "Come, it is time for dinner."

"V-Very...well." Elesis murmured. She was trapped, with no way out. She trailed behind Vikeas as he gloated privately to himself. A single tear escaped the prison of her eye, and fell to the floor. It seemed to take forever to fall, and she watched it do so, seeing the faces of her friends. _Raven, who has fallen from his former glory...Rena, a mother to all...Chung, the most trusting of friends...Ara, one they all were working so hard to save...Elsword, the best brother a girl could ask for...Aisha, strong and confident... _The tear hit the floor, and shattered into countless droplets. Her dream was destroyed in that instant, and she seemed to become hollow, blindly walking through the halls following her new 'husband'. They sat at the table, and she only prodded her food, hoping to die of starvation or de-hydration before anything happened. Vikeas was too busy gloating he paid her no mind, and she stared through the glass dome in the ceiling and at the orange sky. She thought she saw something, was that one of Eve's drones? Was it Moby? Remy? She couldn't remember.

* * *

Eve hurried through the castle, this news was grave indeed. She rushed by guards and maids and servants in a frenzy, making a line for the infirmary. Raven had finally left the sick beds and was with Ara helping her eat since she was currently incapable of doing so herself. She recalled the words he said.

_"I can't protect my friends, how will I be able to care for them?"_

"It is human nature to fail is it not?" Eve asked herself, "It is how you become strong." Eve sighed, and ran through the door to the infirmary.

"Eve?" Rena looked up at her in confusion, sitting next to Aisha who was still recovering.

"What's wrong?" Aisha asked, noticing the grave look on Eve's face.

"I found Elesis."

"Really?!" Aisha shot up right then clenched her side in pain before coughing harshly.

"Aisha, don't stress yourself." Rena rubbed Aisha's back gently, and looked to Eve, "Where is she?" Eve faltered, not sure how Aisha would react to this. Both in the room knew of her fondness for Elesis. It was the reason she always insisted to guard the vault herself and sent Elesis away, so she could practice in private the words she hoped to one day say. Eve sighed, and gave them the answer.

"She's being held captive by Vikeas in his castle in Feita." Rena and Eve both looked at Aisha, expecting a fit of shown anger, but her expression was mortified. Her fists clenched the sheets, and she trembled in rage.

"I have to save her...I have to..." Aisha tried to get out bed, but Rena held her steady.

"Aisha, you're still recovering from that heavy blow. You're in no shape to travel." Aisha stared at Rena with pleading eyes, begging to be let free to save Elesis from her cage.

"It's not safe to travel in general right now." Rena looked up at Eve, "Guards on the road have been reporting sightings of Brengulch, it looks like he's gone down to ground." Aisha lowered her head, weighed down by all this. Elesis was kidnapped by the monster of a man who injured her and shattered the mind of her friend, and delivered to her worst nightmare like a piece of meat. Because of Brengulch, Raven has lost his former self, unsure of everything he does. No one was sure if Raven would ever manage to find his own redemption, to remember who he truly is.

"Rena...can you help me walk? I need to get outside..." Rena smiled, knowing that being stuck in a sick bay was anything but pleasant.

"Of course." As Rena began to help Aisha to her feet, a guard entered the room.

"Lady Rena? The queen desires to see you." Rena sighed.

"Very well. Eve, will you help take Aisha outside?"

"I will." Eve took Aisha's arm, holding her steady as Rena left the room. Eve and Aisha slowly made their way to the front courtyard, and sat down on the fountain as the initiates trained.

"Eve?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think...Vikeas orchestrated all this?"

"Killing Ara and causing such mayhem for the sole purpose of taking Elesis? I would not think him above such a deed." Eve said monotonously, "If there is anyone possibly in charge of this, it would be him."

"Then we should go to him, and make him suffer." Aisha growled, reminding Eve of her dedication for their dear friend.

"We will, but with Brengulch on the prowl, we cannot afford to make any hasty moves. I believe Delilah will be sending Rena and Raven west to find the next tail, and we have had no word from Elsword since he left.

"I didn't tell you?" Aisha was surprised.

"Tell me what?"

"Elsword refused to take the orb; I found it in the back garden hidden in a rose bush the night he left." Eve sighed.

"So focused is he, he disregards the worries of others." Aisha looked down, it was true. When Aisha was explaining what had to be done to Elsword, he was quite disrespectful.

"I think it's best anyway. If Elsword knew what happened to Raven and..." Aisha closed her eyes, quelling the tears, "He'd snap."

"Quite, so we must act quickly." Eve stood up, and Aisha looked at her in confusion, "I knew Rena would not let you leave, so we must depart now. Elesis must be returned before Elsword comes home, and Raven and Rena are being dispatched today for the West."

"But...who will protect Ara and the queen?"

"Chung knows of the plan, and assures he will cover for us." Eve smiled again, "Shall we get our friend back?" Aisha smiled, a glimmer in her eyes, and rose to her feet.

"I'll be at the stables, get my things." Eve nodded, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Elesis sat by the balcony window on a window seat. Vikeas had locked the door, knowing Elesis would contemplate suicide to escape her cage. But oh no, he would not let his canary fly free. Little did she know of what Vikeas did during the day. She was free to roam the castle, but refused too. She would not want to risk him taking advantage of her in the halls of this decrepit place. But then, something intrigued her, and infuriated her.

"Is that-?" There was no doubt about it. In the courtyard, walking into the castle, was a large man. No, a giant of a man. She grimaced, and growled the name to herself, "Brengulch." It was common sense now. Vikeas had ties to the cult. _Come to think of it._ Elesis thought. _He has a cloak identical to the one worn by that third figure when Ara...he must be head of operations. Getting me must have just been a benefit._ Elesis rose with a grin, "I'm allowed to roam the castle grounds, so I could possibly over hear their conversation from a window or door." Elesis walked to her door, and opened it to be greeted by a guard.

"Going for a walk?"

"Yes." Elesis replied calmly, knowing she would be watched at all times. No doubt the guards knew of the meeting, and would keep her away from Vikeas until Brengulch left. But Elesis had a plan. They walked down the stairs, her long silken dress that Vikeas 'insisted' she wear trailing along the steps. She stopped.

"Ma'am?"

"I forgot my earrings in my room; could you fetch them for me? I hate walking up these stairs in this dress; I might ruin it and upset my...dear husband." Elesis felt the bile fill her throat as she reffered to Vikeas as 'dear', but it worked. The guard turned and headed up the stairs, knowing Elesis knew she'd be punished if she moved. Elesis took off her heels, and crept up the stairs after him. As he opened the door, she quickly took his dagger from his belt and as he turned in surprise, slammed the hilt against his forehead. The guard slumped to the floor, and she took the knife sheath and propped him against the wall, making it appear he had fallen asleep on duty. She put her heels on, and concealed the dagger before heading down the stairs with a slight upward curl of her lip. She made it to the bottom to see the hall vacant, but as she was seen by a maid who was leaving a room.

"Oh! Lady Elesis! Why are you without escort?"

"My guard had fallen asleep on duty, but I refused to stay in that room. Perhaps you might stay and keep me out of trouble?" The maid stuttered, looking at the other rooms to show she was cleaning, "Don't worry, I'll see to it you are not punished. After all, this is not your fault." The maid took a deep breath, and began to walk down the hall with Elesis. They chatted, and Elesis felt she was a nice girl.

"How...do you like it here?" She asked nervously.

"I hate it." Elesis said firmly, "Kidnapped from my home, my sword taken, forced into marriage. I want to die." She then noticed a look of understanding in the maid's eyes. Could it be? "Was...it the same for you?" The maid nodded slowly.

"That scumbag is always flirting with the maids, me included. I was kidnapped years ago, I lived in Velder with my baby brother and my mother. We struggled to get by." She looked down, "I hope they're alright." Elesis placed a hand on the maid's shoulder.

"What is your name?"

"Kaylee."

"Kaylee, why don't you stick with me? My friends will surely be making an attempt to save me, we can take you with us to Hamel, or Velder and attempt to find your family." Kaylee stared at her, then her eyes began to water.

"Thank you."

"Now, do you know about...that giant?"

"Him? It's not the first time he's been here. He meets with Vikeas in the dining hall."

"Can you maybe help me eavesdrop on them? It's important."

"Of course. We can hide in the kitchen; the other maids will gladly help us get back at his bastard." They crept through the castle to the service entrance to the kitchen. The other maids startled when they entered, but a quick shush from Kaylee and a short explanation by Elesis silenced them and earned their trust. They stayed by the door leading to the dining hall, and gently eased it open. Using the back wall mirrors, Elesis could see the rest of the hall in the reflection. She saw the doors fly open and Brengulch stepped in. He stomped to the foot of the table, and stared at the duke. He didn't have his black iron armor, or his swords.

"What do you want?" Brengulch growled, hinting Vikeas called for him.

"I was just curious to know how the search was going." Brengulch spat on the table, obviously having distaste for Vikeas.

"Troops are moving North and West." Was all he said. Vikeas just shrugged.

"It must be hard, having let 'weaklings' steal a tail from under your nose." Brengulch slammed his fists against the granite table.

"That was Oupol's fault! Not mine! I'll kill you if you test my patience!" Then, a long mechanical arm came from the ceiling, a Nasod gun blade pointed at point blank at Brengulch's face.

"I'd be careful." Brengulch laughed, and shoved his forehead against the end of the gun.

"Do I look like I'm scared of death Vikeas?" Vikeas scoffed.

"No, but you sure look stupid." The machine moved back up and Brengulch clenched his fists.

"Not as stupid as you." He turned to leave, and stared at the kitchen door as he turned before walking out the main door, slamming them behind him. Elesis was surprised, he noticed them. Kaylee began to pull Elesis to the servant's exit.

"We have to get you back to your room before he notices." Elesis nodded. Somehow, they managed to avoid any of the guards and when they reached her room the guard was no longer there. Kaylee stated he was most likely found 'asleep' on duty and was taken to the dungeon. Elesis sat down by the window, and debated what she had heard, and what it might have meant.

* * *

"So far so good." Aisha commented as they rode through the eerie forest on the outskirts of Feita. They had been riding for almost two days now, no doubt Delilah would be furious with them. This was evident in Aisha's eyes.

"Aisha, don't think about it." Eve said, looking straight ahead, "If we don't focus on the task at hand, we will fail." Aisha sighed. Eve was right, like always. They stopped suddenly.

"Feel that?" Aisha asked, knowing Eve did.

"What is he doing here?" Eve pondered. Not far away, but two hundred yards south of their position, Brengulch was walking through the forest.

"Then Vikeas really is in charge here." Aisha grinned, "I'll make him suffer for all he's done."

"Remember Aisha, this is a covert operation. Silence is key. Come, we are nearly there." They continued on, the castle towers visible in the distance. It seemed as if the residents were in slumber, the sun had set already.

"Let's make this fast. This place makes me sick." Aisha growled. Her wounds had not completely healed, but she wouldn't let that stop her. They rode to the eastern wall, closest to the largest spire, no doubt Elesis was locked at the top in classic mannerism. It made Aisha somewhat happy, rescuing her love from the tallest tower from the clutches of evil, just like the stories her mother read to her as a child, "What's the plan?"

"I will await you in the central courtyard. Should I be discovered, I will lay down the guise of a visit for diplomatic purposes, and have Vikeas brought to me. Either way, you will work your way up the spire ramparts and reach the top. If Elesis is not there, work your way down one room at a time."

"Got it. I'll see you soon." Aisha watched Eve walk off to the front as she warped time and space to gently levitate herself up to the first rampart, only to find herself staring an armed guard dead in the face, "Shit!"

"What the he-!" A loud clang was heard, and the guard fell down, a maid with deep green hair holding a large pan was behind him. Aisha stared in confusion.

"Are you Aisha?" The maid posed the question, instantly continuing knowing she was not trusted, "I've been taking care of Elesis during her stay, she said her friends would come to rescue her."

"Yes, where is she?"

"At the top of the tower, please hurry!" The woman pleaded, shocking Aisha.

"Why, what is-" A scream was heard from far above.

"No! Stop it! Get off of me you sick bastard!" Elesis's pleading scream, slightly distorted by the faint sound of sobbing, echoed through the castle. Aisha bolted up the ramparts, moving as fast as she could without making her still broken ribs puncture an internal organ. The screams continued, "That hurts! Please, take it out!" Aisha was quivering in rage. A guard stuck his head out the window to see what the commotion was just as Aisha ran past, slamming her staff against his head and cracking his skull. Elesis's screams grew more frequent, begging for help, for whatever was happening to her to stop, "Stop! Don't! Anything but that!" Aisha was running out of time, she was almost to the window, "Nooooo!" Elesis shrieked, and there was silence. Aisha stopped, only a floor below her destination. She stared wide eyed at the balcony. She failed. Was Elesis dead? Her question was answered as Vikeas, the scum from the bottom of hell, stepped onto the balcony, and zipped up his pants. Aisha snapped.

"You bastard!" As Vikeas turned in bewilderment, Aisha teleported up to him, and knocked him off the balcony. Sadly, Vikeas nimbly flipped over and grabbed onto a hanging banner, swinging and landing neatly on the opposite tower near the bottom floor. Looking to the courtyard, she saw Eve was not there, or at least not visible. Aisha kicked in the door, and gasped at the sight before her.

"A-Aisha...please...don't...look at me..." Elesis panted. She lay naked on the silk sheets, clothes torn and ripped off and scattered around. Elesis panted, eyes glazed and dim, and between her legs, was blood. Aisha couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even think about what had just transpired. Aisha cast a quick spell, and restored Elesis's clothes. Through the halls of the castle, sounds of chaos roared. The door gently opened, and the maid from before entered and her hand flew to her mouth.

"No..." She breathed, the maids behind her gasping as they saw.

"Help her up. We're getting out of here." Without any argument, the maids helped carry Elesis down the stairs, trying their best to comfort her as she sobbed. Aisha was furious; she was going to tear that bastard to shreds. She was going to make him suffer.

As they darted through the halls, making a beeline for the front doors, countless guards lay knocked out across the floor, the maids ambushing them and fighting for their freedom. They broke into the courtyard, only for Aisha to suddenly be knocked to the floor, her staff flying across the courtyard. The maids and Elesis cowered in fear as Vikeas kicked Aisha across the floor, cracking her still healing ribs.

"Gah!" Aisha gagged as she coughed harshly, struggling to get to her feet. Vikeas walked up to her, and kicked her further across the stone courtyard. Aisha coughed continuously, staining her hand with blood. She cursed to see the maids, even Elesis, paralyzed with fear. Elesis never got scared, but now she was petrified. Aisha began to crawl towards her staff, but Vikeas slammed his foot against her back, pressing against her spine, "Aaaah!" Aisha howled in pain as Vikeas began to stomp on her back repeatedly. Aisha could see her vision fading, was this the end? _Am I...going to die?_ With each strike Aisha could feel her spine breaking. With each cough she could see her vision fade further. _Please..._ Aisha gazed at the cowering maids. _Get her out of here..._

"This didn't have to happen." Vikeas said, moving his foot above Aisha's neck and raising it for the last strike. Aisha closed her eyes, not wanting to see the end.

"This however, " Aisha's eyes jolted open in time to see Eve appear behind Vikeas, and her arm pierce through his heart and out the front. Her face was blank, cold as the high mountains to the far north. Slowly Eve twisted her arm, furthering the already lethal wound, "had to happen." With that, her grabbed him by the throat, arm still through his chest, and hurled him across the courtyard, his body slamming against the fountain. He slumped to the floor, alive, but not for long. Eve walked up to him, and stomped her heel against his chest, blood pouring out the wound from the force, "You're plans end here." Vikeas then, strangely, began to laugh.

"Dead I might be, but my plans will not die. In fact, I die a happy man." He glanced at Elesis, making her avert her gaze and bury her face in the shoulder of one of the maids, the maid rubbed her shoulder, "I've gotten what I wanted." As Elesis fell to her knees, breaking out into tears, Vikeas choked out one last breath, and fell limb. In a fit of anger that Aisha and Elesis would have never expected from one such as her, Eve summoned a blade and severed the duke's head, the hunk of meat dropping into the water and staining the fountain red.

"May you suffer for eternity." Eve quickly ran over to Aisha, sighing in relief to see she was still breathing. Eve yelled at the maids, seeing they were all on Elesis's side, "Get medicine, now!"

* * *

While Eve braved the lecture from the queen, Elesis and Aisha both lay in the sick bay. Aisha was in no shape to even move anymore, her spine slightly fractured and her ribs had been broken beyond repair, having to be healed through magic. Rena and Raven had already left the castle for the West, which made Elesis nervous. Brengulch's words run in her mine.

_"Troops are moving North and West."_

"I hope they will be alright." Elesis sat up against the wall on her bed, drinking a glass of warm green tea. The maids had accompanied her, Eve and Aisha to the castle and some stayed while others were escorted home. Sadly, Kaylee's family could not be found, so she remained in the castle. Elesis looked over to Aisha who was in deep sleep. _Why? Why did she go to such lengths to save me?_

"Nnn..." Aisha groaned, her eyes fluttering open.

"Oh, you're awake." Elesis sighed.

"Elesis?" Aisha wearily turned her head to look at her. Elesis got up and sat down next to her friend.

"Yes?"

"I...need to tell you something." Elesis nodded.

"Sure." _Why is she blushing?_ Aisha tried to grab the crimsonette's hand; Elesis gladly took hold of her.

"Elesis...I...I love you." Elesis blushed, shocked and confused. Aisha continued, "I always insisted on guarding the vault alone so...I could practice what I would want to say when the time came. You're such a beauty, far more than I'll ever be. You're so strong and loyal to your friends. Will you...accept me?" Elesis faltered, this was all so sudden. She took a deep breath, and held her hand tighter.

"Of course." To prove her answer, Elesis leaned forward, and gently kissed Aisha. She moved back with a smile, "We'll raise this young one," Elesis placed a hand on her womb, both already knowing she was with child, "together."


	5. Who Am I?

**Vayne: Like I said earlier, if you guys want, I'll be glad to keep a list on each chapter of all the names and their meanings and for who's who. Just tell me.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Who Am I?

The snow rushed through the air of the cold mountain pass, blinding anything attempting to pass through by land or air. A lone figure proceeded through the pass with purpose, his faithful steed ignorant to the cold. Elsword's thick cloak protected him well, and Tiichi's thick coat did the same, his chestnut hair ruffling in the wind. Elsword constantly scanned the pass; he had been attacked nearly twelve times since he entered. He didn't care whether the mountain town of Yimma was near or far. He craved to feed his blade with the blood of those responsible for Ara's death. Suddenly, Elsword stopped Tiichi, and covered his head in his hands.

"Why...Why am I like this?!" He yelled to the cold, soulless mountain. His voice echoed through the pass, the sound of a man losing his mind. He had passed many a person on the road that was in trouble, but he rode on not caring for anything besides his own goal. He sighed, "I will get her back. No matter what." Elsword pushed his steed onward, the end of the path felt close. At a slow trot, Elsword and his companion broke into a clearing, Yimma far down below him. From what Aisha told him, the tail should be somewhere nearby. Elsword shivered, no longer protected by the tight pass, "The town is near the summit after all. Perhaps the tail will be at the top." Elsword proceeded down the walkway, which had probably been painstakingly carved over countless years before the town became more prosperous.

Yimma seemed nice enough, the townsfolk felt Elsword was not one for idle chatter and kept their distance. There was apparently a secret at the top of mountain, the reason the town managed to thrive in such a harsh place. They were indeed well rounded, miners and farmers by heart. There were three main castes in the town, which was strangely large for such a remote place. The farmers were average height, while the miners were fairly short in stature, making them adept at moving through the mines. Then there were the merchants, braving the hard trek to the base of the mountain for trade with the towns surrounding the mountain. Elsword wanted to head straight for the top, but Tiichi refused to leave the town. He sighed.

"Tired?" Elsword had to admit, fighting assassins in a cramped pathway with a greatsword was very tiring. He motioned to one of the townsfolk, a miner, "Pardon me, but is there an inn here?"

"That there is lad." The short man pointed a little ways back to the center of town, "Y'ere on business?"

"You might say that." Elsword said no more, and rode over to the inn. He let Tiichi into the stable, but did not tie him to the post like the other horses. Tiichi hated being restrained. Elsword walked into the inn, and ignored the stares from the young ladies as he purchased a room. He requested to be left alone, and was given the key to his room. He locked the door after entering, and collapsed onto the bed, "I wonder how everyone else is. I hope Elesis is staying out of trouble." Closing his eyes, Elsword listened to the conversations downstairs. A town truly at peace, everyone joking and laughing and having a good time. Talk of work, talk of play, both topics seemed to be the same to these people. Perhaps they weren't bad people, but he couldn't trust any strangers. Anyone could be working for the cult. Purging these worrying thoughts from his mind, Elsword rolled over and drifted off to a well deserved sleep.

* * *

"Elesis...I'm so sorry." Ara apologized yet again, blaming herself for all that had happened. Elesis silenced her with a spoonful of stew, sticking it into Ara's mouth and forcing her to swallow.

"None of this is your fault Ara." Elesis reminded. Since she was now with pregnant, she had been relieved from duty to ensure her delivery would go smoothly. She gladly tended to Ara's needs as she regained strength. She felt bad however, as Aisha had her work cut out for her, guarding the vault and watching over Chung and Delilah. A pout on her face, Ara submitted and ate her mouthful of food.

"Either way, because of my weakness you have to pamper me."

"And I will do so without question, because..." Elesis smiled, "I'm your friend."

"But because of me you-"

"No, because of that fat ass that happened." Elesis snapped, tired of Ara blaming herself. Ara winced slightly at Elesis's anger, shying away like a puppy. Elesis sighed, "We just want to help you get better."

"I feel like a child, unable to do things myself."

"Then why don't you help Eve with Chung's lessons?" Ara looked at her, "You can talk, so you can help a little. And, it would help Aisha as she would only have to watch over Delilah. I'm sure Eve and Chung would gladly keep you company."

"That sounds good. I'd like that." Elesis stood up, patting down her bright red dress.

"Then I will go and bring this to Delilah."

"Okay. I'll just..." Ara yawned, "Take a little...nap..." Ara grew silent, soon letting free a steady repetition of light snores. Elesis smiled, and left the room quietly. Elesis slowly walked down the stairs, moving carefully. Delilah went through the trouble of sending for a royal magus from Velder who specialized in unique magic. He came to Hamel immediately, and used a special potion that hastened the development of the fetus, both Elesis and Aisha wanted this child as soon as possible, Delilah granted their wish. By the end of the week, Elesis would be about half way through the pregnancy, so this is why Delilah has temporarily released her from duty. She reached the bottom of the stairs, and then suddenly fell prey to a wave of vertigo.

"Oh..." Elesis held her head, carefully making her way to a nearby seat. She sat down, feeling sick. _Must be the morning sickness. Knew it was coming._ Delilah had told Elesis all about being pregnant after it had happened, and Elesis wondered if she'd make it through. She shook her head, "Have to be strong, for Aisha...for my brother." Elesis still wondered how they would tell him. Elsword had set off in the direction of the nearest tail, so no doubt he would return soon. Then her mind began to drift, what about Rena and Raven? Was Raven alright? Could Rena keep him stable? These questions, remaining unanswered, shot through her mind.

"Elesis?" She looked up to see Delilah, accompanied by Aisha, standing in front of her.

"Oh, majesty. I'm sorry I...just felt dizzy." Delilah placed her hand on the proud warrior's shoulder.

"We're here for you, don't need to be sorry." Aisha smiled warmly, melting Elesis's heart like a sweet treat after a hard day.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that." Aisha said warmly, kissing Elesis gently on the cheek. She blushed slightly from the gesture.

"Thank you." Was all she could think to say, "Oh, my lady, I have a proposition."

* * *

Elsword woke suddenly, laying calmly on his back. The window was open, albeit it was open when he went to sleep. However, it was slightly more ajar, ever so slightly further closed than it was before. Elsword acted like he did not notice, and stood up, stretching and putting on a guise of vulnerability. He got up and walked to the small bathroom in his room, then turned and leapt into the shadows by the front door, quickly finding the culprit and grabbing his chest and throwing him to the floor, drawing a small dagger and pressing it against the throat in one movement.

"Oh...how forward." A feminine voice spoke to him, and he was confused until he looked down to see his hand fondling a large breast, barely covered by dark leather. His face flooded with warmth, but he didn't move knowing this assassin would take advantage of that, "Rough and deadly, I like that." The woman, apparently an elf as the clouds covering the rising sun parted and shone the rays into the room.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Elsword asked, masking his discomfort as the elf licked her lips and arched her back.

"Name's Oupol, and I'd like to have you if possible." Under normal circumstances Elsword would assume this a threat against his life. However, it seemed more like a threat to his purity. He pressed the blade against her throat, anticipating resistance, "Oh baby...I love it." This strange woman unnerved Elsword to no end, "But perhaps you should pay attention to more than my gorgeous flesh." Oupol tapped the floor board, and Elsword began to listen. There was sound of distress, a woman weeping.

"Any word?" A man said.

"No, we've sent a group up to the mountain, but a messenger came back to report they've found nothing. The storm in the peaks are raging too harshly for a thorough search." Another said, the woman wept more. Elsword glared at the woman.

"You act like I'm at fault." She whispered, "I'm a bad girl, you should punish me." She nearly moaned into his ear.

"Silence!" Elsword yelled, and turned as he heard footsteps on the stairwell. Oupol leapt on her opening, kneeing Elsword between the legs and kissing his cheek before rolling on top of him, pinning him to the floor. In a swift motion she pinned his arms to the floor with her feet and took his dagger, makings three cuts on each arm that stretched from his shoulder to wrist. They were not deep, barely breaking skin, but she jabbed the dagger into the floor next to his head and rushed out the window. Elsword got to his feet and ran to the window, hoping to see her run off but the elf was already gone. The door flew open.

"You alright?!" A miner questioned as he saw blood on the floor.

"I'm fine. What has happened, has someone gone missing?" Elsword pressed his question. Since that woman was here, no doubt the tail was nearby. His hunch was right; it must be at the peak.

"One of the children has vanished; we've been looking for hours." Elsword pieced it together. _Kidnapped no doubt. I must reach the peak soon, I won't let the tail go._

"I must leave; I need to reach the peak." Elsword, sword in tow, went to leave but the miner stopped him.

"You got a death wish boy?! We got a storm in the peaks, you could freeze to death!" Elsword shook his head, and a question came to his mind.

"What lies at the peak?" The miner was confused, but answered the question.

"A mystical fountain from ages past. Its water rejuvenates one, filling you with warmth. It's the only reason we survive here." Elsword nodded. _A source of magic. Was the tail drawn to it? It's as good a reason as any._

"I appreciate the concern, but I must reach the peak." The miner sighed.

"Very well. If you see a young girl, blonde hair, please bring her home." Elsword said nothing, and went straight to the stables. He looked up as he brought Tiichi out onto the road and mounted him. A blizzard ruled the sky above, and that woman had ran off with his coat. It would be dangerous, but he had no choice.

"Come on Tiichi." Elsword pushed his steed forward, and soon vanished from sight in the mountain pass. It was not going to be a long ride, thirty minutes at most. But almost instantly, his arms began to grow numb. Just moving the reins was a feat of strength as he lost feeling in his hands, "That's why she cut my arms, the cold is paralyzing my nerves." Elsword cursed, it would be near impossible to fight like this. He pushed Tiichi to move faster, but he refused to move. Looking closely, the path became too narrow for a horse; he'd have to continue on foot. Elsword dismounted, and crept along the frozen stone steps and turned right to see a break in the weather atop a set of stairs. The fountain must repel the storm, or create it. Elsword shielded his eyes as he moved up the stairs, respite from the cold grasp only moments away. Blinded by the snow, he suddenly heard a voice. Small, weak and feeble.

"Let me go! I want my mom!" A child, the one missing from the village no doubt. Elsword drew his sword, struggling to hold on to it, and reached the top of the stairs. Breathing heavily and ice covering his formerly meager wounds and setting them ablaze, He saw the elf from before, the child tightly in her arms.

"Well well, look who came to play hero." Elsword left his current position between the two large stone spires, and the woman walked around to the side. Before him, a clear path unblocked by foes, was the tail. It floated above a stone altar, glowing in the early morning sun, "Go on, take your prize. Get one step closer to the one you love." Oupol drew a dagger, and placed it on the girl's throat. Elsword cursed. The tail and Ara? An innocent child would die if he chose this. He stopped his advance towards the tail, and turned to Oupol.

"Let her go." Elsword said, painstakingly forcing his hands to grip his sword tightly.

"Come make me big boy." Oupol cooed. Elsword focused, and charged towards his adversary. Sword ready to cleave her head off her shoulders, "Any time mate." Oupol said to no one, confusing Elsword and faltering his stride. Then, a great weight crushed him into the floor, his spine audibly breaking from the sudden foreign element. Elsword spewed a fountain of crimson, and saw a tall giant of a man, clad in black iron with two greatswords, step off of him.

"Tail is ours." The man said.

"And the girl is dead meat!" Oupol raised her dagger to end the child's life, Elsword helpless to save her. But then, the man who had just crushed his spin with his weight alone, rushed the elf and grabbed her arm. She glared at him, "Let me go Brengulch. Ah!" The dagger fell to the floor as Brengulch tightened his grip.

"He made his choice, choosing one of honor over self desire. Let the child go." Brengulch picked the elf up, releasing the child from her grip, "Or I will hurl your from this peak."

"Fine, stupid bitch is going to die in the cold up here anyway. Just get the tail and head out, I have business to tend to." The elf vanished from sight, and the giant turned to look at the cowering girl.

"I will not hurt you." He turned to Elsword, who lay face down on the floor, "You die with honor, I would have relished a chance to fight you." Brengulch got up, and began to walk over to the altar. Elsword recalled the words of the miner as he looked at the water of the fountain.

_"Its water rejuvenates one, filling you with warmth. It's the only reason we survive here."_

Slowly, Elsword dragged himself towards the water, his only chance to be saved. He pulled himself up, and fell face first into the water. It was warm, like a hot spring. Elsword opened his mouth, and drank from the spring. It was not burning, but cool in his throat. He felt a stinging pain, then a flood of strength. His arms no longer burned, his back seemed to mend the broken bones. Elsword felt better than he had ever felt in his life. He jumped to his feet; Brengulch was near the top of the stairs to the altar. Elsword grabbed his blade, and rushed towards him. In confusion, Brengulch turned to see Elsword leap into the air, and slam his heels into the iron helmet. Staggered, Brengulch stumbled backwards, almost off the edge. With all his strength, Elsword swung his sword at the giant's legs, not cutting through the thick iron. However, the force was enough to push the titan just back enough to fall off the cliff. The iron giant roared in anger as he fell, then the sound ceased suddenly. Elsword sighed.

"I am sorry for an honor less defeat, but I could not let you take this tail." As far as he cared, anyone who would work with Oupol had no sense of true honor. Elsword took the tail, and rushed over to the child, "Are you hurt?"

"N-No...I'm fine." Elsword smiled.

"Good, let's get you home." Elsword sheathed his blade and picked the girl up, placing her on his back. The storm had stopped; the peak clear as day. They stared down from the top, the view of the frozen mountains breathtaking.

"Who are you?" The girl asked curiously. Elsword sighed.

"Just a man." Elsword said, and looked in the direction of his home. He was no different than the people of the village. He did what he had to do to help his friends, he cherished his family, but he still had his morals. He sighed, "Just a normal man."


	6. Loving In Sin

Chapter Six: Loving In Sin

Ara seemed so peaceful in her sleep. It was late at night. After the lesson, Ara asked Chung to stay with her.

"I don't want to be alone." She pleaded. Chung gladly stayed with her, and occupied himself by drawing. Ara always did like his art, and he was working on a special picture for her. Just a simple picture of their friends and them just being happy. He looked out the window; were Rena and Raven close to their next goal? He sighed, and stopped his drawing. Then, he turned as the door ever so gently eased open.

"Chung?" It was Eve, speaking in a hushed tone, "Can you come with me please?" Chung silently got up, feeling bad for breaking his promise to Ara. He walked to the door, but didn't leave.

"What is it?"

"Communication from Raven and Rena. Also, from what Aisha can sense, Elsword is on his way back." Chung sighed, some good news at last. But what would happen now? Due to the potion, Elesis's fetus has grow significantly, equivalent to a few months of being pregnant. They wouldn't be able to lie; they'd have to tell him. They made their way down the stairs in silence, the full moon illuminating the city. Tall spires of ice protruded from the rooftops, gleaming in the moonlight. A veil of serenity masking the sorrow in the castle. Chung and Eve got to the bottom of the stairwell and made their way through the dark halls to the throne room. Chung opened the door, letting Eve in first, and closed the door behind him. The hall was brightly lit, and Aisha, Elesis, and Delilah sat around Aisha's orb, listening to a report from Rena.

"So far we have not been attacked. That worries me." Rena was saying as Chung and Eve sat down. Rena began to greet them, but Chung held up his hand to stop her.

"From what Brengulch told Vikeas, half of their forces have moved to the West, in your direction. Either they do not know of your location, or are waiting to strike." Delilah ran over the options in her head. Eve noticed something.

"Where is Raven?" Rena looked down, and turned the orb to show Raven kneeling by a large river.

"He's been like this since we left, constantly saying he'll mess up or endanger my life." Rena sighed, "It's his life that's in danger right now." Everyone looked at each other, knowing it to be true. Rena shook her head, "Anyway, our path to Anoleek was blocked by a landslide, impossible to navigate. We moved off the path and into a valley to find a way around, but we seemed to have gotten lost." Eve had pulled up a holographic map, searching for their position.

"How far do you think you are from Anoleek?" Eve asked, not being able to pinpoint their exact location."

"We don't know. We've lost our landmarks."

"Well, it seems there is a bridge in the valley that links across a ravine and lands just on the outskirts of town. It's on the far north-west of the valley."

"Very well, we'll set out in the morning." Rena suddenly jolted up again, "Raven, did you hear that?" Raven was on his feet, walking up to them.

"We're being hunted it seems." Surprisingly, Raven was not currently degrading himself.

"Cultists?" Chung asked urgently.

"Wolves." Rena said, "Looks like they own this valley, they've been tailing us since-"

"Rena!" Raven pushed Rena out of the way of something, causing her to drop the orb. Aisha's orb clouded over, the vision lost. Everyone stared in worry, not knowing what was happening. The seconds ticked by, soon turning into minutes. After five minutes of worry, the clouds began to part, and Rena, a streak of blood blinding her left eye and originating from her forehead, came into view.

"Are you alright?!" Elesis asked, not seeing Raven.

"I'm fine, just a graze. The pack just tested out strength." Rena turned the orb to show Raven pulling his sword from the corpse of a large wolf, "We have to move now; we'll contact you should we need to. Elesis."

"Yes?" The crimsonette wondered why Rena was smiling.

"Take care of that child." With that, they saw Rena begin to place the orb in a satchel as the vision faded. Elesis had a slight blush on her face, but they were all just glad their friends were alright. Aisha looked to the doors.

"He's back." Aisha said. Elesis's face suddenly dropped; what would she say? Delilah placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Just tell him the truth." She said then looked at Aisha, "I think it would be best for you to be there as well. This is not just a matter of Elesis after all."

"You're right." Aisha got up, as did Elesis. They left the meeting hall and stopped at the front doors of the entrance, "Ready?" Aisha asked as she held her love's hand. Elesis swallowed.

"Y-Yes."

"I love you, and I don't know about you but I don't care what your brother thinks." Elesis smiled.

"Me neither."

* * *

Elsword rode through the city streets, waking some residents and looking back to see a young lady or two running after him. He smiled; it was good to be home at last. Did he have a story for Elesis; she has never crawled back from the jaws of death, and definitely hasn't seen a man that big before. Elsword looked down at the floor as it flew under Tiichi's hooves.

"That woman...she was completely insane. She would kill a child in cold blood after using her as a bargaining chip. I would have never expected that when we first met." Elsword shuddered at the memory. _She would have killed me, or worse._ As he rode by, he glanced around and looked at some of the buildings he and Elesis had gone to over the years. Old man Riggle's house, an elder of the town who was like a grandfather to Elsword and Elesis. He was once the personal guard of the last royal family, but he was far too old to fight now. However, that didn't stop him from imparting his knowledge on the young fighters. Elsword looked to the left; the seafood restaurant Chung had taken him, Ara, and Aisha to as a treat. Elesis was so angry at Elsword when they got back for her being left behind while he got to go. Then he looked back to the right, and sighed. Memories always stayed with one, remember them or no. Elsword rode over the open gate into the castle courtyard, and slid off Tiichi's back. As he began to take his packs from his companion's back, he noticed the doors of the front gate open. It was Aisha and Elesis, but something seemed off. _Why is she in a dress? And...is she a little fatter?_ Elsword couldn't tell from this distance, but finished getting his things and walked over to them.

"Welcome back Elsword." Aisha greeted warmly, walking up and hugging him. Elsword, his left arm holding his bag over his shoulder, wrapped his free arm around Aisha's waist.

"It's good to be home. I apologize for the way I acted when I left." Elsword looked at the floor in shame. Aisha raised an eyebrow.

"You seem different. What happened?" Elsword sat down on the fountain.

"I had to reach the peak of the mountain that Yimma called home. I was ambushed in my room by a strange elf; she made it sound like she wanted to have sex instead of killing me. But the ruckus from downstairs distracted me and she sliced my arms. I was informed that a child in the village was kidnapped, and left for the peak. The cold went straight to my veins, freezing them and making it hard to use my arms." Aisha listened attentively, Elsword so wrapped up in his story, and the fact he was home, that he didn't noticed Elesis much. He continued, "I got to the top to see the mountain temple empty, the tail on an altar atop some stairs above the cliff. I went to grab it, when that woman, Oupol I think her name was, showed up again with the child. She threatened to kill the child if I took the tail and...for a moment I considered it." Aisha gasped, "But I couldn't. I turned and rushed her, when something fell on top of me. Big and heavy, it easily broke my spine and crushed my organs. Then, it stepped off of me." Elesis and Aisha knew where this was going, "A giant of a man in black armor had crushed me under his feet. Oupol went to kill the child, but that man, Brengulch she called him, grabbed her arm and stopped her." Elesis and Aisha exchanged glances of sheer amazement. Brengulch, saving a weak child? "He said I had made my choice, one of honor, and threatened to throw Oupol from the peak if she did not let her go. She said he was needed elsewhere and then she vanished. He told me he wished he would have had a chance to fight me, then walked to the tail. I recalled what a villager told me, the fountain I was next to could 'rejuvenate' one. It was my last hope. After falling face first in the water, I was healed, and managed to surprise the giant and knock him from the cliff. I got the tail, and returned the girl to the village." Elsword noticed the look in Aisha's eyes, "Something up?"

"We've met Brengulch before. He ambushed us here and...well...turn around Elsword. I can't say it." Elsword turned to see Elesis's bulging stomach, and his eyes widened in shock.

"He took me to Vikeas." Elesis said silently, "And...he raped me." Elsword jolted upright, hands clenched in anger.

"He does this...and he dares to speak of honor?!" Elsword roared, "If he somehow survived that fall, and I see him again...I will have his head."

"I'm having this child." Elesis said, making Elsword turn in shock once more, "But not for me. For Aisha." Elesis and Aisha held hands, and stared into each other's eyes. Elsword was so confused he couldn't speak. His sister was gay? Talk about a surprise welcome home. Elsword sighed.

"Still, can't believe you're making me an uncle when I'm this young." Elsword said, starting to lighten the mood. What's done is done.

"Well you'll have to be a good example." Elesis said, giggling softly.

"Elsword, do you have it?" Aisha asked, getting back on topic.

"Yeah, right here." Elsword took out the tail, and handed it to Aisha, "Huh?"

"What?" Elesis couldn't believe it. As Aisha touched the tail, it lit up and shined brilliantly.

"A trial for me?"

"Trial? What?" Elsword was confused.

"We'll explain later. For now, we have a surprise for you. Come on."

* * *

"Go on." Elesis pushed Elsword to the door, "She's waiting for you." Elsword stared at the door. Ara was alive, and after Aisha did her trial she would gain more control of her body. Hesitantly, Elsword pushed the door open, and walked inside. He heard a soft snoring, and saw her, the one he loved so, resting peacefully on the bed as if nothing had happened. Elsword sat down on the bed next to her, and placed his hand on hers. She twitched in her sleep.

"Ara? Can you hear me?" Elsword whispered gently, and Ara began to open her eyes slowly.

"El...sword?" Ara turned her head towards him, "Elsword! You're back!" Ara then looked down, "I'm sorry for my current state."

"Being alive?" Elsword said, "I don't mind that." Ara felt tears beginning to form, and wished she could wipe her eyes.

"Did they tell you?" Ara said in a hushed tone. Elsword nodded.

"Yeah." Elsword then told her his story, Ara listening in rapt attention. She smiled.

"I'm glad you saw the right path Elsword. After Aisha told me about your departure, I was so worried." Elsword sighed.

"I'm sorry." He stared at Ara's eyes. _I have to tell her. I can't risk another missed opportunity._ "Ara?"

"Hmm?" Ara noticed Elsword was holding her hand tightly, making her blush, "Elsword?" His eyes closed in preparation, Elsword chose to just be frank.

"I love you." He said, looking her dead in the eye. Ara was speechless, "You're so special, kind, caring, intelligent, loving. You're such a strong and amazing person, but most of all..." Elsword squeezed her hand, "You're my best friend."

"Elsword..." Ara was shocked. She had mutual feelings, no denying that, but she was so surprised he managed to say this now. Ara began to cry.

"Ara?" Elsword felt he had done something wrong.

"I...I just...I just wish...I could hold you..." Elsword smiled, and leaned towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight.

"Soon." Elsword said, then stared into her eyes, "Soon."

"Elsword..." Ara breathed, his closeness teasing her. Slowly, Elsword moved closer, and brought their lips together. How long had he wanted to feel her lips on his? How long had Ara craved his affection? How long had they both waited for the other to speak up, or to have the guts to say it themselves? These questions meant nothing now. They were here, they were together, and they were happy. They broke apart, and Elsword sighed.

"I...should get some rest. I'll be leaving tomorrow to find the next tail." Ara smiled.

"Elsword?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing for me while I fall asleep?" Elsword faltered. _Sing? I can't sing..._

"I..." Ara noticed his hesitation, and pouted. He sighed. _Elesis used to sing for me when I was having trouble sleeping as a little kid. How did it go again?_ Elsword took a deep breath, and began to sing the song.

_You walk alone_

_in a forest of haze_

_you look around_

_but you cannot say_

_you see me in the distance_

_guiding you to the meadow_

_don't you linger_

_don't you falter_

_stay strong and stay together_

_come with me to pastures new_

_the sky shining oh so blue_

_the large tree on a hill top grew_

_lay your head on my lap_

_and drift off_

_for a long, silent, nap._

Elsword finished the song, and Ara was fast asleep with a smile on her face. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Elsword whispered, then crept out of the room.

* * *

Elsword, Aisha, Elesis, Chung, and Delilah gathered in the throne room. Aisha held the tail in her hands, its bright rays shining and lighting the hall. Elesis was worried, as was Aisha. Delilah held her shoulder.

"Whenever you're ready." She said. Aisha took a deep breath, and laid down on a bench off to the side. She clenched the tail, and it broke off into rays of light. They circled, lowered, and burrowed into her head.

Everything went black as Aisha felt she was fading away. Perhaps this is what dying was like. She seemed to be falling towards a bright light, she could hear voices. Voices telling her to wake up, that it was the big day. She suddenly felt whole again, and was being shaken.

"Lady Aisha! Please wake up!" The voice was foreign, and Aisha slowly opened her eyes to see herself in a bright white dressing room, "Oh thank god."

"What...where?" A young maid was fawning over her, asking if she was alright. _What is this? Where am I?_ Looking around she could plainly tell she was not in Hamel; the architecture was far too different.

"Are you alright majesty?" _Majesty?_ Aisha slowly got to her feet.

"Where am I?" Aisha asked, feeling right stupid.

"In your castle of course." The maid said.

"Please, don't be coy." Aisha said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry ma'am. You're in Icerock castle, your domain. I think you may have hit your head." Aisha was so confused. _I'm a queen? Or a princess? What about Delilah? Where are my friends?_ Aisha was being pulled by the maid, "Please we must hurry. She's waiting for you." Aisha couldn't even guess as she and the maid walked through the unfamiliar halls and up a tower. A young boy, seeming to be about four, ran past them but was stopped by the maid, "Kiho! Apologize!" The child looked at Aisha in shame.

"Sorry mommy." _This is Elesis's child? He's so cute._

"That's alright my dear. Go on." The maid released Kiho, and he ran down the stairs. They reached the top of the tower, and the door was opened for her. Aisha walked in, and saw a well loved head of crimson hair in front of her. Elesis sat on the balcony.

"Oh, hello dear." She turned to greet Aisha as she walked up to her. Aisha sat down next to her love.

"Hello." Looking over the balcony, Aisha saw the castle was atop one of the mountains bordering Hamel, providing a clear view of the capital.

"Lovely view isn't it?" Elesis sighed.

"Quite." Aisha agreed. _I can't be reckless. What could my trial be? I can't find any hints._

"I wonder how the others are doing." Elesis sighed as she stared down at Hamel. _So the others still remain in the castle. Why did we leave? And why did we declare ourselves royalty? None of this makes sense! Maybe...could it be that simple? No, no way. But...I like this._ Aisha stared at Elesis in a trance like state. _Just her and me...alone...together. Maybe...I don't have to leave._ Aisha noticed something, was it getting darker? It grew cold, and Aisha shielded her eyes to find Elesis gone. The white marble had turned black, and the sun was replaced by the moon. Aisha shot up in shock, and terror. Had she failed? Did her selfish desire for Elesis cost the mage her own life? It was quiet, maddeningly quiet. Aisha walked through the halls, hearing whispers in her mind.

_"Selfish."_

_"Ignorant."_

_"Cruel."_

The voices enveloped her with insults, and he opened the front gates to find a world blackened by ash. Bodies lay strewn across the floor, some young, some old. She saw what seemed to be melted metal, and realized they were the skeletons of her friends. Had her choice left her in eternal solitude? She sunk to her knees.

_"You let us die."_ The voices screamed, and Aisha covered her ears, wishing for the voices to cease. They only grew louder. Aisha began to cry.

"No...I don't want this...I never wanted this...I want them back...I want everyone back! I don't need just one person in my life! I don't want to abandon my friends!" Then, as Aisha screamed her plea into the ashen sky, the ground beneath her burst with life. Grass sprouted from the ash, vines climbed the castle walls as the walls bent and buckled. The sun broke through the dark sky, and when Aisha opened her eyes, the world was changed. Before her was a massive cherry blossom tree, with several gravestones. She got up, and walked alongside them. _Raven...Rena...Delilah...Chung..._ All her friends, and then, between Elsword and Elesis, was an open grave. The headstone was worn and broken. She strained to read the words, knowing what they would be.

_Aisha._

"No more...I won't lose my friends." Aisha jumped as a shadow emerged from the grave, and formed into a robed figure. In its cold, boney hands, was a large shovel. Ignoring Aisha, it began to fill in the hole. Aisha got up, and walked up to the grave. The specter stopped, and looked at her.

"Do you accept it?" It spoke, raspy and cold. Aisha was silent as she climbed down into the grave, and laid on her back. She closed her eyes, and welcomed death's cold embrace. As the specter piled dirt on top of her, Aisha felt slender, boney fingers wrapping themselves around her, sucking the life from her body. A single tear escaped her eye.

"Good bye...everyone." Aisha closed her eyes, and they did not open. Then, as the specter placed the last pile of dirt, Aisha felt like she was floating. Dark as the void, she felt scared. She felt someone tap her shoulder, and turned her head to see a bright light. _Is that...Ara?_ The shining outline extended a hand, and hesitantly Aisha did the same. When they touched, she felt warm. She felt safe. She felt loved. She smiled as she began to dissipate into rays of light, "Thank you Ara. I'll see you soon." And then, Aisha vanished from the dark.

* * *

Aisha awoke to feel herself being shaken. Someone was speaking loudly, and gravely. _Elesis? Don't be sad, I'm fine. Come on...open your eyes!_ Struggling, Aisha began to force her eyes open. She heard a sigh of relief as she groaned in discomfort.

"Oh thank El...you're alive." Elesis was kneeling next to the bench, her cheeks stained from tears.

"I'm fine...I think I can finally see correctly now." Elesis smiled, as only she knew what Aisha implied. Slowly, Aisha sat up, quickly regaining feeling in her limbs.

"We're glad you're back." Chung said.

"You were screaming in your slumber." Eve stated, showing why Elesis was scared.

"I'm sorry." Aisha apologized, then yawned loudly. Elsword chuckled.

"Let's all get some sleep." He said, and with his and Elesis's help, Aisha was taken to her room and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. She was glad her trial was over, but grew concerned once more._ Rena, Raven...be safe._


	7. Burnt Feather

Chapter Seven: Burnt Feather

Rena and Raven proceeded through the forest slowly. A fast gallop and the pack might try to attack them, or they would draw attention to themselves from the cult. They knew they had to move fast, yet they were restricted. Raven knew they could fend off the wolves, but Rena did not want to harm the wildlife. _Foolish, but she is better than I._ Rena scanned the area as Raven looked dead ahead.

"Raven." Rena looked to her companion, causing him to begin scanning the area, "Will you please have more faith in yourself?"

"Faith? Faith is wasted on me." Raven said as he continued to examine the forest. Rena twitched with annoyance.

"Shut it Raven. You're a good man, and you're not weak. So stop being an idiot, and have some pride!" Rena yelled, her temper lost. The forest grew quiet, and Raven stared at Rena in shock. He didn't expect such an outburst from her, especially given the current situation. They heard a faint whisper, and both ducked as several arrows flew by.

"Run!" Raven yelled, both riders kneeing their steeds and rushing forwards. Given what Eve told them, they were close to the bridge. A quick glance behind them revealed a large squadron of cultists pursuing them. They did not ride horses, but strange malformed creatures that seemed to resemble a slender bear. Raven ducked as a spear flew by, nearly hitting him.

"Raven! Look!" Just in front of them was a thin yet long wooden bridge. Rena's horse was faster, and overtook Raven and rushed across the bridge. As Raven rode onto it, Rena turned to fire several shots to protect him, knocking two arrows clean off their trajectory and killing a cultist. But then, Raven leapt back from his horse, drew his sword, and stood his ground in the center of the bridge, "Raven!"

"Rena! Get going!" Raven yelled, slicing an arrow and grabbing a thrown spear nimbly.

"Don't be an idiot Raven! Come on!" Raven ignored Rena's pleads, continuing to catch spears and hurl them back at the cultists. The squad leader cursed.

"Stop wasting ammo you buffoons! Get him!" One by one, the cultists rushed toward Raven, hoping the swaying of the bridge would throw him off balance. As the first target reached him, Raven grabbed the sword as the blow came, and hurled the cultist off the bridge and down into the rapids hundreds of feet below them. As each cultist came, they fell one by one from the bridge. Rena assisted him with a barrage of arrows, hoping Raven would see sense and turn to flee. But he stood his ground, instead working his way forward. Raven was nearing the other end, ready to tear the commander to pieces. But then, something came.

"Weaklings." Raven, as well as the cultists, cringed in fear at the deep, gruff voice. Thunder rolled in the forest as Brengulch emerged from the forest. The commander went to salute, only to have his head crushed in The Titan's hand. Raven inched back, his former strength gone. Brengulch scoffed, "Weak, and stupid!" With one cleave, Brengulch severed the bridge from the ground, sending it falling down into the ravine. The cultists screamed as they fell, but Raven managed to grab onto the wooden boards, slamming against the opposite wall.

"Raven! Come on!" Rena yelled, trying to get him to move faster. Brengulch turned, and picked up one of the bear lick creatures. It howled and resisted as he calculated the trajectory, and hurled the howling beast at Raven. Before Rena could warn him, Raven turned in time to get slammed by the beast. It knocked him from the wall, and sunk its teeth deep into his arm as they plummeted into the water. Rena was speechless, mortified as Raven was swept away, battling both the tide and the beast that was dragging him down. Rena saw Brengulch getting ready to jump across the ravine, and mounted her horse. There was nothing she could do, and she and Loerchik galloped away. The Titan's howling laughter rang through the air. Rena rode on, not looking back as tears filled her eyes. She had to find him, she had to. Brengulch was not pursuing, and Rena turned to enter the town. The sun was setting, and she needed to rest. In the morning she would begin her search for the fool who had thrown his life away in a last attempt to regain his pride.

* * *

The morning sun rose as Ara awoke in her bed. She rubbed her eyes, yawning deeply before she gasped. She was rubbing her own eye; she could use her arms again! Experimenting to see what she could do, she tried her toes. Nothing. Her legs. No response. She tried to lean forward, her back would not move. She turned to look as the door opened and Elesis stepped into the room with breakfast. To show her recovery, Ara waved pleasantly, making Elesis smile.

"Arm's working good?" She said as she laid the tray on Ara's lap since she was now able to feed herself without aid.

"Yes, but that's about it. Maybe if I can get a rolling chair I can get around."

"Are you sure you'd be up for it?" Ara was always sleeping so much, showing how tired she was. She would most likely be as such until she is fully restored, limbs working or not.

"I think if I get moving more I might get better. And...I hate being stuck up here all day." Elesis got up.

"Let me go find Eve, maybe we can get you something. I'll stay with you when you want to go somewhere, in case you run out of steam."

"Thank you." Ara bit down on her sandwich, and sighed, "I can't-"

"Oh put a cork in it." Elesis cut her off, "We're friends, and this is what friends do." Elesis left the room with a smile, turning to add something, "If we're on a hill and you start apologizing, I'm letting you coast down it."

"Alright, you win." Ara admitted defeat, and continued to eat her breakfast. She then suddenly looked to the West, out her window. She felt like something was off. She closed her eyes, and focused. She could make out a dim line, far to the West. She traced it, not hearing the door open and Chung step inside to greet her. She saw a raging river, a broken bridge, and then something that chilled her soul. She gasped, "Raven!" Chung jumped, nearly screaming in shock. Ara looked to him in worry, "Raven's in trouble!"

"W-What?! What are you saying?!"

"I can feel where my tails are, or one of them at least. I saw a broken bridge, and Raven was being swept away by a rapid river." Chung sat down.

"Try to look further; is there any chance he might wash up on a shore? If Rena and Raven got separated, we have to tell her where he might end up." Ara closed her eyes, and focused. Yes, not far from where Raven was currently, was a spot where the river entered a calm pool of water where a little hut rested on the tree line. She saw a young girl playing in the woods, and two adults fishing for food. They felt like good people, and the presence of her tail was strong here. She sighed in relief as Raven was thrown onto the path leading him straight there, and not the one to the wall of natural rock spikes.

"He's being carried to a hut near a calm pool with a family of three. They felt kind, so I think he will be alright."

"Is he-"

"He's alive, but badly hurt. We have to tell Rena!" Chung, knowing Ara's request, picked her up and began to run down the stairs. Chung kicked in the doors to the throne room, startling Delilah and Eve who were discussing something. Delilah scowled at her son.

"This had better be important Chung." Ara spoke up for him.

"Raven's in trouble!" Ara explained how she knew when she was given confused stares from Eve and Delilah. Delilah nodded her head slowly.

"They are a part of you so it makes sense you can sense them in this manner. Eve, get Aisha and the Siegharts in here now." Eve curtsied and left the hall. Chung sat Ara down on a bench, and Delilah sat next to her to keep her upright. Within minutes, Eve brought the others, Elsword wheeling in a wheelchair that Elesis had requested for Ara. After helping Ara sit down and get comfortable, she explained the situation.

"I'll contact her now." Aisha said, and set the orb in front of them. It began to swirl, the clouds within slowly parting. Rena came into view, distressed.

"Everyone! Raven's gone!" She panicked.

"We know Rena, Ara knows where he is." Rena stared in confusion.

"What? How?"

"We'll explain later, tell us what happened." Elsword said.

"We were ambushed by a brigade of cultists, but we reached the bridge. I rode across, but Raven jumped off his horse and let it run across as he turned to face the group. He forced them to fight him one by one on the narrow walkway, and was working his way forward to finish off the commander. But then...Brengulch showed up." Elsword twitched.

"Him? That's impossible, I saw him fall from the peak of a mountain!"

"I think there is a foreign element at work. After all, when Brengulch ambushed us here he was teleported in. They must have a powerful mage on their side to work from such a distance." Elsword sighed.

"That Oupol lady did vanish in thin air." Elsword shivered, and noticed Rena did the same. Rena continued.

"As he stepped out of the forest, Raven froze over. Brengulch broke the bridge but Raven managed to hold on. As he was climbing up, Brengulch picked up one of the strange bear-like creatures the cultists used for mounts and threw it at him, knocking him off the bridge and into the rapids. I had to run as Brengulch was coming for me next." Rena looked down, "That laugh...it still echoes in my mind."

"There's a hut in the forest at the end of the river Rena." Ara explained, "I felt Raven being pulled into that direction, they seem like kind people, a family of three. Try to find it." Eve was searching for the area on her map, and finally found it.

"It's far East of the bridge. There is a path to the base of the valley; you will have to go on foot." Rena nodded.

"Very well, I'll go now."

"Stay safe!" Chung said as the vision faded. Everyone sighed.

"All we can do now is wait and pray." Elesis said softly. Everyone got up, and left the hall.

* * *

Raven felt land, soft land torn apart into pathetically tiny fragments. He was on the shore, and heard voices. Cultists? No, he was still alive, and didn't feel restrained apart from his weary limbs. He tried to focus, to hear what went on around him. He could clearly hear the roar of the river, and the soft chatter of the trees. A pair of birds were singing nearby, and a voice, was it a child?

"Mommy!" It cried, young and soft. His hearing was getting clearer, the voice continued, "What do I do?"

"Don't touch him dear." Raven heard a woman reply, and began to feel someone's hands on his arm. He waited, regaining his strength.

"He must be a strong man to survive the river and whatever befell him prior." A man commented. Raven then opened his eyes to see three figures over him.

"He's awake!" The young girl said happily. Raven felt his hip, and felt his sword was not there. He rolled back and leapt to his feet, claw aflame as he assumed these were either thieves or assassins. The woman pulled the child back as the man put his hands up. The stranger's face had a large scar stretching diagonally across his face.

"We mean you no harm sir. You're sword is right there." He pointed off to the side, showing Raven's sword laying on the ground. He cautiously walked to his sword, arm pointed at the unfamiliar people. He picked up his sword, then examined his surroundings further. He saw a decent sized house, and a few fishing poles were on the floor. He had leapt to conclusions; this was simply a family living in the outdoors. He lowered his arm and sheathed his sword.

"I apologize for reacting in such a hostile manner. I did not realize you were just a simple family." The man laughed.

"That's alright. It seems as if you had a nasty surprise recently."

"Might we go inside?" The woman asked, holding the young girl's hand, "We should tend to your wounds." Raven looked at his arm, sure enough it was laced with bite wounds and claw marks. Raven nodded and followed the family inside. The wife motioned for him to sit down and she brought out some wrapping. The woman began her work, and Raven noticed she looked a lot like Eve. As she wrapped his wounds, the little girl, whose silver hair matched her mother's perfectly, stared at his claw.

"Is this your arm?" She asked innocently. The mother went to lecture her on probing at sensitive personal affairs, but stopped as Raven simply smiled.

"No, I lost my arm a long time ago."

"What happened?" She asked again.

"I was falsely accused of a crime I did not commit. I was rescued by my friends, but I only barely got away." She continued to stare at his claw, never having seen Nasod technology before, "Do you want to touch it?"

"Can I?"

"I don't mind. Just don't pull on anything; this is a very delicate machine in reality." The child began to rub the sleek metal, giggling as she saw her face in the reflective plating. The woman finished tending to his wounds, and put the wraps away. Raven stood up.

"Are you leaving?" The child said sadly, wanting to know more about him.

"I have a mission I have to finish. There is something I have to find."

"And what might that be if you don't mind my asking? Some funny things have been happening around here lately, maybe we can help." _Funny things? Could the tail be nearby and affecting the forest?_

"What do you mean by funny things?" The woman sighed.

"Quite recently, the forest creatures have been acting out of sorts. They used to be peaceful and left us alone in the forest, but now they've been angered by something."

"Come to think of it..." The man rubbed his chin in thought, "I think there is something wrong with the pool as well. We haven't caught anything decent recently." Raven sighed.

"Would you mind if I investigate the pool? This might be related to my search."

"By all means go ahead, however the water is very deep, we've gone swimming before and have never seen the bottom."

"I see. Excuse me." Raven left the house, the family following him out. He waded into the water and covered his mouth with his claw before submerging. Eve had made an augmentation to his claw a long time ago to allow it to function as a respirator, and he could breathe easily as he swam down. He kept his eyes open, searching for the tail as he made his way further down. Time rolled by, soon he determined he had been swimming for over an hour, nearly two. _They were right, this pool is deep._

Raven stopped and looked around, the water felt different here. He examined the walls, and saw a large boulder blocking an entrance to a submerged cave. He saw a faint glimmer slipping through the cracks. Raven took a deep breath and began to slam his claw against the stone, detonating small charges of gunpowder on impact. Raven had to stop a few times to take another breath, but he soon fractured the rock enough to split it clean in two. He swam through the tunnel, and emerged in an air pocket. He gasped as he breathed in fresh air, and saw his prize before him. Levitating above a small altar covered with foliage, was the tail. Raven crawled out of the water, and approached the altar. He reached for the tail, when something wrapped itself around his leg.

"What the-!?" Raven was dragged back and into the air, the cavern lighting up as something awoke. A mutation of some kind had been disturbed by his presence, and angered by the tail's influence. A large mouth emerged from the wall, and the tendril began to drag Raven towards it. He sunk his claw into the floor to halt his movement and cleaved the vine to free himself. The creature roared in pain, suddenly exposing two large, fleshy orbs. Thinking fast, Raven threw his sword at one while he fired off rounds of explosive piercing rounds at the other. As the blows connected, the mutated plant shrieked, forcing Raven to shield his ears. It flailed in anger, and as its movements began to slow, the beast expired. Panting, shocked and tired from the long swim, Raven tore his sword from the dead beast, and retrieved the tail. As he picked it up, it began to glow brilliantly. Raven shielded his eyes, "What is this?!" The tail wouldn't stop glowing, so Raven stuffed it into his pack. He sighed, "Things should quiet down here, time to go back."

Raven began his long ascent to the surface, knowing it would take him about an hour since he was no longer searching for his target. The aquatic wildlife swarmed around him, the formerly reclusive water dwellers seemed to be relaxed now. _The tail and the altar must have some manner of relationship. No matter, I have it and I need to find Rena._ Raven saw the surface, and something was flickering on the water's reflection. He stopped, looking closer. _Is that...fire?! No! No, no, no, no!_ Raven swam to the surface as fast as he could, and broke free from the cold water's airless grasp. He confirmed his fear.

"Hah ha ha ha ha ha!" The eerie sound of maniacal laughter echoed through the forest. The house of those who had saved his life was now burning to the ground. A woman, a dark elf, was laughing in front of the burning wreckage. He looked at her hands, seeing them stained with blood. He felt anger rush through his soul.

"You bitch!" Raven roared as he ran from the water and rushed the crazed elf. He went to sever her head, but she ducked at the last second and swept Raven off his feet.

"Cooking time!" She yelled as she hurled Raven at the burning wall, sending him crashing into the house. He jumped to his feet, and heard something amidst the inferno. A child, crying.

"Mommy...Daddy...help..." Raven turned to the main room, the origin of the sound. The doors were blocked with burning wood pylons, but Raven cleaved through the boards with his claw. He saw the child in front of her parent's bodies, a burning log pinning her leg to the floor. She looked up with tear filled eyes as Raven picked up the log and threw it across the room.

"Come on!" He picked her up and put her on his back, "Hold on tight." He ordered, and she did so as he picked up the lifeless bodies of her parents. They deserved a proper burial. Raven approached the front door and kicked it in, sending it flying towards a very surprised elf. The woman bent backwards and let the burning door sail over her and into the water. Raven laid the parents on the floor, and stood in front of them as the child sat on the floor crying. Her burns were not severe, but they would hurt. He drew his sword, and lowered his stance. _No more._ He said to himself. _No one else gets hurt on my watch._ The elf stood there, smiling deviously.

"A proud warrior falls to the depths of despair and comes back swinging! How...romantic." The woman's voice turned lovey-dovey suddenly, but Raven was not phased. He threw a cluster of grenades from his arm at the woman, forcing her to dodge. She jumped over them and came right at him from the air. Raven cleaved the air to hit her, but she curled her legs in to block the strike with her thick plated leggings. Raven caught her leg in his claw, and slammed her into the floor before hurling her across the clearing. He had not moved from his spot in front of the child. The dark elf charged him again, and Raven saw something jump out of the forest behind her.

"I'll take you both on!" He yelled, making the rouge notice the newcomer. Brengulch slammed into the floor behind her, breathing angrily.

"Oupol..." He growled. Oupol scoffed and placed a hand on her hip and grinned.

"Mad?"

"You filthy whore!" Brengulch roared, surprising Raven. Brengulch drew his greatswords and slammed them into the floor before swinging them in a scissor motion to cut the elf in half. She jumped over him and balanced on his head.

"What's your problem!?" She yelled. Brengulch dropped a sword and went to grab her. She narrowly jumped off in time, in Raven's direction. Taking the opportunity, he grabbed the back of her head, and set off a charge of gunpowder. She flew back at Brengulch, who grabbed her and threw her at his feet at full force, sending her bouncing up slightly as she coughed up blood. He raised his sword to impale her into the floor when an arrow flew through the air and exploded as it hit his arm, staggering him and giving Oupol an opportunity to roll to safety.

"Raven! Watch out!" Rena ran into the clearing with bow drawn.

"Rena! Don't!" Rena was confused as Raven and Brengulch stood side by side and approached Oupol. _What the hell is going on?_ Rena was so confused, but it seemed Brengulch was not after them. She joined them, arrow primed and ready to fire. She glanced at Brengulch.

"I apologize for that Brengulch." He remained silent, only shaking his arm that the arrow hit. Suddenly, a rush of wind stopped them in their tracks, the three of them sinking their weapons into the floor to stop from being pushed back. Raven turned to see the child was not being affected by the wind. Oupol stood up, smirking.

"Later boys! Oh, and sexy girl..." Oupol looked at Rena, and blew her a kiss before pivoting and slapping her rear, "I'll be waiting for you." With that last insulting comment, Oupol vanished from sight. Brengulch clenched his swords, trying to contain his anger.

"Damn bitch! How dare she intervene!?" Raven and Rena looked at one another. She? He was not referring to Oupol, as she intervened nothing. They remained silent, pretending they misunderstood it. But Raven needed to know something.

"Brengulch." The Titan turned to look at him as everyone sheathed their blades, "Why did you help me?"

"That coward murdered innocents. I could not stay my blade." Rena and Raven looked at each other. Rena and Raven were informed of how Brengulch acted when he ran into Elsword the last time they talked to the others. It seems they misunderstood him.

"Then why does a man of honor like you fight with one such as her? I need not an answer, I am just perplexed." Brengulch sighed.

"I have my reasons, as do you. They conflict, so we fight. I will not linger anymore here, but the next time we meet-" Raven suddenly stuck out his hand.

"We fight with honor." Brengulch hesitated, and took off his helm to reveal a smile.

"With honor." He took Raven's hand, and shook it, "Troops will be pulling out since the tail is in your possession, your return voyage will be calm." He looked at the child, "I leave her in your hands." Brengulch adorned his helm, and leapt across the clearing into the forest. Rena and Raven closed their eyes as the child continued to cry.

"Mommy...hic...daddy..." Rena looked up to see Raven walking over to the smoldering remains of the house. He began to take pieces of boards and break them into equal parts. He then took metal struts and straightened them before punching them into the boards to stick them together; making a pair of gravestones from the house these people built themselves for a peaceful life that was now shattered. He walked over to the young girl, and placed his hand on her shoulder, "M-Mister?"

"Can you tell me their names?"

"Kyle...and Miki." The silver haired child sniffled. Raven then took his claw's index finger and carved the names onto the boards before walking to the base of the house and sticking them into the ground. He rummaged through the wreckage, and found a steel shovel that survived the inferno quite well. Rena comforted the child as Raven began to dig the graves. The lonely child had her face buried in Rena's neck, "I'm scared..." She whimpered.

"Don't worry." Rena said softly, rubbing her shoulder, "We'll find you a place where you can be safe." Raven walked up to them quietly, and picked up the father. After placing him in the grave, he did the same for the mother. The three of them filled in the graves, and Rena took the girl to the edge of the forest to get flowers for the graves. Raven was on his knees when they returned, the girl having found their favorite flowers for them. They laid the flowers down, and uttered a small prayer for them to rest in peace. Raven however, had one final act of repayment for these people.

"What is your name?" He asked the child.

"Sana." She said. Raven got on one knee, and held out his hand.

"Do you want to come with us Sana? I can think of no other way to repay you and your family for saving my life." Rena was shocked. She could feel that Raven changed, maybe back to his old self and more, but not this changed. Willing to take an orphan under his wing? Sana smiled.

"I want to stay with you mister! You and the pretty lady beat up that mean elf." Rena blushed slightly as the child called her pretty, feeling somewhat flustered. Raven just smiled.

"Then call me Raven, that's my name. And this..." Raven looked at his comrade, who had been there for him every step of their journey.

"I'm Rena." She smiled, glad Raven made this choice. Sana seemed to be no more than four, and was downright adorable to boot. Raven picked the child up and put her on his shoulder.

"Come on." He looked at Rena, "Let's go home." Without looking back, not wanting to ruin this new happiness with reminders of sorrow, Rena took them on the path she had come from, and took one final look at the beautiful valley Sana had called home all her life before turning to their horse, and preparing for the long journey back to the castle.


	8. Moving Forward

**Vayne: To help with any possible name confusion, here's a list of the draconic names I'm using and the translations. This will be in every chapter from here on out.**

**Loerchik-Pain (Raven's horse)**

**Brengulch-Despair (The Titan)**

**Oupol-lust (Dark Elf)**

**Cirau-kind (Rena's horse)**

**Tiichi-Honor (Elsword's horse)**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Moving Forward

The setting sun set the sky ablaze with a calming orange hue. Raven, Rena, and their new found companion trotted along the forest path, Sana constantly playing with Loerchik's mane, giggling like an angel. Raven had been silent the entire journey, but calm and collected. Rena was happy as well, Raven was back to his old self, and seemed to see some manner of camaraderie with Brengulch now, after solidifying his sense of honor. Rena looked up to see a large wolf in the center of the road. Raven stopped, and Sana looked at the wolf.

"Lanee!" Sana proclaimed, trying to get off the horse. Raven held her steady.

"Sana, you know this wolf?" Sana nodded.

"Lanee always helped Daddy hunt for food when he couldn't find anything himself. She's a good girl, watch!" Sana looked back to the wolf, "Lanee, come!" At Sana's command, Lanee jogged over to them. Loerchik and Cirau remained calm, so the wolf was obviously trained. Raven looked down as the proud creature looked up at him. He could see the sadness in the wolf's eyes. Lanee wanted to come with them, to stay with Sana. Sana was struggling to get off the horse, and Raven sighed and let her down. Sana instantly wrapped her arms around Lanee's strong neck, "We missed you girl." Sana whispered. Rena smiled.

"She's a lovely example of the species Sana." Rena praised. Lanee was quite large for a wolf, her fur sleek and smooth. Her eyes reflected her strength, and Raven could feel she had know a long life of survival.

"She's my best friend, look!" Surprising both of them, Sana crawled onto Lanee's back, the strong beast easily holding her up. She held the wolf tightly, slowly crying, "I missed you."

"And she missed you too." Rena said. Being an elf, she could comprehend messages from animals better than humans.

"Well, let's continue. We're almost there." Raven could see the end of the forest before them, and within a few minutes of walking they stepped out onto vast plains. Before them lay the great white city of Hamel. Rena and Raven sighed, happy to see their home once more. Sana stared in wonder.

"You live there?" She asked. Rena nodded.

"And a lot of other people too, some are our close friends."

"Is it like the town?" The largest settlement Sana had ever seen was the town they lived near, and it was still quite small in size.

"It's not a town, but a city." Raven said.

"City?"

"It's kind of just a very, very large town, but a lot of very important people live here. You see that giant building in the center?" Rena pointed to the castle, and Sana nodded, "That's where we live."

"Really?!"

"Yes, we're guards for the royal family, who rule over this land and keep it safe from invasions. Our friends also protect them, and live in there as well. It's called the castle."

"Castle..." Sana had heard the word before in fairy tales her mother used to tell her.

"Now, how about we go home?" Raven said calmly, and after a nod from both girls they began the walk through the plains.

The tall wheat swayed in the soft breeze, sending waves like an ocean that rolled over them. In the distance they could see a caravan leaving for pastures new for trade. Above them, as they drew closer to the ocean, flew a collection of sea gulls. Now on the border of the city, they circled around to get to the gate, several guards seeing them as they rode. Raven and Rena simply acknowledged them when they welcomed them home with a wave of the hand. They soon reached the gate, and rode into the street, Rena constantly having to stop guards from attacking Lanee even though Sana was happily riding on the wolf's back. As they walked, Sana constantly asked Raven and Rena questions.

"What's that?" She pointed to the large fountain in the plaza.

"The fountain, it funnels water from the moats," Raven pointed to the various open spaces in the city, "and brings it here for people to drink."

"We're almost there." Rena said, and pointed to the castle gates. They rode across the gate, and Rena and Raven dismounted their horses, taking their packs from their steeds' backs. Raven turned to see the gates open. Her black dress flowing in the breeze, she approached the returning party.

"Welcome home, it is good to see you well." Eve, her drones accompanying her, shook Rena's hand as she spoke, then noticed Sana looking at her in awe, "And who is this?"

"This is Sana." Raven said. Eve crouched down for a close look.

"Hello Sana, my name is Eve." Sana walked up to her, and touched Eve's hair.

"You look like Mommy." She said.

"You're mother? Where is she?" Sana immediately looked at the floor, and Eve needed no explanation, "I see. We will take care of you Sana, it's the least we can do."

"Indeed it is." Raven said, making Eve intrigued as to what happened. She assumed Sana was the daughter of the couple who Ara said would find Raven. Eve looked at Lanee.

"Is this your companion?"

"This is Lanee! She's my friend." Sana said, scratching Lanee behind the ear. Eve stood up.

"Rena, Raven, the others will want to hear of your return. I will see about getting Sana here a room." Eve held out her hand, "Could you come with me please?"

"But I want to stay with uncle Raven." Raven stared at her; surprised she valued him enough to refer to him as an uncle. He smiled; it made him feel somewhat old.

"I am sure you do, but Raven and Rena have important matters to take care of for a bit. Besides, I would like to learn more about you. After all, since you will be living here now I will be teaching you."

"Teaching me?"

"I'll be helping you learn about your new world. This place is very different from the one you used to know. You have a lot of interesting things to learn about." Raven and Rena left Sana and Lanee with Eve, and made their way through the halls to the throne room. They paused, and Raven pushed the large doors open. Delilah sat on the throne; Elsword, Elesis, Aisha, Chung, and Ara were present as well.

"Welcome home." Delilah greeted, motioning for the two to rise as they bowed.

"Ara, how are you feeling?" Rena noticed she was in a wheelchair.

"Tired, but fine." She said, holding out her arms. Rena hugged her, and Raven walked up to Aisha.

"I found it." He said, and reached into the pack, he looked up in confusion as everyone gasped once he touched it, setting it off in a brilliant show of light once again, "What? It's been doing this since I picked it up."

"Raven, did you forget already?" Raven thought, trying to recall the memory. He then looked at the tail. _That's right, the trial._ He sighed. Rena held his shoulder.

"Whenever you're ready." She said. Raven went straight to the bench. There was no point delaying this. After laying down, he closed his eyes, and clenched the tail.

* * *

In the central tower, Eve brought Sana and Lanee up to their room. She opened the door and let them inside. Sana looked around the elegant room, and Eve walked to the balcony door and opened it wide. The cool ocean breeze flowed into the room, making Sana rub her nose at the new smell.

"We'll have to get you new clothes soon." Eve said, mostly to herself. She would probably be up all night sewing dresses and whatnot for their new resident. Eve turned to see Sana simply staring at her, Eve's silken hair swaying in the breeze. She saw a pained, saddened look in Sana's eyes.

"I miss my mom..." She began to sniffle, rubbing her eyes as Lanee nudged her to the bed. Eve sat down next to her.

"What was your mother like? I imagine she was a lovely lady."

"She was super nice, and looked just like you. Whenever I was sick she made me a special stew he made from the fish dad caught. She'd always read me bedtime stories to help me get to sleep." Eve sighed, and held her tightly.

"Well then, I will do my best to stand in for her."

"R-Really?" Eve nodded, smiling kindly. Sana wiped her eye, "Can I...call you mom?" Eve blushed slightly. She had always dreamed of having a child, but being a Nasod she was unable to have children. _Come to think of it, Elesis should be delivering soon._

"Of course you can, and I'll do my best to treat you as my own child." Sana hugged Eve's waist, and Eve patted her head. She looked up as someone knocked urgently on the door.

"Eve!" It was Aisha.

"Stay here Sana; get accustomed to your new room."

"Okay mom." Eve left the room, and saw Aisha was scared.

"What's going on?"

"I think Raven's failing his trial! He keeps yelling in pain and the tail is beginning to go black!" Eve froze; they had to help him somehow. They ran down the stairs, and burst into the throne room. Everyone was gathered around Raven, not knowing what to do. Eve suddenly had an idea.

"What if instead of conquering his emotion, he has to embrace it?"

"But we don't know what it is!" Elsword said, "Aisha, is there any way for us to know what it is?"

"It chooses the emotion that the person is currently most strong with." Rena looked up.

"Rena?" Ara wondered what she remembered as Rena knelt down next to Raven and whispered in his ear, inaudible to the others. She could only pray Raven could hear her.

* * *

Raven ran through the blackened forest, the sounds of the pack close behind him and echoing through the trees. _Why is this happening?! I did as Aisha told us to, rejecting this emotion, why is this occurring?!_ Raven tripped over a branch, just as a wolf dove over him in an attempt to crush his skull in its jaws. Raven scrambled to his feet and held up his arm as the beast dove at him again, pinning him to the floor. As Raven struggled, he saw a small hole in the dark clouds, and a voice.

_"Raven...embrace it...you have to..."_

"Rena?!" Raven didn't know if the world was tricking him, but he had no other option to go to. His claw erupted with flame, scorching the wolf's mouth as Raven drew his sword and sliced his attacker's jugular. The beast fell to the floor in a heap, and Raven rose slowly as the rest of the pack drew near. He turned to face them, and sheathed his sword. He could see the ravenous animals clearly, and stood tall in the darkness, "I am Raven! Leader of the Black Crow Mercenaries! You will not take this from me! No one ever will!" As Raven declared his title, and his vow to his former comrades, the world fractured, the wolves frozen in mid leap and stride. Raven was confused, and slowly reached out to the crack in front of him, as if the world was made of glass. As his metal finger tapped the glass, it shattered and darkness enveloped him. He looked around, searching for a light, when he saw a glowing outline of a close friend.

"Not all sins are bad." It said to him and held out its hand, "As long as they are in moderation." Raven smiled, and took the image's hand.

"Thank you Ara, I understand now, and you've given me courage to move forward." The glowing shade seemed to smile as Raven vanished, returning to the real world. Raven fell through a tunnel of light, and could hear his friends concerned voices.

"Is he...alright?" He could hear the echo of Eve's voice.

"I don't know..." Rena.

"The tail!" Aisha proclaimed loudly.

"It's whitening!" Chung sighed with relief. After a fall that had felt like hours, Raven felt he was back in his body, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Welcome back." Ara said. Raven smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said, and Aisha seemed confused.

"For what?" Ara tilted her head to the side. Raven sat upright.

"It's nothing. Anyway, that's three tails. Any improvement?" Ara began to try moving her body, and managed to lean forward slightly.

"Not much." Ara said, "But...can we not rest for a while? Everyone is here." Delilah smiled.

"I think that's a good idea. After all, the Harmony Festival is almost here. We deserve a rest." Aisha nodded.

"We've restored three tails out of nine, whatever plans the cult had to finish breaking the seal are ruined." Elesis sighed, then held her head, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...just feeling...shaky..." Aisha helped Elesis sit down. Delilah and Eve exchanged glances; the child would be due soon. Elesis smiled wearily, "Don't worry...about me." Elsword stayed by her side, as did Aisha. Ara, Delilah, and Rena left to walk in the garden, and Eve turned to go back to Sana.

"Eve?" Eve turned to see Raven following her out the door.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something. Do you think we might be able to augment my claw to shred through Brengulch's armor?" Eve smiled.

"Of course, but I believe I should get more acquainted with Sana, she wants me to be her new mother it seems." Eve sighed pleasantly, and Raven stepped closer.

"Well, I feel that you will make a great mother."

"Thank you. I'll see you around then." Eve turned and left for Sana's new room, and Raven left for his own room. He collapsed onto the bed, and black out as he drifted to sleep.


	9. Harmony's Gift

**Name Meanings.**

**Loerchik-Pain (Raven's horse)**

**Brengulch-Despair (The Titan)**

**Oupol-lust (Dark Elf)**

**Cirau-kind (Rena's horse)**

**Tiichi-Honor (Elsword's horse)**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Harmony's Gift

The city bustled with activity as the entire city of Hamel prepared for the Harmony Festival. Farmers and peddlers were busy setting up stalls for food, games, and other things of that kind. Guards were on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary, and children ran rampart through the streets playing games of tag and hide and go seek. The residents were hard at work hanging ornaments and decorations amidst the rooftops and across the streets, come night fall the city streets would be bursting with light and joy. At the castle, Raven woke up early and got ready for his daily patrol. After donning his armor and grabbing his sword, he left his quarters and made his way to the garden by way of the north hallway, encircling the entire floor before reaching his destination.

"Good morning Raven." Raven turned to see Elesis and Aisha, the former being in a wheel chair.

"Good morning. Are you alright Elesis?" Elesis simply smiled at Raven's inquiry.

"The doctor recommended I remain sitting as much as possible." She rubbed her stomach with a slight sigh, "He'll be here any day now." Raven smiled.

"First Eve gets Sana, and now you'll have your own little one." Raven sighed then, "If only I had the luxury."

"I'm sure you'll have a kid someday Raven, I know you'd make an incredible father." Aisha said supportably.

"Who knows?" Raven said in all honesty, "Please excuse me, I want to finish my patrol before I relax in peace." Elesis and Aisha didn't stop Raven since he did have plans to relax at some point. Aisha and Elesis went off somewhere, and Raven opened the back doors to the garden. No sooner had he touched the door did he hear a melodic sound. The sound that was truly from heaven itself, a child's laugh. With a gifted smile, Raven opened the door to see Eve, Ara, and Sana sitting by the fountain. Ara was still in her wheelchair, and was tossing a small ball back and forth with the giggling child. Eve had a serene smile on her face, truly like a mother observing her child.

"Good morning Raven." Eve greeted, and Sana caught the ball before turning. Ara smiled.

"Raven!" Sana dropped the ball and ran up to him. He caught her easily as she jumped at him.

"Hello Sana, playing with Ara?" Raven set the young girl on the floor.

"Yup!"

"She keeps calling me auntie." Ara said, and Sana turned to her.

"Mama told me always to call older people that were really nice auntie or uncle, so I do!" Raven shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. But where's Lanee?"

"She went into the maze, she likes flowers." Sana said. Ara could see the look in Raven's eyes, and beckoned Sana over.

"Sana, Raven has some things to take care of, why don't you come back here?"

"Okay!" Sana skipped over to Eve and Ara, and resumed their little game. Raven smiled, and turned to leave.

"Raven." Eve stopped him, walking up to him for some privacy.

"Yes?"

"That child is attached to you. I guess you could say she loves you for saving her life and laying her family to rest." Eve grabbed his claw, which was reinforced by her hands only a few days ago, "Please, do not do anything to endanger yourself, to make her sad."

"I have no intention of doing anything of the kind. Now, I want to finish my patrol, come back, and relax." Raven was let go, and walked off in a hurry to finish his routine.

"Mom!" Eve turned at Sana's voice, still not entirely used to her being referred to as such, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sana, just had something important to tell Raven."

* * *

Elsword wandered through the castle, wondering where Ara was. It was still early, but she wasn't in her room. He checked each room in the royal quarters, thinking she might be with a friend, but to no avail. Elsword was worried, had she been kidnapped? Was it Oupol? Brengulch? His anxiety grew to the point he no longer looked where we was going, simply wandering aimlessly for any clues to her whereabouts. As he turned a corner, Elsword bumped into someone.

"Oof!" It was Chung. Feeling ashamed, Elsword helped him up.

"Apologies." Elsword said, and Chung dusted himself off.

"No biggie, but why are you in such a rush?"

"I can't find Ara." Chung smiled.

"Ah, I last saw her in the garden with Eve and Sana." Elsword wanted to leave instantly, but wasn't sure if Chung needed him, "Oh go on, go to her. Mother wants me to get ready for the party anyway."

"Thank you." Elsword hurried off, running through the busy castle corridors to the garden gates. Slowing once he reached them, he gently opened the doors, and saw Ara by the fountain. With her were Eve, Sana, and Raven.

"Elsword!" Ara greeted him with a loving smile.

"Morning everyone." Elsword said with a wave as he approached. He took Ara's hands and kissed her cheek, "Glad you're feeling better."

"And I'm glad we're finally taking a break." Ara said. Sana looked at both of them, then to Raven.

"What's wrong with auntie Ara?" She asked.

"Those people who were at your home did something very cruel to Ara, and we've been working hard to make her better." Sana looked suddenly determined.

"I want to help to!" She declared. Ara giggled.

"Then don't look so serious and smile for me. After all, I'm pretty much glued to my bed; I'd love for you to keep me company." Sana lit up, happy to be of help.

"In fact, Ara will be helping me with your education, so you can also help by paying attention to your lessons." Eve said.

"Okay!" Sana walked over to Ara, and she picked Sana up and placed her on her lap.

"Are you looking forward to the festival?" Ara asked the small child, who then nodded.

"Mama always took me into the village for the Harmony Festival! They always had a lot of sweets and cakes for me!" Ara smiled.

"Well, it's a very different experience in the castle." Eve began to explain. As she spoke, Raven got up and motioned for Elsword to follow. Confused, Elsword followed him just around the corner of the hedge.

"Something up?" Elsword asked.

"Yes, I could have sworn I saw Brengulch in the city when I was on the ramparts on patrol." Elsword stiffened. He was not scared, everyone was well rested, prepared, and Raven was back to his old self and with a specially augmented claw for special measures. Raven continued, "But...he was unarmed, and made sure he stayed away from public areas to avoid conflict."

"He's not the type for a stealth operation." Elsword mused, "Oupol would be sufficiently more suited for that."

"His actions suggest he's acting alone."

"We'll see what happens. For now, let's just take it easy."

"But we still have to be ready."

"Quite." Both jumped as Eve suddenly came around the corner. She smiled, "I will keep a close eye on Ara and Sana. I've already told her I plan to give her a special lecture on the history of the Harmony Festival tonight in the queen's quarters so she can still enjoy the show."

"Thank you." Both men said in unison. Eve smiled again.

"Well, come on. We must get ready for the party." Raven shook his head.

"I have to investigate this, just to be safe. If it feels too hairy, I will withdrawal and return immediately." Eve sighed.

"Very well." Raven looked at Elsword.

"I will go alone. Both of us would attract too much attention." Raven smiled as Elsword began to protest, "Spend this night with her, Elsword. You both deserve it." With that, Raven left the garden, and into the castle. Eve followed after him, picking up Sana and taking her off, leaving Ara by herself. Elsword walked over to her, and smiled.

"What do you want to do before the party?" Elsword asked.

"Could we go to the tree? I'd like to relax with you, alone." Elsword began to wheel Ara into the maze.

"That sounds like a plan." As they left, he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." She quickly replied.

* * *

"Damn it...did I lose the trail?" Raven cursed as he wandered the back alleys. He knew this was where he first saw Brengulch, and was attempting to follow the route he saw he was taking. As he walked, Raven could see he was moving further to the castle. _What is he planning?_ Raven looked around, and turned right, the other two paths leading to the streets. He was confused when he saw a dead end, "A trick? No...Brengulch wouldn't play a trick, he's too forward." Raven rummaged through the trash and crates, wondering if there was a passageway somewhere. As he slid a large box out of the way, he saw a large brick in the floor was jutting out. Cautiously, he lifted it up, and underneath was a hemp bag with a note.

_Raven,_

_I know you will see me, so I will tell you now. My master's plans are ruined because of your actions, and my allegiance with them is on a thread. I only remain due to the same reason I joined them in the first place, but...perhaps you will be able to help me achieve my goal, one way, or another. Take the bag, and despite it is me saying this, enjoy your festival._

Raven folded the note, and reached for the bag. As he picked it up, he noticed it was soft and flexible. It was also warm. Raven opened the bag, and stared in shock.

"Is this real?" Raven couldn't believe it, "Did...he give us another tail?"

* * *

The night sky was bombarded with shooting fireworks. As they were set off, the satisfying whistle soared through the air before they cracked into numerous arrays of shapes and colors. Atop a large hill in the hedge maze, under a small apple tree, Elsword and Ara lay on the grass in each other's arms. They watched the sky light up, go dark, then light up again in a quick, rhythmic pattern. From the castle, the sound of the nobles enjoying themselves could be faintly heard.

"It's a lovely night isn't it?" Ara said. The sky was clear, the moon full, and not a speck of a cloud was in sight.

"It is." Elsword said, and held her tighter, "It's just like the night when we met. The night when I fell in love." Ara blushed.

"Really?"

"Really." Elsword then looked to the castle tower, seeing Eve, Sana, and Elesis on the queen's balcony, which was also a hanging garden.

"Elsword?" Ara followed his gaze, and sighed, "I'm sure Elesis will be fine."

"I just..." Ara glared at him.

"She's been through a lot; I know she won't be taken out by giving birth. Not while we have anything to say about it." Elsword sighed.

"You're right. I need to stop worrying." Ara pulled herself on top of him.

"Yes, and start thinking about us." Ara silenced any further conversation with a deep kiss, and Elsword wrapped his arms around her.

Meanwhile, from atop the royal quarters, Sana stared at the night sky. She would squeak and recoil at every explosion, only to be drawn back in awe by the dazzling colors. Eve smiled.

"Ah..." Eve snapped as she heard Elesis moan, and saw her clenching her stomach.

"Elesis?" Eve instantly was on her feet, checking to make sure she was alright.

"I think...I'm going to be sick..."

"Oberon!" Eve called for her butler, a personal gift to herself many years ago. Unlike her drones she did not use her servants for combat; they were simply to help around the house. The butler quickly appeared with a bucket, and put it in place just as Elesis couldn't hold her bowels anymore and retched. Sana looked frightened.

"Is Elesis okay?" Sana nervously asked Eve. She nodded.

"Elesis is pregnant remember?" Sana nodded, still confused, "Just like when your mother was when she was carrying you, a woman gets quite sick when she is pregnant as they have to give much of their nutrients, which keeps them healthy, to the child to keep the child healthy." Sana walked over to Elesis, and held her hand.

"You get better Auntie." Sana ordered, drawing a smile from both of them. Sana was only a young girl, but was so unique in so many ways.

"Do you want to rest Elesis? I am sure Delilah won't mind you resting in her bed." As bad as Elesis felt for using the queen's bed, she didn't have much choice. As she nodded her head, Oberon helped her to the bed, and tucked her in. Within minutes, Elesis was sound asleep. Eve and Sana were alone on the balcony, watching the fireworks light the sky. The night had just begun.


	10. Laid Bare

**Name Meanings.**

**Loerchik-Pain (Raven's horse)**

**Brengulch-Despair (The Titan)**

**Oupol-lust (Dark Elf)**

**Cirau-kind (Rena's horse)**

**Tiichi-Honor (Elsword's horse)**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Laid Bare

The Harmony Festival continued through the peaceful night, the world seeming to forget its struggles. Eve and Sana sat together under the night sky, Sana captivated by the colors that painted the sky ever so briefly before the black consumed it. Behind them in the bedroom, Elesis was sleeping soundly under the watchful eye of Oberon. Sana was now staring past the fireworks, and staring straight at the black sky. Eve felt a question birthed by curiosity rising to the occasion as Sana turned to look at her.

"Mom, why is the sky black at night?" Eve smiled, expecting this question.

"I assume you know about colors." Sana nodded, "First, the three main colors are red, blue, and yellow. With those three, you can make all the colors in the rainbow."

"But why is the sky black?" Sana pressed her question.

"That's a special case." Eve motioned with both her hands, "White, and black. White is a blend of colors, while black is the absence of color. Now color needs light, so that is why the sky is black at night. The sun is not giving us light to see the colors of the sky, turning it black while in reality the sky is actually black and not blue."

"It's not?" Sana was confused.

"Our planet, Elrios, is in what we call Space. Space is void of all color, and is home to many other stars." Eve pointed to the sky, "See all those bright dots in the sky? Those are stars, and our sun is also a star."

"Cool." Sana smiled at Eve, "You're so smart mom!" Eve blushed at Sana's unending praise. Eve looked down at the garden, and saw Ara and Elsword sleeping beneath a tree. _They deserve it._ Eve looked back to Elesis. _They're all so young, why must they be forced through this torture?_ Eve sighed, drawing Sana's attention, "Mom? Are you sad?"

"Slightly. It has been very difficult for me lately. All these people who I hold dear going out into danger, it keeps me awake at night." Sana hopped over to her.

"I know uncle Raven will always come home! He's super strong." Eve smiled, and patted the child's head.

"Yes...yes he is." Eve suddenly jolted upright, noticing Oberon at the door. Now that she was listening, she could hear a well memorized sound. Elesis was groaning and sobbing in pain, near agony.

"M-Mom?" Eve silently picked Sana up, and gave her to Oberon.

"Take her to Delilah, and send some maids up here and Ophelia. Now!" Oberon rushed off, Sana dreadfully confused and scared. Eve looked back to Elsword's location, "Please don't be concerned, it will be alright."

"Eve..." Eve rushed to Elesis's side at her name, "It hurts..."

"Shh...don't talk Elesis." Eve knew the soon to be mother was on the verge of screaming, and Eve was not going to be able to deal with Elsword if she did. Elesis was crying as Ophelia and a few maids burst into the room. Eve quickly gave out instructions, as she had delivered children before during her long stay at this castle.

* * *

In the main hall, the party was going well. Chung and Rena were socializing with the guests, and Delilah was currently aware of the developing situation above when Oberon left Sana in her care. Delilah was constantly soothing the timid child, assuring her that Elesis would be alright. As the front doors opened, everyone quickly turned and then returned to their business as they saw Raven enter the hall. He looked over the crowd, and made his way to Rena and Chung.

"Oh Raven, where were you?" Chung asked as Raven reached them.

"What's with the bag?" Rena asked.

"You'll never believe this." Raven said, panting slightly as he had ran back to the castle, "Brengulch left a tail for us in an alleyway." He held up the bag to a pair of shocked eyes.

"You're kidding." Raven shook his head.

"He left a note and everything." Rena was dumbstruck.

"Maybe he really isn't bad." Rena breathed.

"Something up?" The three turned as Elsword, along with Ara and Aisha, approached them.

"Brengulch left us a present." Raven said, opening the bag slightly for the others to look inside. Elsword just smiled, not trusting Brengulch for a minute.

"Another tail, good." Ara looked at him from her chair.

"Hopefully it will let me feel my legs again." Elsword held her shoulders.

"Yeah. I want so bad to be able to dance with you right now. I'll just have to wait."

"Anyone seen Elesis?" Aisha asked, she had not seen her since Eve had taken her with Sana to the queen's room.

"I saw her with Eve and Sana on the balcony of the queen's room." Elsword said, and then a sound soared through the room that stopped the festivities on a dime.

"AAAH!" Elsword jumped as his sister's agonized screamed echoed from the tower. Without a second thought, he turned and plowed through the crowd, shoving nobles aside as he ran for the royal quarters. Aisha was in hot pursuit, while the others remained to keep the party in order. As Elsword and Aisha ran up the stairs, they could hear Delilah explaining the situation to the guests.

"Why now?!" Aisha asked herself, on the verge of tears. They reached the top of the spiraling stairwell, and saw Oberon standing in front of the door.

"Out of the way!" Elsword demanded, but Oberon remained still. Eve could be heard within, yelling orders to the maids.

"Get more towels! Damn it; get her something to bite down on!" A maid ran out the door, and Oberon grabbed Elsword as he tried to get inside.

"Let me go Oberon or I'll tear your head off!" Elsword growled, and Eve stormed out the door.

"Oberon, get him downstairs now! Aisha, inside!" Elsword was dragged off kicking and yelling in protest as Aisha was allowed inside. Eve returned to her spot between Elesis's raised legs, and Aisha sat down next to her love. Instinctively, she held Elesis's hand tightly, and whispered in her ear.

"Come on baby, you can do this." She encouraged softly, and felt that Elesis was about to scream again. If Elsword heard his sister in agony again, he'd easily manage to break free from Oberon. Having no choice, Aisha placed her arm in Elesis's mouth, and winced as she bit down to quell the scream.

"Stop wasting time and hurry!" Eve shrieked at the maids, one finally bringing Elesis a towel to bite down on. Aisha didn't care for the pain in her arm as she watched Elesis's pain distorted face. Eve spoke softer now, "Come on Elesis, you're doing so well. Push!" With a great effort, Elesis tried once more to force her child into this world, and her muffled shrieks filled the room as she felt like her insides were being ripped apart.

Meanwhile, Raven helped Oberon keep Elsword at bay in the garden surrounding the royal quarters. Chung and Rena were there as well, looking up with hopeful gazes. Delilah was inside with Ara and Sana, keeping the party going as best they could.

"Let me go damn it! I have to be with her!" Elsword yelled, trying to throw the two restraining him to the floor as best he could. Raven was stoic, and Oberon was like a solid hunk of steel.

"Elsword, calm down!" Raven tightened his grip on Elsword's shoulder, his claw barely digging into the skin. Elsword continued to resist. Rena and Chung looked at one another.

"Hear anything?" He asked the elf, whose gift of hearing was far superior.

"Nothing loud. Eve has stopped yelling, and Elesis isn't screaming anymore." Rena looked to Elsword hoping the news would calm him, but it appeared he interpreted it as a turn for the worse as he continued to struggle. Raven was just about to knock Elsword out when a maid walked out of the tower. She saw Elsword and grew timid in an instant, speaking in a hushed tone.

"T-T-The p-procedure is d-done...m-mi'lords." Raven saw Oberon let Elsword go, and did the same. The crimson warrior didn't look back as he barreled into the tower and bolted up the stairs in a frenzy, maids dodging to the side as he shot past. He reached the top of the stairs, and was halted by a firm slap in the face as Eve was waiting for him.

"Calm down you idiot." She hissed, then smiled gently as Elsword glared at her, "Your niece is strong and healthy." Elsword stared at her, and slowly got to his feet.

"M-My...niece?" Eve nodded.

"Come, and be quite. Elesis is sleeping, and I will not be kind if you wake her." Eve and Elsword entered the room, and Elesis was peacefully asleep on the bed. He saw Aisha on the balcony, appearing to be holding something. Eve stayed with Elesis as Elsword walked up to his soon to be declared sister-in-law, as Elesis and Aisha planned to be wed once Ara's tails were returned. Aisha looked over her shoulder, smiled, and looked down at her arms.

"Look Mari, it's your uncle." Aisha turned to Elsword, and his gaze fell upon the child in her arms, wrapped in a pink towel. The infant stared at him, her eyes a reflection of his own. Without a word, Aisha gently handed Mari to Elsword, who was speechless. He was an uncle, something he had never expected in his life. He smiled as Mari extended her hands to his face, and took grasp of his finger as he went to hold her tiny hands.

"Hey there little girl." He said, sitting down on the chair, Aisha beside him. Mari held his finger tightly, not letting go.

"I get the feeling she's going to really take after you two." Aisha said, "She seems determined to not let go." Elsword ignored Aisha, lost in his own world. He looked up to the moon, and closed his eyes. Eve snuck onto the balcony, and pulled Aisha out of the room.

"Elsword?" Elsword's eyes snapped open as he heard his sister's voice. He got up and entered the room.

"Hey sis..." He said as he sat down next to the bed, "How you doing?" Elesis stared at the bundle of pink in Elsword's arm. Elsword smiled, and looked at his niece, "Time to let go baby, you should be with your mom." Elesis blushed slightly at Elsword's words, and weakly held her child as Elsword handed Mari to her. She stared at her child, struck with disbelief that something so joyful could have been created with the scum that was involved. Elesis and Elsword looked at each other, and nodded. Their gaze said one thing.

_"She will not know who her true father was."_

* * *

As the party continued, everyone aside from the Siegharts met in the throne room. Everyone was happy, Elesis had given birth with no complications, and Mari was healthy. Aisha couldn't suppress her happiness, and was nearly jumping with excitement. Sana was with Eve, Eve explaining what had happened and apologizing for scaring her. Raven however, was serious.

"I propose..." He began, getting everyone's attention, "That we figure out which one of us has the trial, that way we can begin first thing tomorrow." Everyone nodded, knowing it would be best to do so. Delilah took hold of the tail first, and took Sana with her out of the room when it did not react. If something were to happen, it would be best for Sana not to be present. Raven knew it wasn't him, as he had found it in the first place. Chung, nothing. Aisha, it remained pale. Rena could not usher forth a glow. Eve took hold of it, and then it suddenly burst into rays of light. Everyone was confused; Eve had not clenched the tail to begin a trial. The light sunk into Eve, yet she did not fall. Everyone began to see a bright light, and then saw themselves in the air above the castle courtyard. Below them, they saw Eve with Chung tending to a patch of roses.

_"Aisha, what is this?" _Raven asked, and everyone realized they could hear one another. Aisha figured out what it was.

_"If the emotion is so strong, those present shall see the trial unfold. No one can see us, not even Eve. However, if this is the way I think it is, Eve does not have much time to realize her trial and succeed or fail. And...doesn't this day seem familiar?"_ Everyone realized it there. It was several years ago, and Hamel had just secured a peace treaty with Altera. The group moved down, and began to observe in silence.

Eve hummed a silent tune to herself as she watered the roses, Chung helping where he could. Eve seemed so happy, but the group could feel something was weighing on her mind. Chung turned to look at her.

"Hey Eve, you seem down. Something wrong?" Chung asked. Eve halted.

"I'm concerned for Raven." Raven remembered then, he had left to take care of a clan of bandits that were ravaging the countryside. The past image of Chung held Eve's shoulder.

"Come on, he'll be fine. Raven's a tough guy, and Rena went with him remember?" Eve seemed to suddenly grow sad at this, causing the spiritual group to glance at one another.

"Yes. Yes she did." Eve sighed, "I wish to be alone." Eve said simply, and Chung just nodded and walked off. Eve set the watering can on the ground, and walked into the hedge maze. The tenders had already done their job, and it was empty. Eve walked aimlessly, and suddenly stopped and sat down on a bench before breaking into tears. Everyone was shocked, "Damn you Rena..." Eve wept, "Damn you..."

_"Does Eve hold something against me?" _Rena was stunned at the spectacle before them, but Raven took a step forward and sat on the bench next to Eve, listening intently. Eve continued her sorrow, surprising the group yet again.

"Rena...you always get to be with Raven...I can fight...I'm not weak, why can't I fight alongside him?" Eve sobbed, "Why can't I...help the one I love?" Everyone gasped, Raven stiffening.

_"Eve...loves Raven?" _Chung breathed in shock. Everyone stared as Raven thought things through. Over the years, the way she had spoken to him was different than the others. When he left for a mission, she seemed so concerned for him alone in particular. During parties, she tried to stay by his side and make him enjoy himself when he insisted on remaining on constant guard. Raven looked at his claw; the attention Eve gave it knew no bounds. He had been such a fool. Without thinking, he draped his claw around Eve's shoulder, and everyone was surprised as Eve suddenly stopped crying.

"R-Raven?" Eve got up in a daze, somehow managing to sense Raven's spiritual presence. Raven got up, and stood in front of her.

_"Eve. I'm sorry." _Raven said with lowered head, _"I'm so sorry for being so foolish. Please, do not blame Rena."_ Eve seemed to hear the words Raven said, _"Blame me, for I am the one who did not heed your feelings. No more, I won't let your feelings go to waste anymore."_ Raven got on one knee, claw on his chest, and made an oath, _"I swear, from this point forth, to dedicate my life to you. Forever."_

"For...ever?" Eve breathed, and everyone's vision of the garden grew hazy, until they were enveloped by white. The next thing they knew, they were once again in the throne room, and Eve was collapsed on the floor. Raven rushed over to her.

"Eve!" Raven held her tightly, praying she was alright. Everyone sighed with relief as Eve groaned, and slowly opened her eyes.

"R-Raven?" Raven smiled.

"Eve. I'm so sorry. I won't turn a blind eye to you anymore." Raven held her hand tightly in his, her skin smooth and warm to the touch, "Can you forgive me?" Eve seemed amazed.

"That voice...was it really you?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry." Eve began to tear up, sniffling and sobbing into Raven's chest.

"Raven...I'm so...I just...Rena." Eve turned to look at the dear friend she had hated secretly for so long. Rena just smiled.

"I don't hold anything against you Eve. You were jealous, I understand."

"Come on." Everyone turned to see Ara on her feet. Everyone smiled at the hastened recovery, "Let's all enjoy ourselves." Chung quickly caught Ara as she suddenly lost balance, she smiled, "Sorry, haven't stood up for some time now." Everyone laughed heartily, and Eve and Raven stared into each other's eyes. As he helped Eve to her feet, the throne room doors opened and Delilah walked in with Sana riding on Lanee's back. Sana got off Lanee and ran up to them.

"Mom!" Sana jumped at Eve, who caught her.

"Sana, I have some news for you." Sana waited in anticipation, "We have a father for you."

"Really?!" Eve smiled, and looked at Raven. Sana's face lit up, and everyone sighed as she exclaimed her joy.

"Dad!" Sana reached for Raven, who took her in his arms. No one else saw, but Ara caught a glimpse of a single tear rolling down Raven's cheek. She smiled, things were on the rise, and she prayed they would remain as such.


	11. Passerby

**Name Meanings.**

**Loerchik-Pain (Raven's horse)**

**Brengulch-Despair (The Titan)**

**Oupol-lust (Dark Elf)**

**Cirau-kind (Rena's horse)**

**Tiichi-Honor (Elsword's horse)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Passerby

Everyone left the throne room, and walked slowly through the hall to the main hall where the party still continued. Ara was able to walk, but needed help staying upright while her legs regained feeling and coordination. Eve and Raven walked hand in hand, and Sana giggled as she played with Lanee's fur as she rode on her back. Aisha kept stealing glances at the tower, worried for her love. Chung made sure Ara didn't fall down, and the two shared a conversation about what should happen next. Delilah placed her hand suddenly on Aisha's shoulder.

"Aisha, go to her." She said, and Ara stopped as well.

"Aisha, can I come with you? I...want to see Elsword." Aisha smiled, and took Chung's place keeping Ara upright.

"Let's go. Our other halves are waiting for us." Ara and Aisha left the other's company, and as they left for the central tower, Ara saw Rena sneak through the crowd to the back garden. She seemed upset, and Ara wondered if something was wrong. Aisha however did not notice, and hurried into the royal quarters with Ara in tow.

"Aisha please...slow down." Ara pleaded, "My legs are still wobbly."

"Sorry Ara. I'm just...so nervous." Aisha sighed, "Funny considering how I've already seen my child, yet the thought of it all..."

"Of being a mom?" Ara smiled, "You'll be amazing, I know it." Aisha stared at Ara. She was always able to find the right things to say, making the best of every situation. Aisha felt herself tearing up, and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Ara." She took a few deep breaths.

"Calm?" Ara asked sincerely.

"More so...let's go."

Aisha continued with Ara up the stairs. Each step brought them further along the climb to their hearts' desires. Ara glanced out the window as they passed, and sighed as she observed the moon in the sky. The godly orb soothed her soul, giving her newly excavated courage she thought not there before. The smell of floral nirvana flowed up from the hanging gardens circumnavigating the tower, and in the near distance was the hedge maze, vast and spanning the entire back courtyard. Deep within its bowels, she saw a woman of emerald locks, Rena. She became worried once more. _Why is Rena so sad? Did she love Raven?_ Aisha continued to pull Ara up the steps, eager to see the vibrant face of all she held dear soon. They finally stood in front of the door to the queen's quarters. Here, on the other side of the heavy door, were the most important beings on the planet for them. Aisha held Ara's hand.

"Ready?" Aisha asked, more so to herself than to her friend. Ara gripped Aisha's hand.

"Yeah. Let's go."

As the door opened, so did their hearts. The sight before them took Aisha's breath away. Elsword sat by the bed, where Elesis and their newborn child were both fast asleep, Elesis holding their child tightly in her arms. Elsword looked up and smiled.

"Ara!" He shot up and went to her, "You're standing!"

"Elsword..." Ara gently kissed him, "I'm sorry for almost taking away an opportunity for a dance." Elsword smiled.

"And I think Aisha should be alone with me." Elsword turned as Elesis had woken up, a warm smile on her lips, "Go enjoy your night Elsword." And so, Aisha entered the room, closing the door as Elsword took Ara down the stairs. Aisha smiled as she sat down on the bed and Mari extended her arms to her. Elesis handed her to Aisha with a smile.

"I'm so happy..." Aisha breathed, on the verge of tears. Elesis held her hand.

"We both are. We'll raise her like no one else." Aisha smiled.

"Yes. We will."

* * *

The party had returned to normal. Delilah had delivered the news that everything had been resolved, and that was enough to calm the nobles. Raven took Eve's hand and escorted her to the dance floor, the music slowly beginning as they commenced the waltz. As they swayed, more joined in. Chung and Sana, who still sat atop Lanee, watched.

"Mom is so happy." Sana said. Chung smiled, and turned to the buffet table and picked up a small slice of cake.

"Come on Sana, you haven't had any of the food the chef worked so hard on." Chung said, handing the cake to Sana.

"Yay! Cake!" Sana grabbed the plate and began to devour her treat. Chung smiled, and noticed Lanee looking at him. The proud wolf's gaze was soft and kind. Chung smiled, returning the kind stare.

"I wonder where Ara is." Chung sighed as he poured a glass of cider.

"Right here." Chung startled slightly as he turned to see Elsword and Ara behind him. Sana began to giggle.

"Hah! They scared you!" Sana giggled.

"Feeling better Ara?" Chung asked, and Ara nodded.

"My legs feel much better now. Where is Eve?" Ara followed Chung's gaze.

"In her happy place." Chung said as the other dancers parted and let Raven and Eve take the floor. The elegant motions Eve birthed were reinforced by the strength behind Raven's gaze and moves. They were a perfect couple, unified by their differences. Elsword smiled, and held out his hand to Ara.

"May I?" Ara smiled.

"You may." She said as she took his hand. As they walked towards them, Raven noticed Elsword and Ara approaching. Eve noticed as well, and they stopped their dance short, allowing Elsword and Ara to steal the floor. Elsword smiled as he began to fulfill his long wish to dance with Ara as a lover, and not as just a friend. The music resumed, the organ's chorus filling the hall as Elsword and Ara flowed like water through the motions. Ara's legs were still weak, but she ignored that detail entirely. She was happy, with the one she loved. The song neared it completion as Elesis and Aisha came into the hall, Elesis in a chair with her child. They came up to Chung and the others.

"Congratulations." Eve said as they reached them.

"Thank you Eve. I'm sorry to have blessed you with another future student." Elesis said with a smile, knowing Eve was more than happy to teach youth. Sana got off Lanee and walked over to Elesis. She stared at Mari, who was fast asleep, her thumb in her mouth. Aisha smiled.

"Is this your baby?" Sana asked curiously.

"Yes. Her name is Mari." Elesis said. Sana looked at Eve.

"Is she going to be learning with me?" Sana asked. Eve smiled, and placed a hand on Sana's head.

"Not quite what you're learning, and she still needs to grow up more." Sana looked back at Mari.

"She's cute." She said, somewhat enviously. Raven snuck up on her and picked her up, "Eek!" Raven put the giggling child on his shoulders.

"I think things will be on the rise from here on out." Raven said with a smile. Eve hooked Raven's arm, Ara and Elsword looked to each other, and Elesis and Aisha did the same. Chung however, looked out to the garden doors.

"Where's Rena?" He asked himself. _I wonder if she's okay._

* * *

The hedge maze was ablaze with vibrant color. Roses, Violets, Lilies and more lined the tall walls. The floor opened up to reveal the glass walkway, a rushing river underneath it with colored lights, reflecting off the water and painting the flowering walls. Numerous bends and turns inhabited the maze, leading to large fields, hills, or dead ends. Rena walked along the way, heading to the center of the maze where a large tree lay. She walked through a turn to see it, the numerous green strands of the tree hanging towards the floor like vines. She walked through them, and sat by the tree. She curled into a ball, tucking her knees in, and began to cry. She had cried here before, but not like this.

"W-Why? Why...c-c-can't I j-just..." Rena continued her weeping. She had so much to say, yet she never found the things to speak. She tried to express herself, but all that escaped was a mask of lies. She wasn't happy. She was miserable. She continued to cry, sniffling and sobbing under the tree that had been her most trusted friend for so many years.

"Oh..." Rena jerked up; she heard a voice, "Why are you crying?"

"C-Chung?" She stood up. She could hear him, but not see him.

"Why are you sad?" Chung's voice seemed to be coming from within the maze. _Am I delirious? Am I really that broken to hear voices?_ Unknowingly, Rena had began walking back into the maze, following the voice.

"Where are you?" She asked. If it was Chung, she could use someone to talk to.

"Just follow my voice, don't be sad." Chung replied. She found herself moving faster as she heard a song.

_Don't be sad._

_There is always something else_

_so don't be sad._

_You control your happiness_

_so don't be sad._

_There's many fish in the sea_

_so don't be sad._

Rena found herself running through the maze, following the sound of the song. She was close, and turned a corner.

_You're all alone._

Rena was at a dead end, and felt someone behind her. A hand covered her mouth, and something bound her hands.

"Mmph!" She felt a blade against her back, and someone whispered in her ear. It was not Chung, but a woman.

_So be afraid._

Then it all went black as a stinging pain flowed through her body as the dagger was forced into her lower back.

* * *

The party was over, and the nobles were leaving. The ladies, dresses of various shades and colors that would envy the rainbow, didn't want to leave, and lingered in conversation as their husbands irritably waited for them. Chung paced back and forth, Rena was still missing, and Eve had sent Oberon and Ophelia to find her an hour ago.

"Chung, sit down." Delilah ordered, "Worry will not help anything."

"Where could she be?" Chung muttered to himself, ignoring his mother. She sighed, Chung was impossible to work with when he was like this.

"Find anything?" Elsword asked Eve, who shook her head.

"No. Is Sana in bed?" She asked. Ara had taken Sana to her room to ensure no breakdowns should something happen. Elesis and Mari had retired as well. Aisha was on the side using her magic to scan the castle grounds.

"Something isn't right here." She said, drawing Raven's attention.

"A cultist ambush?" Raven considered, but Elsword shook his head.

"We would have heard it if it was an attack, and Rena would have been fine if it was just cultists." Elsword closed his eyes in thought, "Although...what if-"

"It was just one person?" Everyone pivoted and drew their weapons. Atop the stairs, in front of the door to the throne room, a dark elf sat on the railings, swinging her leg back and forth.

"Oupol!" Raven growled. Oupol simply smiled, the nobles beginning to withdraw from the hall at the new development.

"How about a game of "You have twenty-four hours to save a life."?" Everyone froze.

"What?" Chung prayed his thoughts were wrong. But at that moment, the door opened from the garden.

"Rena!" Eve exclaimed as the elf stumbled into the hall.

"Every...one...I'm...sor...ry..." Rena fell forward, collapsing to the floor and revealing the small knife stuck in her back. Raven's arm was a blistering inferno now.

"What did you do to her?!" He roared, and Oupol flipped down the stairs and leapt across the hall to the front door.

"Somewhere in the city is the cure to the poison!" Oupol said, "Find it, and you win the game, congratulations!" She clapped her hands together mockingly, "Fail, and you lose the elf to me. Have fun playing! Let the games begin!" Oupol threw a bomb at her feet, filling the hall with smoke and fleeing. As the smoke cleared, Elsword and Raven took care of escorting the nobles off the grounds while Eve and Chung kneeled next to Rena. She was out cold, and barely breathing.

"Rena...don't die..." Chung was about to cry. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Chung, I will look after Rena. Aisha and I will attempt to formulate a cure." Eve summoned Oberon, and she and Aisha left for the medical bay. Chung clenched his fists, and stood up. Delilah was about to touch his shoulder when he ran for the royal quarters. He ran up the stairs to his room, and tore open the door. He stormed to his locked chest, and wrenched the steel lock off, snapping it like a branch in his anger. He flipped the chest open, and took out his armor and Destroyer.

"No more...I'm not going to let this happen!"


	12. The White Wolves' Rage

**Name Meanings.**

**Loerchik-Pain (Raven's horse)**

**Brengulch-Despair (The Titan)**

**Oupol-lust (Dark Elf)**

**Cirau-kind (Rena's horse)**

**Tiichi-Honor (Elsword's horse)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The White Wolves' Rage

Chung stared at his armor and Destroyer. He thought he'd never have to wear these again, but this was a dire situation. The night had been going so well, Ara was getting better, Elesis had given birth, Eve found her love, and Sana had a new family with two amazing individuals. And now, Oupol has ruined everything and poisoned Rena, and now the clock was ticking down. The door opened, and Chung turned to see Elsword and Raven walk in.

"Chung!" Elsword exclaimed.

"Your mother insists that you remain in the castle." Chung looked at them both.

"Raven...Are you my trusted subordinate? A faithful guard and servant of the crown?" Raven seemed taken aback.

"Of course my lord." Raven spoke formerly, as Chung was serious.

"Elsword...are you my friend? One who knows what has to be done?"

"I am." Elsword replied, and Chung looked at the bed, his armor parts arranged on it.

"Then assist me in getting armored. I refuse to be caged any longer. It's like mother said." Chung looked out the window to the balcony overlooking the city, "This...is my city." Chung emphasized 'my'; he had made up his mind. Elsword smiled, and walked over to the bed. He picked up the leggings, and began to strap them to Chung's legs. Raven felt like this was wrong, but he knew there was no deterring Chung now. Raven began to help Elsword put Chung's armor on. After several long minutes, Raven handed Chung his helm, and Chung took it. He held it as he picked up his Destroyer, and left the room with his friends. He walked through the hall, Elsword and Raven on his sides, and arrived at the main hall.

"Chung!" Delilah was waiting by the front door, "What is the meaning of this!?"

"I'm going on the search mother." Chung said firmly, "You've told me before. This is my city, my people," Chung looked down the hall to the infirmary, "My friends. It's time I start being the person I was born to be!" Delilah stared at him.

"Chung..." She tried to speak, but she couldn't. She couldn't voice her warning of Chung being hurt. The look in his eyes stopped her cold. It was a gaze she knew well. The gaze of his late father, strong and valiant. Delilah sighed, "Please just...be careful." At that moment, the doors flew open. Guards rushed in.

"Mi'lord!" They yelled as they saw Raven, and several guards were wounded.

"Report!"

"The city...its total chaos out there! They came out of nowhere! There's a giant...some kind of monster heading the assault!"

Chung trembled with anger. First Oupol poisoned Rena, and now Brengulch led an attack on his own city? Chung slammed his Destroyer on the floor, cracking the granite tiles with ease. Elsword went to speak, but the look of seething anger in Chung's eyes silenced him.

"Raven."

"Sir?"

"Elsword."

"Sir?"

"Find that antidote. That is an order." Chung growled, and hoisted his Destroyer on his shoulder. He placed his helmet on his head, and began to walk to the door.

"C-Chung?" Delilah was breathless.

"I will show these bastards...the power of the White Wolf of Hamel!" With a final declaration, Chung took off towards the city plaza. As soon as he reached the castle gates, turmoil reigned. Cultists attempted to scale the walls and take the castle. Chung placed a grenade launcher on the drawbridge, and began to force his way through the battlefield as it kept the cultists at bay. He roared in anger, "Fight me cowards! I will show you what happens when you hurt my people!" Taking Chung's invitation, three cultists bearing long swords rushed him. Destroyer tight in hand, he effortlessly slammed it into the skull of the closest cultist, a satisfying crack filling his ears. The strike left him open, causing the second cultist to attack with a strong overhead strike. Predicting this, Chung fired a cannon blast from the back of the Destroyer; knocking the assailant back and turned to the last one as the dead body hit the floor. Chung slammed the Destroyer on the floor, surprising the opponent, and rushed him. Tackling the cultist to the floor, he gripped his head and slammed his foe into the floor repeatedly. After three hard slams, the body went limp. Chung turned to his Destroyer, and barely caught the arms of a great sword wielding ambusher. Just as he was about to lose his footing, something large leapt onto the cultist's back.

"Argh!" He screamed in pain as Lanee clawed his back relentlessly and finally crushed his skull in her jaws. She stared into Chung's eyes, her bestial rage obvious to all. Chung smiled, and picked up his weapon. He looked at Lanee.

"To the plaza." Following Chung's orders, Lanee stayed with him as they tore through the cultists for the plaza.

* * *

"What was in the poison?" Eve asked Aisha as she checked Rena's temperature.

"I can't tell. It seems like ancient Elven, so only Rena would know. How's she doing?" Aisha asked as she came over to her. Oberon and Ophelia hurried back and forth with wet towels.

"She's burning up. Should she wake up, I wouldn't doubt she'll be delirious." Eve sighed. The door opened and Ara came in.

"Sana's asleep, thank god. Elesis is up and is staying with her with Mari."

"Thank you Ara." Eve said, and replaced the towel on Rena's forehead.

"Do we know what's wrong?" Ara asked and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Eve shook her head.

"We have to hope we find that potion."

"Was she even telling the truth?" Aisha scoffed.

"Oupol, from what Elsword and Rena have said, is the type who would enjoy toying with her targets. I think she's telling the truth."

"Nnn..." The three of them snapped to look at Rena as she groaned. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Rena? Are you okay?" Eve asked calmly, and Rena slowly turned her head to look at her. Rena was silent as she sat upright.

"R-Rena, you shouldn't stress yourself." Ara was worried moving around would lessen the time they had. Rena seemed in a daze, and looked at Ara. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes glassy. Rena looked at Aisha, and then at Eve who was closest.

"Rena, are you alr-Ah!" Eve screamed as Rena suddenly lunged at Eve, pinning her to the floor and pressing their lips together. Aisha and Ara were so shocked; it took them a moment to realize they had to help Eve.

"Rena, what the hell are you doing?!" Aisha yelled as she pulled Rena off of Eve, who remained on her back staring at the ceiling in shock. Rena easily removed Aisha's hands, and held her shoulders tightly before pushing Aisha up against the wall, "Eeep! Stop! Rena, I'm engaged!" Rena ignored Aisha's pleads and kissed her, quickly sliding her tongue into Aisha's mouth, "Mmph!" As Aisha was assaulted, Eve snapped back to reality.

"Oberon! Ophelia!" Eve called for her servants as she sat up, and the Nasod servants pealed Rena off of Aisha, who then sank to the floor in shock and shame. Surprisingly, Rena didn't struggle, but stared at the wall blankly.

"The hell has gotten into her?!" Aisha exclaimed as she got upright. Eve however was thinking.

"Don't you recall what Oupol said?" Aisha stared at her.

_"Fail, and you lose the elf to me."_

"So...this poison isn't deadly but mind altering." Aisha sighed, "Who the hell would make a poison to turn someone into a...slut?"

"Obviously the woman we've met recently. However, now we know this isn't fatal so we can think of a cure now that we know the effects. Oberon, Ophelia, take Rena to a secluded room in the castle and keep an eye on her. Bring her something to eat as well." Eve looked at Ara, "Do we know what is going on outside?" Ara nodded.

"That's why I came here. Apparently the cultists are pulling out, but not at the plaza. It seems Brengulch is there commanding the distraction." Ara explained. Eve grew worried.

"I hope Raven is safe." She said, and Ara held her shoulder.

"Elsword and Raven left together to find the antidote. I'm sure they will be alright." Ara looked to the door that Oberon and Ophelia had taken Rena through, "Chung went out alone though."

* * *

Raven and Elsword tore through the streets, searching everywhere, everything, and everyone to find the antidote. They covered the poorer districts, and were nearly done with the upper class regions. Elsword slammed his fist against the wall, and Raven looked at him.

"Damn it! We'll never find it!" Elsword exclaimed, and Raven knew it was true.

"We can't give up looking. There must be a reason why they would assault the city when this happened." Raven mused.

"A distraction." Elsword stated, and Raven seemed to think of something.

"Chung is tearing through their ranks...Rena is dying...Elesis has given birth and is too weak to fight, and Eve and Aisha are working on Rena's condition. We're the only ones scurrying around for something we can't find." Elsword realized where Raven was going with this. They spoke in unison.

"The Water El!" Both ran out of the alley and headed straight for the castle. They figured out that Oupol must be using the distraction to get to the Water El and bring Hamel to its knees. They rushed to the moat, and hurried to the secret door to the El chamber. They found it open when they arrived. Blades drawn, they ran through the dark hall to the main chamber, and as they reached it, a familiar figure stood before them.

"Oupol!" Raven roared as he shot several rounds at her from his claw. She deftly dodged them, and Elsword followed up with a strong strike. She leapt backwards and balanced on a pillar.

"Ding! You win the first phase!" Oupol proclaimed, and then smiled, "Now for the second round! First to find the antidote wins a prize!" Oupol turned around and jumped off the pillar, running deeper into the chamber.

"She has it, get her!" Elsword and Raven chased instantly, dodging knives and throwing stars that Oupol threw over her shoulder. Elsword glanced at Raven and turned right around a corner, planning to cut Oupol off. Ensuring she went the way they wanted, Raven kept her on her toes with a barrage of explosive shots.

"Can't catch me!" She teased as she turned the corner, to be met by Elsword cleaving his great sword in an arc. Surprised, she barely managed to leap over the blade and kick it from Elsword's hands. Both were locked in each other's grasp, Oupol having drawn a dagger and pressing it against Elsword's chest.

"Elsword!"

"Hold it or he's dead!" Oupol scowled, Raven realizing the situation and stopping. Elsword ran through his mind. _She said the first to find it gets a prize...what do I know about Oupol?_ The dagger was sharp over his heart. _I got it!_

"You lose!" Elsword scoffed, and as Oupol was confused, he buried his face between her cleavage. Raven was struck dumb, then realized as Elsword pulled his face back with a vial in his teeth. _So that's the 'prize' she meant. Quick thinking Elsword!_ Oupol then vaulted over Elsword, propelling herself across the chamber to the other side.

"Hurray you win!" Oupol applauded cheerily, "Now I get to go and watch Brengulch tear your dear prince apart! Yay!" Oupol was enveloped in a veil of shadow, and vanished.

"Elsword, get that vial to Eve and Aisha, I'll find Chung!" Elsword nodded, and ran for the entrance to the throne room while Raven headed back the way they entered from. He had to reach the plaza quickly.

* * *

Chung and Lanee wreaked havoc on their opponents in the central plaza. As one fell, another took his place and continued the attack. Chung was tired, but fueled by rage he continued to fight. Lanee was running to and fro, ambushing unwary cultists with a quick death. Chung knew Brengulch was here, but he did not know why he did not attack. In his moment of distraction, Chung was disarmed by a large cultist with a giant hammer. His cannon skidded across the floor. Regaining his posture, Chung rolled to the side as the cultist slammed his hammer on the floor where he stood. As he got upright, Chung slammed his fist against his attacker's chest, stunning him before he snapped his neck. Suddenly, the cultists stopped attacking him, and the ground shook.

"You are strong, noble prince." Chung turned to see Brengulch approaching, his great swords in hand. The mass of black iron stood between Chung and his Destroyer.

"Brengulch..." Chung growled. Brengulch stabbed his swords into the floor, and continued towards Chung.

"You're strength is impressive." He praised, "I am truly a man of honor, I opposed this invasion but due to my personal goals I had no choice but to do so. However, should I just so happen to be defeated the troops would have to pull out." Brengulch slammed his fists together, "A straight up fight. No weapons, no trickery, just brawn." Chung scowled.

"Bring it." Was all his said as he raised his fists. As Brengulch rushed him, Chung did the same. He rolled forward as the Titan slammed his fists on the floor, sliding underneath him and pivoting before jumping onto the giant's back. In one motion he jumped, removed Brengulch's helmet, and hit him hard with both heels as he came back down on his head. As Brengulch, slightly disoriented and surprised by Chung's anger and power, went to crush him in his palms, Chung rolled forward, hitting the giant square in the face with his own helmet.

"Guh!" Brengulch staggered backwards, and Chung rushed for his Destroyer. He hoisted it up, and pelted the Titan with a barrage of cannon blasts. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"No one attacks my people." Chung growled, and Brengulch began to laugh.

"Very good! A true leader, these people deserve you." Brengulch began to be consumed by shadow, "You will make a fine king." Were the Titan's parting words before he vanished. The cultists, terrified that Chung had so easily taken care of their commander, began to turn and flee, the guards giving chase. Lanee came up to Chung, and nudged his leg. He looked at the wolf, whose gaze was now calm. He smiled.

"I did it...I protected my people." Chung looked up to the sky, and sighed. The invasion was over, they had made it through.


	13. A Separation Intensified

**Name Meanings.**

**Loerchik-Pain (Raven's horse)**

**Brengulch-Despair (The Titan)**

**Oupol-lust (Dark Elf)**

**Cirau-kind (Rena's horse)**

**Tiichi-Honor (Elsword's horse)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: A Separation Intensified

Chung and Lanee watched from the plaza as the guards chased down the remaining cultists. Citizens slowly left their houses, and breathed in relief to see their beloved prince unharmed. Chung stared at the moon, amazed by what he had accomplished. The moon was soothing, but it gave him time to think. From what Elsword, Raven, and Rena had said, Brengulch was a formidable foe yet Chung had taken him down with relative ease. Brengulch, who had crushed Elsword beneath his heels, his very weight nearly stealing his life. Brengulch, who had shattered Raven's resolve, turning a proud warrior into a mound of despair and self doubt and pity with a single blow. Chung now stared at the moon in horror and disgust.

"He let me win..." Chung breathed, and looked at his hand. Bloodied from his battle with the invaders, he clenched his fist, "I...am just a weakling he thought unfit to fight." Chung jumped at a foreign noise. Lanee was low to the floor, growling at him fiercely. Her eyes showed sympathy, she was arguing with him, and she was winning. The beast's gaze made Chung remember just how hard he had fought to save his city, and he relaxed his grip.

"Chung!" The prince turned to see Raven running up to him.

"Did you find the cure?" He asked urgently.

"Yes...are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Shaken, but alive." Raven sighed.

"Thank goodness. I would never hear the end of it from your mother had I been late." Chung chuckled with his friend.

"Let's head back."

"Rena should have been given the antidote by the time we return." Raven explained as they began the walk through the streets. In a show of strength and resilience, the citizens were already busy cleaning up the rubble and organizing reconstruction of damaged property. Even the young children were working hard, doing everything they could to help. Chung was amazed by their endurance through such a shock, and smiled, "They love you Chung."

"Pardon?" Chung was confused by Raven's sudden words.

"Your citizens, your servants, all of us, we all love you." Raven said calmly, "You should have more faith in yourself." Chung sighed as they stepped into the courtyard, which was relatively unharmed aside from scorch marks from Chung's grenade launcher, which he picked up and deactivated. Eve was waiting for them by the fountain, and Raven rushed up to her for a strong embrace and a short kiss

"I'm so glad you're both safe." Eve said.

"Is Rena alright?" Eve grew grim at Chung's question, making him worried.

"She is...stable in a sense. However...she won't take the antidote."

"What? Why not?!" Chung was confused on all accounts. Rena wanted to die? Eve sighed.

"Come with me." Chung followed Eve to the castle as Raven went off to help with catching the remaining cultists in the city. Eve led Chung down the West corridor and stopped by an unused bedroom.

"Here?"

"She has been refusing all food and drink, so won't drink the potion." Eve explained, and grabbed his arm as Chung went to open the door, "If you need help call for Oberon."

"Help?" This was confusing Chung more each minute.

"You will see." Eve let him go, and he hesitated before entering the room. He closed the door behind him, and saw Rena sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. Her eyes were a darker, murky green, no longer the beautiful, vibrant emerald that many in the castle loved to look at when they had the chance.

"Rena?" She did not turn to look at him. On the table next to the bed was a vial with a slight blue liquid inside. He walked to it and picked it up, "Rena, why aren't you drinking this? You'll die if you don't." Rena continued to simply stare at the wall. As Chung stepped towards her, she slowly turned to look at him, and he noticed the blush on her cheeks, "Rena? Are you okay?" She stared at him, the silence setting his nerves on edge. He inched closer, and Rena suddenly jumped at him, "Aah!?" Rena pinned him to the floor, her large bust pressing against his chest, and licked his cheek, "Rena! What are you doing?!" Rena silenced him with her lips, causing Chung to go into a state of shame, confusion, and embarrassment. He turned his head, "Oberon!" The next instant Rena was pulled off him, tightly held in Oberon's arms. Rena simply stared at the floor, and Chung stood up slowly.

"See now?" Eve had come into the room, "That poison, if you can call it that, is simply changing Rena's emotions."

"How long has she been like this?"

"Since she woke up. She has not eaten anything, one point she threw the plate at me when I attempted to feed her." Chung noticed the stain on Eve's dress.

"What can we do? She has to drink this soon or..." Chung sighed, and looked from the vial to Rena.

"I don't know Chung. She refuses to go near the vial." Chung scratched his head, thinking about what they could do. He looked back at Rena.

"I think I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"On my signal, have Oberon let Rena go." After giving Eve her order, he drank the antidote, keeping the contents in his mouth. Eve caught on quickly, but they would only have one chance at this. Chung raised his hand, and Rena was released. She walked to Chung, and quickly kissed him, her eyes closed tightly. Hoping for the best, Chung returned the kiss, and in doing so released the potion into her mouth. Rena swallowed, most likely thinking it was Chung's saliva, and suddenly separated. She held her head, eyes clenched in discomfort.

"Ah..." She groaned, and sat down on the bed, head in her hands. It was silent for a few minutes, and Rena sighed, "Wha...What happened?" Rena looked up, confused, "Where am I?"

"Rena?" Eve stepped up to her, hoping she did not have amnesia.

"Eve? What happened to me? I remember...making it to the main hall..." Rena held her head, trying to remember what transpired.

"The important thing is that you're better." Chung said with a smile. Rena smiled back, then yawned.

"Ah...I'm so tired...I think I'll...take a...nap..." Rena's eyes closed, and she leaned against Eve as she drifted off to sleep. Chung smiled.

"That's a relief." The door opened then, it was Ara.

"Chung?"

"Yes?"

"We have a problem."

* * *

Eve, with Oberon's help, took Rena to her room, and Ara took Chung to the throne room. Apparently a farmer from the country side had come to the castle to enlist aid, as his farm was being attacked. They reached the throne room doors, and pushed them open. Aisha, Elsword, Raven, and Delilah were present, and the farmer was in tears on a bench to the side.

"Chung, good." Delilah waited for Ara and Chung to join them, and turned to the farmer, "Now please, tell us what happened."

"It was horrible..." The farmer wept, "We watched from our farm house as Hamel was invaded, but we relaxed when we saw people fleeing the city being chased by the guards. We turned back to the house, and went inside. We were getting ready for bed, when we heard something in the cellar. Something was banging on the cellar hatch, and I cautiously approached with a pitchfork in hand. As I poked the hatch, some...thing...burst out. It was big...real big...and it knocked me out of the barn. As I forced myself to my feet, I saw it pick up my wife and son...and put them in a cage it held on its back. It was so hideous, tentacles pointing every which way, and was made of shadow. I fled, grabbing one of my horses and hoping I could get help."

"We have to do something." Elsword said, arms crossed, "I'll go."

"I'll go as well. This sounds like magic, so you could use some help."

"Be careful, both of you." Delilah ordered, "We nearly lost the city and Rena. I don't want to risk losing you as well." Elsword and Aisha nodded, and ran for the stables.

"Any idea what this could be?" Elsword asked as they neared the stables, and then whistled for Tiichi.

"I have a hunch, but I'm not sure." Aisha did not call her horse; it would be fast to just use Elsword's. They quickly mounted as Tiichi reached them, and rode out of the city for the farm.

* * *

In the distance, the farm was burning to the ground as Aisha and Elsword drew closer. The moon was high in the night sky. The air was filled with a bone chilling shriek as they jumped over the fence surrounding the property. Aisha felt something grip her heart, like a power making an emotion rise in their minds.

"Feel that?" Aisha asked solemnly.

"Yeah...I feel...I don't know why but I feel sad." Elsword shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"Watch out!" Elsword heard Aisha yell, and looked up to see a mound of black goo coming at them from the air. Tiichi barely managed to dodge, but Elsword and Aisha fell off his back and landed on the floor.

"Tiichi! Go!" Elsword ordered his horse to flee, and drew his sword as he rose to his feet. He held out his hand to Aisha, "Get up!" Aisha took his hand and got to her feet, staff at the ready and magic crackling in her hand. Out of the flames of the house, a giant, black creature emerged. In its massive hand was a cage.

"Help us!" The woman within, holding her young, crying child, pleaded. Aisha stared at the monstrosity.

"There!" Aisha pointed at a spot on the beast's chest. It seemed like a wound, four lines making a cross, "That's its weak point!"

"Graaaarh!" The demon roared and rushed them, holding the cage high in the air. It was going to use it was a weapon.

"Hold on!" Elsword yelled, and the captives held onto the bars tightly as the beast slammed it into the floor. Elsword and Aisha dodged to each side, and the mage shot an orb of unstable dimensional magic at the creature. It impacted, but did nothing as the demon shrugged it off.

"Watch out!" Elsword ran up to Aisha and knocked her out of the way as the creature swung the cage, hitting Elsword square on and sending him flying across the field, "Gah!"

"Elsword!" He was still alive, managing to brace himself with his great sword to absorb most of the shock. Aisha turned her gaze back to the giant, and saw several faint glows across its body. She teleported to the left as it attempted to crush her with the cage, and shot a bolt of lightning at one of the glowing regions. It connected and the beats roared in pain as it gushed black goo everywhere. The wound like area began to bulge slightly.

"Aisha! Hit the glowing spots!" Elsword yelled as he ran back towards her. Distracted, Aisha barely managed to jumped back as the demon once again tried to crush her, tripping and falling on her rear.

"Elsword!" She wasn't going to get out in time.

"Hey fat ass!" Elsword grabbed a pitchfork and hurled it at the beast; luckily hitting one of the weak points and making it reel back in pain. Aisha quickly got to her feet as it turned to face Elsword, "That's right! Right here buddy!" Elsword kept the demon occupied while Aisha bade her time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to hit another weak point. One by one they picked them off, and the beast seemed to be wearing down.

"Last one!" Aisha informed Elsword as she hit the final weak point. The wound like area burst open, and a small black creature, old and shriveled, emerged. The giant mount of black flesh stood there in a daze, and Aisha used her magic to wrench the cage free, release the captives, and slam it at the demon, sending it backwards onto the floor. The smaller creature hit the other, trying to revive it, and Elsword crept up behind it before impaling it with his great sword. It resisted as Elsword grasped its head, and snapped its neck. Slowly, the demon's corpse dissipated.

"What was that thing?" Elsword asked Aisha, sheathing his blade. Aisha watched the corpse vanish.

"I knew it."

"Huh?"

"There." Aisha pointed at the remains.

"No way." Where the demon once lay, was a tail.


	14. Eternal Grief

**Name Meanings.**

**Loerchik-Pain (Raven's horse)**

**Brengulch-Despair (The Titan)**

**Oupol-lust (Dark Elf)**

**Cirau-kind (Rena's horse)**

**Tiichi-Honor (Elsword's horse)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Eternal Grief

Elsword and Aisha quickly retrieved the tail, both confirming that they were not for the trial however Aisha had a hunch. They tended to the family, both frozen from fear at their most recent endeavor. Elsword whistled for his horse, and offered to bring them back to the castle to the father. They quickly accepted, and Elsword let them onto Tiichi as he reached them. He patted his mane.

"Back to the castle." He said, and Tiichi galloped off. He turned to Aisha.

"Let's head back." She said at his gaze, and the two began the walk back to the castle. The cool night breeze refreshed them from their recent battle, and they both sighed, content.

"So Aisha." She turned to look at Elsword, "What was that thing?"

"It seems my fear was right. If the tails are separate from the body for too long, their seals begin to crack, and birth the foul demon that lies within. We must hurry."

"Then let's just warp back. It's quicker and we need to tell the others about this." Aisha nodded, and held out her staff. She muttered an ancient phrase, and the next moment the two of them were in the main hall.

"Agh!" They heard a thud, and turned to see Chung flat on his rear behind them.

"Oh, sorry Chung." Aisha apologized while Elsword held back his rising laughs.

"That was sudden. What happened?" Elsword took out his satchel.

"Trouble. That's what." Chung looked at the bag.

"Is that...?"

"Yes." Aisha nodded, and explained the situation. Chung sighed.

"No rest for us then. We have to move quickly. I'll inform the others."

"How's Rena doing?"

"She's awake and in her room." Suddenly, Aisha snatched the bag from Elsword's hands.

"If my hunch is correct, she is the next one."

"What's this hunch of yours?" Elsword asked and followed her, with Chung in tow, down the hall to Rena's quarters.

"Don't you recall that sensation at the farm? We felt a griping sadness. If my hunch is right, that is the emotion embedded in this tail, and didn't Rena seem really sad recently? Ara told me when you guys were out in the city."

"So you're saying Rena has some underlying sadness?" Chung didn't really believe it. Rena was always so cheerful; no way she could have such intense sadness to birth a trial.

"Like I said, it's just a hunch." They stopped outside Rena's door.

"Well, let's see if it's right." Elsword said, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Rena replied inside.

"Rena? It's me, can we come in?" Elsword asked, and the door opened.

"What's going on? I heard there was trouble?"

"That's taken care of, but we have a new problem." Aisha reached into the bag and took out the tail. It was glowing slightly, but not vibrantly.

"Another tail?" Rena was surprised they had found another one so soon.

"I'm certain the trial is for you." Aisha said.

"H-How so?"

"I will explain later. Will you try?" Aisha pushed the tail towards Rena, and she looked down.

"Yes. Come in." Rena let the three of them inside and closed the door. She sat down on the bed, and Aisha waited.

"Tell me when you're ready." Aisha said, no one was sure if this would be like Eve's trial and start on contact. Rena closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. _I hope they don't have to watch my trial._ Rena continued to breathe deeply, then opened her eyes.

"Okay...I'm ready." Reluctantly, Rena reached out to the tail. As expected, it turned into rays of light upon her touch, and the trial began as Rena passed out, and the three present became the viewing audience of Rena's dilemma.

* * *

Rena felt something soft; she was laying on a bed. She could tell she did not have her armor on, but rather a silk dress. She wished to wake up, but at the same time she desired to sleep forever. She tossed in her sleep, trying to awaken. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to remain asleep, that nothing awaited her should she open her eyes. She had to know, what was out there? Where was she? Was she in her room? Was the trial in motion? She craved this knowledge, and once more tried to awake. The closer she felt to opening her eyes, the closer she felt to madness. Finally, her eyes forced themselves open.

"Wh-Where...am I?" She was at the top of a giant tower, and the roof had eroded away and was riddled with giant holes. Vines were rampart, some blooming and some bearing harsh thorns. Rena sat upright, and looked out the giant hole in front of her, "No...Is this...home?" As Rena looked out the hole, before her she could see a large courtyard with a broken marble statue. Her keen eyesight confirmed it still worked, but only released a single, small stream. Past that, Rena could make out the main plaza of the city. Buildings lay in ruin, massive trees growing from the remains. The ruins of Hamel had transformed into a massive forest born from the souls of the dead. Rena knew this. She had seen it before, as it was common in Elven cities that fell to ruin. Those who had died here desire to preserve its beauty, and return to life as giant trees. However, a spare few trees stood out from the rest, towering over the city, and Rena assumed they were nearly a hundred feet high. She got out of bed, and made her way to the door and down the hall.

The halls of the once lively castle were now dark and moody. A lingering sense of dread and despair hung in the air. Rena continued along, clambering over roots as large trees had also taken root in the castle halls. The walls were wearing a revealing dress of flowering vines, and the floors lined with rose bushes. She was nearly to the main hall, when she noticed a glimmer on the floor. She walked over to it, and gasped.

"No! Please...no!" It was a large blue stone. The very stone that made its home on Eve's forehead. She picked it up, sadness tearing her heart, "W-Why..." Rena looked up, and blocking the entryway to the main hall was a massive tree. She crept towards it, and the vines covering the base moved as she drew closer. Laying within the core of the tree, serene and peaceful, was Eve. Rena covered her mouth and dropped to her knees. The happiness portrayed on Eve's face made her weep. Rena got up, her light green dress torn from the vines, turned and fled from the hall, the vines obscuring Eve's lifeless body once more. Tears streamed from her eyes as she ran aimlessly through the halls, tightly holding Eve's gemstone. She had blindly ran to the royal quarters, entering through the south passage, and tripped on something, "Ah!"

Rena picked herself up off the floor, and looked to see what she had tripped on. She gasped, "No! Please be a lie!" On the floor, were two great swords, and a staff. She knew these weapons well. On Elesis's sword was a locket. Hesitantly, Rena picked it up and opened it, and within the locket was a picture. It was Elsword, Elesis, Aisha, and their daughter Mari who appeared to be about four. She looked up to the roof of the south passage, and a giant tree protruded from its back. She saw four layers of vines. Rena held her head, on the verge of screaming in agony from this tragedy. She wanted to leave, she wanted to go home and forget all of this. Picking herself up again, she ran once more and made it to the main hall. She ran faster at the sight of Eve's spirit tree, and nearly screamed in fear as the vines began to open. Rena ran past the broken fountain and into the forest that now covered the remains of the city. She ran through dark alleys, tree tunnels, she did not care. She fled, the only thing that inhabited her mind.

"Please! No more!" She screamed to the sky as she ran, and ran into something, "Eek!" She fell backwards, and looked up to see another tree. There were no vines, but Rena gasped in horror. Impaled into the tree, was a familiar long sword. Gripping the handle was an even more familiar Nasod claw. Rena held her head, trembling in fear and sadness, "Nooooo!" She wailed, her cries echoing through the death birthed forest. She crawled away from the tree, from what remained of the person she had fought beside so many times. She ran away, back to the castle. She ran past Eve's tree, the Sieghart's tree, and into the garden. The only place she had ran to all these years to escape her pains, it would be the only place she could find refuge now. She ran through the overgrown hedge maze, she ran for the old tree she had cried beneath so many times. She turned the corner, praying for relief, but instead found tears. The tree had grown, grown huge, and at its base was a mass of white steel. Rena fell to her knees, she had lost everyone.

The vines covering the tree gave way, and Chung's seemingly sleeping body lay within. Tears poured from her eyes, sniffling and sobbing continuously. Her fear was realized. She had no one left for her. The friends she had made, the bonds she had sewn. And most importantly of all, the love she had felt.

"C-Chung...I...I d-don't...w-want you...t-to...be g-gone..." Rena wept, unaware that Elsword, Aisha, and Chung had been following her all the way. They were shocked that Rena had such pent up fears and sadness. Chung walked towards her.

_"Rena."_

"Chung!?" Rena shot to her feet and ran up to the tree, placing her hands on the crystal clear resin encasing his body. Chung walked next to her and placed his arms around her.

_"You might live on, but we will always have the memories of what we did together."_

"I don't want to live on..." Rena could clearly hear Chung's voice, but thought it was the tree, "I...I wanted to stay with you...I wanted to grow old with you...I wanted to stay with you until we die...I love you..." As Chung stared in surprise, the three of them were torn from the trial. Rena felt something, and found herself being enveloped by the hanging vines of Chung's spirit tree. She was not sad, but happy. They covered each inch of her body, and as she was plunged into darkness as her eyes were covered, she felt free.

"Rena." The elf turned around, and saw a bright silhouette.

"Ara?"

"No. Eun." The figure spoke as it approached, "Do you wish to fulfill your wish?"

"Yes! I don't want to leave my friends!" Rena pleaded.

"Then free yourself of your immortality now." Eun placed her hand on Rena's head, and her vision began to grow white, "Tell him the truth." The dark void exploded with light, and Rena returned to her body.

* * *

"Ah!" Rena gasped as she awoke suddenly.

"Whoa!" The others jumped in shock. Chung quickly sat down next to Rena and held her shoulder.

"Rena...are you okay?" Rena nodded slowly, his deep blue eyes calming her.

"C-Chung I...I..." Rena couldn't get the words out.

"I know." Chung said, and held her tightly in his arms. Rena stared in confusion past him.

"Y-You...know?"

"Yes."

"W-W-Will...you..."

"I will stay with your forever Rena." Rena began to cry slightly.

"Thank you..." She looked up, "Thank you Eun..."

"What?" Chung was confused now. Rena smiled.

"Eun took my immortality. I don't want to leave you all, and now I don't have to." Everyone exchanged glances, and smiled. Elsword and Aisha left Chung and Rena alone; there was much work to be done.


	15. Love Pure and Panicked

**Name Meanings.**

**Loerchik-Pain (Raven's horse)**

**Brengulch-Despair (The Titan)**

**Oupol-lust (Dark Elf)**

**Cirau-kind (Rena's horse)**

**Tiichi-Honor (Elsword's horse)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Love Pure and Panicked

Elsword and Aisha entered the throne room, seeing Delilah, Eve, and Ara sitting with Sana and Lanee. It appears they were in the middle of a small lesson, explaining who Delilah was and what her duties were. Sana stared at Delilah, shocked at the power she held. Eve looked up, and the others followed suit.

"Welcome back, did it go well?" Aisha and Elsword remembered that only Chung and Rena knew of the tail.

"We found another tail, and Rena completed the trial." Ara was surprised at this.

"Huh, I don't feel any different."

"Well, you have full functionality of your body back." Eve mused, "So I'd assume the remaining recoveries would simply be endurance related."

"That makes sense. However, on to the matter at hand." Aisha drew their attention back to why they had come, "The time of separation from Ara's body has caused the tails' seals to begin to fail. The demon that attacked the farm was one such case." Delilah closed her eyes in thought.

"In that case, we need a permanent group to go out. Since the cultists attacked Hamel in broad daylight, I will not allow more than three to leave at any given time."

"Who should go then?" Elsword asked. Delilah began to pace, thinking about who would be best suited as a team.

"What's going on?" Sana asked.

"We have to make sure we can help Ara get better and keep everyone safe. That's why we're only going to let three people leave at any time." Eve explained.

"Is it dangerous?" Sana asked again.

"Don't worry. This is our duty Sana." Elsword said confidently. Delilah turned around.

"Elsword, you will be a team with Raven and Rena." Elsword looked up at Delilah, and Sana seemed to become petrified.

"Is dad going to be okay?" She asked Eve, her self-appointed mother. Elsword cut in, patting Sana on the head.

"Don't worry about him kid. I'll keep him out of trouble." Elsword smiled.

"I believe you have that backwards Elsword." They turned to see Raven enter the room, "How I remember it, I've always been getting you out of trouble, in situations lethal and not."

"Oh yeah? Name one!" Elsword hit his chest in a show of bravado.

"I recall a certain prince's birthday party some two years past where you slipped sleeping draught into the buffet deserts. The chef knew something was up, and saw you in the kitchen but I found it amusing as did the others so I told him otherwise." Raven gave his example with a calm demeanor. Elsword just shrugged.

"Hey, I ain't perfect."

"No one is." Aisha said.

"Has anyone seen Chung?" Delilah asked everyone, "He hasn't come to see me today." At that moment, the doors opened. Rena and Chung entered the room, hand in hand, "Ah, Chung. I was just talking about-"

"I'm going to marry Rena, mother." Chung announced abruptly. Delilah faltered and nearly fell down in shock. Elsword and Aisha glanced at each other, the only ones who know what was going on yet still surprised. Raven remained like a stone, not very surprised at all but curious. Eve was perplexed, and wondering if Delilah was alright given the look on her face.

"W-W-W-W-Wha-Wha-W-What?" Delilah finally managed to speak one word after faltering it a dozen times over.

"I'm engaged to be wed to Chung, your majesty." Rena said, making Delilah near to falling down again. She sat down slowly, and Sana ran up to Chung and Rena.

"You're gonna be a mommy and daddy?!" She asked excitedly. Rena blushed slightly, and Chung smiled.

"Not right away, we have to be married first." Chung said, then looked to his mother, "And that leads to my next question. May we have your blessing?" Delilah was so shocked she couldn't reply, she stared across the room at the opposite wall.

"Ma'am?" Elsword waved his hand in front of Delilah's eyes, invoking no reaction. Elsword looked over to Chung, "I think you broke your mom."

"I want an answer mother." Chung demanded.

"B-B-But Rena is an...an elf. She won't-"

"I lost my immortality." Rena said; managing to draw looks of shock to both Raven and Eve. Rena held Chung's arm tightly, "I always loved Chung, but I knew I would outlive him, and all of you. Eun fixed that, she granted me this wish. Please majesty..." Delilah closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts.

"Well..." Delilah tried to find the words, and slowly stood up, "Very well. You have my blessing." Delilah held Rena's hand, "Make my son happy."

"I will." Rena said with a smile.

"Aisha, you're going to be wed to Elesis tomorrow yes?" Aisha looked surprised.

"Is it that time already?!" Aisha began to panic, she had not chosen her dress yet, or a bride's maid. Elsword chuckled.

"Good to know my to be sister-in-law is a klutz." Elsword joked, and earned a slap from Aisha before she returned to her panic.

"I would like to be married to Rena tomorrow, along with Aisha and Elesis." Delilah felt faint, "Our people could use some cheerful news given the recent events. And..." Chung looked to Rena, who looked back, "I don't want to waste a single moment."

"V-Very well." Delilah tried to speak strongly, but the continuous shock made it nearly impossible, "However, I must inform you that Rena will be working in a team with Elsword and Raven to collect the remaining tails. They will be the only three to leave to do so." Chung looked at Rena in concern, and she smiled and held his hand tighter.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." She said reassuringly.

"Well, there is a lot to take care of." Raven reminded. He saw the look in Delilah's eyes, "I will depart tonight to begin my search. Elsword, why don't you remain for the wedding?"

"Will you be alright alone Raven?" Elsword asked in all honesty.

"I will be careful. Do we have any hint as to where to go?" Raven asked, looking at Ara and Aisha.

"I feel a slight presence to the North." Ara closed her eyes, "In...Bethma." Raven nodded.

"Very well." He paused as he turned to leave and looked at Aisha, Rena, and Chung, "Congratulations, all of you."

"Thank you Raven." They all returned the kindness, and Raven left for the stables. Soon after, the others turned in as it was very late, and it was a big day tomorrow.

* * *

The palace halls were full of cheer and festivities. The city streets were mad with celebration. The marriages were short and simple, by request of the four being wed. At the present moment, Eve sat alone in her room, looking out to the city as they celebrated. She was happy, she was very happy for her friends, but she was still concerned. Raven was alone out there, who knew when he'd be back? Elsword offered to go after him, but he was long gone and Bethma was too far away for Aisha to teleport Elsword to. Sana looked up at Eve, who had not acknowledged her for some time. The young child pulled on Eve's dress.

"Mom..." She whined, "I'm bored." Eve shook her head, trying to distract herself. She had to keep Sana happy.

"Well, shall I give you another lesson then?" Sana frowned.

"I don't wanna learn anything new right now...I wanna play..."

"Why don't you play with Lanee?"

"She's sleeping." Sana said and pulled on Eve's dress harder, "Play with me. Please mom?" The look in Sana's eyes made her feel guilty. She got up.

"Very well. What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek!" Sana said excitedly. Eve felt strange; she never thought to do such a game.

"Well...if you want." Sana began to tug on her hand, pulling her to the door.

"Let's play in the garden!" Eve walked with Sana to the garden, not seeing the newlyweds. It was no surprise, they no doubt wished to be alone and to themselves on their special day. Sana was eager to play, and pulled Eve to the fountain, "You're it first!"

"Alright. Does ten seconds sound fair?" Sana nodded. Eve closed her eyes, and began to count, "One...Two...Three..." She heard Sana run off giggling, then all was silent as she ended her count, "Nine...Ten. Now, it sounded like she headed around the corner to the front courtyard." Eve, not lowering herself from her grace, walked around the corner and towards the front courtyard. As she walked into the large clearing, she saw Elsword working with the initiates. She paid him no mind, not wishing to disrupt his work.

"Oh hey Eve." Elsword turned to greet her as she crept past.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Elsword." Eve apologized.

"Nah, we just finished."

"You wouldn't have happened to see Sana would you?" Eve asked.

"Umm...She ran past and into the city." Eve froze. _She went into the city? What if she gets lost?!_ "You okay Eve?"

"I have to find her!" Eve exclaimed before running off to the city. Elsword was confused, and ran after her.

Eve made her way through the crowd, trying to find Sana or any indication of where she might have gone. She summoned her servants, and sent the four Nasods out to find her. She stood in the main plaza, frantic and in a state of panic. She was not thinking rationally anymore, her mind began to imagine terrible things happening to Sana in the city. Lost and hurt in an alley, no one to help her. Eve slapped herself, trying to think sensibly again.

"Eve!" Elsword finally found her, "What is wrong?"

"I can't find Sana! What if she's hurt? Or lost and alone?!" Elsword held Eve's shoulders and shook her.

"Calm down!" She stared at him, "I'm sure Sana is fine, let's just calm down, split up, and look."

"Y-You're right..." Eve breathed deeply, thinking clearer, "She would no doubt be interested in the party, so I doubt she is far from the main festivities."

"Okay. You check the plaza; I'll go and check some of my old hiding spots." Eve forgot. As a child Elsword constantly fled the castle and hid in the city to escape his troubles. Eve began to scour the plaza, going to anything Sana might find interesting or fun. It was difficult, as that applied to everything and everyone in the city. Moby suddenly came flying back.

"Did you find her?" Moby nodded, and began to escort Eve towards an alley that led to the main moat surrounding the castle. She began to call for her, "Sana!? Are you there?! Please come out!"

"Eeek!" Eve burst into a run at Sana's scream. She reached the end of the alley to see Sana cornered by a large dog. She looked at her, "Mommy!"

"Moby!" At Eve's command, Moby pelted the animal, knocking it over, "Come here Sana!"

"Mommy!" Sana ran crying into Eve's arms. The dog turned to them, and moved to attack. Moby was too far to assist, and Eve turned her back on the dog as it jumped, shielding her daughter with her body. She soon heard a scuffle, and a grunt. She looked over her shoulder.

"Elsword!" Elsword had jumped in between the dog and her, his arm getting bit in the process and the dog refused to let go. Elsword pried its jaws open and held it tightly.

"Glad I checked here. You alright?" Elsword asked.

"Yes. You're hurt though!" Elsword's arm was bleeding, and it seemed the dog was rabid.

"Don't worry. I'll get this taken care of." Elsword looked at Sana, "You should take her out." Eve nodded, knowing what Elsword was going to do. She quickly took Sana back through the streets to the castle courtyard, and sat down with her on the fountain. Sana was still crying from her experience, and Eve held her tightly.

"Don't you ever go into the city without me again Sana." Eve ordered, and Sana looked up at her.

"Are...Are you...angry mommy?" Eve hugged her tighter.

"I'm overjoyed...to know that you're safe." Eve was near tears herself.

"I'm sorry mommy..." Sana apologized.

"Next time..." Eve wiped her eyes, then Sana's, "If you want to play Hide and Seek, please stay in the castle, where I know you will be safe." Sana nodded.

"O-Okay mom." Eve smiled, and rubbed Sana's head.

"Do you want to see the festival?"

"Can I?" Sana asked, feeling guilty for what was not her fault. Eve stood up and held her hand.

"As long as you stay with me we can go." Sana smiled.

"Okay mom!" With that, Eve walked with Sana back to the festival so she could have some fun. Eve was glad she had found her, and tried not to think about what could have happened had she not made it in time.


	16. Deadly Slumber

**Vayne: Okay bored of posting the name meanings XD You guys should know what means what by now. Blazing, sorry about the lack of action last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Deadly Slumber

Eve, her head lightly laid upon the silk pillow on her soft bed, tossed in her sleep. It had been nearly a week since Raven's departure, and each passing night made her more worried. Ara has been keeping Sana occupied, playing with her and taking over for her lessons while Eve continued to fret over Raven's safety. Eve sat upright, the cold night air further slapping her awake as she looked to the balcony. She got up, her black night gown shifting in the breeze. She sat down on the balcony, and Oberon appeared with a tray. Hot steam came from tea pot, and there were several small sandwiches and cakes on the tray. Oberon has been doing his best to help Eve feel more confident about Raven's absence, and she appreciated the gesture.

"Thank you Oberon. You may leave now." Oberon hesitated, "Please, I want to be alone right now." Oberon bowed respectably, and left. Eve looked up to the starry night sky. She recounted the recent events. Rena and Chung, as well as Elesis and Aisha, had been married a week ago. They have had no communication from Raven since he left, and guards reported sights of cultist activity in the region. Eve was confused, "Aisha said we had already recovered enough tails to stop their plans." Eve closed her eyes, and sighed, "Are you simply torturing us?"

"Knew I was here did you?" A voice came from above.

"I knew all along."

"Yet you let your servant go. You're all alone." The slender elf leapt down from the spire and landed directly in front of Eve. The elegant Nasod was unfazed as Oupol leaned in close and licked her lips, "I could have my way with you."

"But you will not." Eve said plainly, "For that is not why you're here is it?" Oupol cupped Eve's face, and she remained stone cold in her expression.

"Is it?" The lusty elf whispered.

"No." Eve responded.

"On what grounds do you say that?" Oupol sat down on the balcony rail, and Eve pointed at her waist.

"The tail in your satchel states otherwise." Oupol looked at her bag.

"This?" She held out the bag, twirling it on her finger with the strap, "Maybe I just came to tease you?"

"If so, you made a mistake." The next moment the bag was gone and in Oberon's hands behind Eve. As Oupol realized this, Eve slapped her hard enough to turn her around and a large cannon materialized in her hand. She pressed it against Oupol's back, "Now, you be a good girl and tell me everything I want to know." Oupol smirked.

"Okay okay. I like it when a girl gropes me as she fingers me from behind." Eve faltered, quite unnerved by the sudden comment. Oupol leaned forward, kicking the cannon from Eve's hands and then vanishing in a cloud of black smoke. Oberon came up to Eve.

"I'm fine Oberon. Take the tail to Aisha if you would. I am going to retire." Oberon obeyed his master's wishes, and left for Aisha's quarters as Eve sat on her bed. _I would understand it if Brengulch gave us a tail, but Oupol? She has no sense of honor or right and wrong, so she must have been ordered to do this. What are they planning?_ Eve continued to think this through until she passed out. Oberon returned and saw her out cold on top of the bed, and neatly tucked her into bed before taking the tray, which was untouched, and taking it to the kitchen.

* * *

The sun gingerly lit the sky with its warm rays. Aisha paced back and forth in her room, wondering who the tail would be for. Eve was there as well, and had explained what happened. Oupol had brought them the tail, meaning that the demon had been taken care of already and provided no clue as to who the trial was for. With each passing moment Aisha grew more concerned.

"Aisha?" She turned at a knock on the door. It opened and Elesis stepped in with Mari in her arms.

"Oh...Elesis..." Aisha was tired; she was overworking herself to fix this.

"Please, take a rest Aisha. You've been working too hard." Elesis pleaded, and held out Mari, "You need to spend more time with her." Aisha sighed, and took Mari into her arms as Chung walked in.

"I heard the news, any idea yet?"

"No." Aisha replied as she sat down with her daughter. Elesis ran her fingers through the fur of the tail.

"It's not me apparently." Elesis said.

"Neither me or Eve. So that leaves Raven, Rena, Elsword, and Chung." Aisha mused.

"Should I check?" Chung offered. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Might as well." Eve said. Chung walked over to the tail, and picked it up. It suddenly grew dark, and instead of rays of light, it emitted a dark mist.

"What the hell!?" Chung's vision was blurred, and he felt something in his mind. Before them a demon began to form. It was slender and dark, its lower body composed of black shadow and tattered curtains. Its arms were long and thin, as well as each of its fingers. It had no mouth, but its face moved as it began to speak.

"So, you're the next boy eh?" It said with a sneer, "I hope you're ready, your trial has already started."

"What do you mean?" Chung was confused, as were the others. Aisha was on her guard, not sure of this demon.

"Why it's simple really." The demon said, and pushed Chung towards the door, "Why don't you take a stroll? Unless..." The demon flew to the bed and slid back the sheets, "You'd like to sleep?" Chung felt that if he slept it would be over.

"I'll walk, thank you very much." The demon held its hands up like it had been accused falsely.

"Very well." It said, "You're trial is not that hard, I swear!" The demon insisted. It followed Chung as he left, and the others followed as well.

"Aisha, what is going on?" Eve asked.

"It seems that the longer the tails are separated, the trials will change. It seems the trial has a physical element now as well."

"Will he be okay?" Elesis asked, and Aisha shrugged.

"I think so. I'd say it's safe to say the demon wants him to go to sleep, so I think his trial is Sloth. If Chung just stays awake then I think it will be fine." They looked back as they heard Chung suddenly yawn. Concern gripped them all.

"Looks like it won't be that easy."

* * *

Rena, her light green dress flowing as she walked, made her way along the hall towards Chung's bedroom. She was the happiest girl around by far; all her dreams had come true so quickly. As she turned the corner, she bumped into Elsword.

"Oof!"

"Ack!" Both fell to the floor, and Elsword hurriedly got up and offered his hand, "Sorry, Princess." Rena blushed at her new title.

"Please Elsword," Rena began as he helped her up, "You don't need to call me that."

"Well I'll have to at some points so might as well start now." Elsword said with a shrug.

"Have you seen Chung?" Rena asked.

"Think I saw him go to Aisha's room. Don't know why though."

"Hmm, maybe he was just-" Rena was cut off as she looked out the window to the garden. Aisha, Eve, and Elesis were following Chung, and a strange black demon was floating around him. Rena was silent out of fear, and Elsword looked as well. He grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." Without a word otherwise, Rena ran with Elsword to the garden gates. They rushed after the group, and soon caught up with them before they had gone too far into the maze.

"Eve!" The group turned as Rena and Elsword approached. Rena was staring at Chung in horror, "What's going on?"

"Chung has a trial." Aisha said.

"We found a tail? But Raven's not back yet." Elsword was bewildered.

"Last night Oupol paid me a visit." Eve said, "And gave me a tail."

"Ha ha...nice one Eve." Elsword chuckled, but Eve's cold stare proved she was not joking, "Sorry...just couldn't believe she'd do that."

"Umm...Guys?" Elesis tried to get their attention.

"True, but I think they are just trying to make us suffer." Eve mused.

"Guys?"

"Still, we got a tail and that's all that matters." Aisha said.

"Guys!" Elesis shrieked at them, making them jump.

"What?!"

"Chung vanished!" Elesis motioned down the path. While they had been distracted, Chung had wandered off.

"Crap!" Aisha cursed.

"What is it?!" Rena asked urgently.

"We have to find him and make sure he doesn't fall asleep!" Was all Aisha said before they ran down path. They split up and checked the entirety of the maze. Elsword ran into dead end after dead end. Elesis was slowed due to having to hold Mari in her arms. Aisha was teleporting to random parts of the garden when she saw a dead end. Eve had Oberon and Ophelia searching as well. Rena ran through the maze, knowing which road led to a dead end or otherwise. She suddenly had an idea, and turned around and headed for the tree she had always gone to. She had laid there beneath the stars with Chung the night of their marriage. As Rena ran she could hear the others vigilantly searching for the lost, and endangered prince.

"Please be safe." She whispered to herself as she turned the final corner to the tree. She stopped, frozen. She was right, Chung was here. He was sitting under the tree, and the demon was gone. What froze her solid was that his eyes were closed. She slowly walked over to him, hearing the others drawing in. As they ran into the clearing, Rena knelt down next to Chung, "Chung?" She shook his shoulder. No response, "Chung, come on don't joke around." She shook him further. Everyone else watched in horror and grief. Rena was sobbing now, "Chung! Please...wake up!" She wailed. Chung's skin was cold, void of all warmth. Eve slowly walked over to the grieving, newly founded widow.

"Rena..." As Eve began to try to comfort her, Rena got up and ran past them, running into Aisha and knocking her to the floor. She vanished into the maze, her sobs echoing through the trees. Everyone gathered around Chung, and couldn't believe what had happened. They bowed their heads in silence.

* * *

Rena ran up the tower of the royal quarter. Tears stained her cheeks as she ran, praying that this was all a dream. A sick joke. She ran right past her room and into the queen's room. She was not there, and Rena sunk to the floor at the foot of the bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"W-W-Why...Why did this...this...this have to happen!?" She howled. She had been happy, and now it was all for naught. She sat on the bed, head in her hands as she remembered what she looked forward to. She'd never rule Hamel by his side. She'd never bear his children, or know the pleasure of her own little family. She'd never have a little boy, the spitting image of his father, running to her crying because he tripped and fell. She'd never wake up in the morning and kiss her sleeping love on the cheek before getting up to prepare a special breakfast, just for him. She looked up to the doorway to the hanging garden, and silently made her way to the door. She soon was on the metal grate walkway that held Delilah's personal garden in place. She walked forward, step by step she recalled the times she had been happy. But, she had nothing now. She counted the remaining steps to her release in her head.

_Ten._ She recalled the time Raven had tripped her in the hall during a party and knocking Aisha down, pinning her to the floor under Rena's chest.

_Nine._ Eve had given her a special emerald bracelet for her birthday. Eve had such a taste for these things.

_Eight._ The tree that listened to her as she wept.

_Seven._ Aisha's trust with the matter of her secret love for Elesis.

_Six._ Watching Elsword tease his sister only to be beaten senseless by her.

_Five._ That satisfying moment when she slapped Vikeas after he annoyed the queen a bit too far.

_Four._ Elesis and Aisha creating their little family.

_Three._ Losing her immortality.

_Two._ Confessing her love.

"Rena!" As she went to take the final step off the edge, she was pulled back.

_One._ When she was held by the one she loved.

Rena was confused as she lay on someone's chest. His arms were tightly wrapped around her, restraining her to prevent her from jumping off.

"Rena...don't scare me like that!" She began to tear up again, and was brought to her feet. She turned to see Chung, alive and panting, standing in front of her.

"Chung...You're alive..." Rena was shocked. Happy, but shocked.

"I can't believe...you wanted...to kill yourself. Don't scare me like that again!" Rena twitched and slapped him across the face.

"Idiot! You scared me; I thought I had lost you!" She tackled him and pinned him to the floor. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'd never leave you Rena. I love you." The setting run made the elf's skin shine in the late glow.

"Then...will you...grant me the wish you nearly stole from me?"

"Of course." Chung said, then asked, "What is your wish?" Rena whispered into his ear.

"I want to start a family."

"But...you're supposed to help get the tails back."

"It takes a while before I'll have to stay out of action. I may not be immortal, but I am still and elf. My body is different than a normal woman." She whispered again, "Will you?" Chung smiled, and picked Rena up and turned for the door.

"Let's begin. It's the least I can do to apologize." Rena smiled, and they kissed.

"I love you."


	17. Full Circle

Chapter Seventeen: Full Circle

As Raven rode along the road on his faithful companion, he wondered what his friends were doing. He had been gone for a long time, the tail having placed itself in the pits of an ancient volcano that held countless remains of ancient dragons. The heat was unbearable, and he wasted no time finding it and leaving the vicinity. He made sure not to touch the tail himself, as he did not want to end up possibly triggering a trial in that blistering inferno. Hamel was in sight, the cool ocean breeze calming Raven's nerves.

"Come on Loerchik." He kneed his horse gently, "We're almost home." They proceeded along at a decent canter; Raven wasn't the only one that wanted to be home. _I wonder how Eve is, probably been working overtime to keep Sana occupied._ Raven chuckled, imagining Eve running back and forth carrying out Sana's every wish. He wondered how the others were, if the newlyweds were enjoying themselves. As Raven neared the front gates, he pushed Loerchik to go faster, and moved quickly through the busy streets for the castle gates. Sure enough, his love and daughter waited for him in the courtyard. As Raven began to dismount, Sana ran up to him.

"Dad!" She jumped at him as he turned to her. He held her high and spun her around, making her squeal with delight.

"It's good to be home Sana. Were you a good girl?" Sana looked down at Raven's inquiry.

"I scared mommy..." She said sadly. Raven looked to Eve for confirmation.

"She wanted to play hide and seek but ran into the city and got lost. I was frantic." Eve said, not happy with the memory.

"Well, at least you're okay." Raven set Sana on the floor.

"You missed quite the scare Raven."

"Something happen Eve?" Eve nodded, and they began to walk into the castle.

"Oupol gave us a tail." Raven stared at her, "It's true. The trial was for Chung, and all he had to do was not fall asleep. We were heading into the garden when Rena and Elsword came to us asking what was going on. After we explained, we lost him in the maze. We found him, asleep under a tree. Rena ran off in tears and after a moment of silence Elsword picked Chung up. He woke up suddenly, and violently, and nailed Elsword in the face." Eve laughed slightly, "It was quite amusing. We knew Rena was going to kill herself since she believed she had lost Chung, even though she nearly did. Chung ran after her, and managed to find her just before she walked off the Queen's private garden." Eve smiled.

"Something else?" Raven asked.

"Rena was quite upset with Chung, so asked him to grant a wish he nearly stole from her, or so she told me. So, Rena's pregnant now." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like I missed a lot of excitement while I was gone." They turned the corner to the royal quarters.

"Oh!" Ara was walking down the hall, "Raven! Welcome back!"

"Thank you Ara. Has Sana been paying attention to her lessons?" He asked her as he looked down at the child. Ara smiled and looked at Sana.

"Did you finish your homework?" Ara asked kindly.

"No...not yet..." Sana said with guilt, "I forgot what you told me about it."

"Well, we'll go over it later." Ara said, and looked back to Raven, "Did you find it?"

"Yeah. I made sure not to touch it as I retrieved it. I did not want to pass out inside an active volcano." Eve looked at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, worried that he may have damaged his claw.

"I'm fine Eve." He said and caressed her cheek, "I spent as little time in there as I could."

"Well, look who it is." They turned to see Elsword and Aisha walk up to them.

"Welcome back Raven." Aisha said with a smile.

"Thank you. There was luckily no difficulty getting the tail. Where is Elesis?" Raven asked. Aisha sighed.

"Mari is having a hissy fit and won't go to sleep. She's up in the queen's room with Delilah keeping the little devil entertained." Aisha smiled, "Well, we should find out who has to do this then."

"Wait up!" Chung and Rena ran over to them, "Don't start without us." Rena held his arm tightly.

"If it happens to be you again I don't want you doing it now." Rena said firmly. Chung sighed.

"Alright dear, I'll go last."

"Sana." Ara looked at the young girl, "Come with me please, we need to go over your homework." Sana looked up at Raven, and he crouched down and patted her head.

"Go with Ara dear. I don't want you falling behind in your lessons."

"Okay daddy!" Sana hugged him tightly before heading off with Ara. Raven sighed as he got up.

"Let's go to the throne room." Aisha suggested, and the group walked off.

* * *

By Rena's order, the throne room was emptied of guards. Raven took out his bag and dumped the tail onto a table that everyone encircled. Elsword went first, quickly laying his hand on the tail and grumbling when it did not react in the slightest. Aisha went next, and couldn't suppress the sigh when it did not glow. Eve began to extend her hand but Raven stopped her.

"Please...let me go first Eve." Raven said, and didn't release her hand till she began to move it back. Raven took a deep breath and extended his hand before Chung stopped him.

"We forgot to tell you." Raven looked at him, "If it is you the tail isn't going to glow anymore, it should emit some black cloud." Raven nodded, and the prince released him. Raven touched the tail with his claw, and it burst into a puff of black smoke. Everyone coughed harshly.

"Can't see!" Rena voiced within the fog.

"Raven? Are you there?" Eve couldn't find him.

"I'm fine Eve!" Raven replied, and the smoke began to clear. Everyone looked around, "Well? What now?"

"Ah! It's good to be back!" Everyone but Raven, who continued to look around for any clue to his trial, stared as the same demon from last time formed behind Raven.

"You!" Chung growled, and Raven jumped.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"Everyone was confused.

"Can't you see the-"

"Ah ah ah!" The demon placed its hands on Raven's neck, "Voice my presence and he dies instantly. Can't have you ruining his trial can we?" Raven stared at him.

"Is something wrong Chung?"

"No...it's nothing." It seemed Raven couldn't see the demon, how would he know what his trial was? Everyone watched as the demon flew off towards the main hall.

"You had me worried there for a sec-" Raven stopped midsentence, staring at the doors to the main hall.

"Raven?" Eve stepped towards him just as he ran to the door. He forced them open and looked around frantically.

"Raven! What's wrong?!" Raven ignored their questions and ran down the hall for the West corridor. Everyone followed. Raven froze suddenly, and everyone stared at the figure down the hall. Rena was very perplexed.

"What is..." Rena stared at what seemed to be a perfect reflection of herself at the other end of the hall. Raven was frozen to the bone.

"S...Seris..." Everyone exchanged glances, and jumped at a mad laughter.

"Ah hahahah!" The demon appeared behind them and flew to the front of Raven, "That expression! Priceless! Oh I love this!"

"You bastard!" Eve shrieked. The demon chuckled.

"Oh that's not nice." The demon vanished and the image of Seris began to walk to Raven.

"Raven...why...I...you..." The voice was distorted and unclear to everyone but Raven it seemed, as he sunk to his knees and held his head.

"No! I...I didn't mean...to...I..." Seris moved closer to him.

"You...me...I...lo...ed...you..." Seris extended a hand, still approaching him, "I...you...You...me..." Raven howled in agony.

"No! I never wanted that!" Everyone stared in horror.

"You...me...die..."

"Stop it!" Raven yelled further. Seris was just a few steps away from him when he turned and ran past the group.

"Raven!" Eve cried and ran after him, the others following suit. The shade of Seris vanished.

Raven held his head in his hands as he ran, fear gripping his heart and soul. He ran through the back doors to the garden.

"Ah!" Seris was there, waiting for him.

"Raven...why are you running from me?" She said to him.

"Get away from me!" Raven yelled as he ran past her to the garden. He ran straight for awhile, then turned right.

"You let me die."

"No I didn't!" Raven turned around and went the other direction. He began to see more people, people he recognized. As he began to put names to faces, they fell to the floor one by one, a sword or arrow impaled into their bodies. Raven yelled in fear as he ran through the maze which was now a graveyard in his eyes. He hit a dead end, and turned to see Seris at the other end, walking slowly towards him, her hand outstretched.

"Raven..." He fell to his knees, back pressed against the thick hedge, "I thought you loved me."

"I do! I did, I always will!"

"You forgot about me." She said.

"I had to move on!"

"I died for you, and you left me."

"I didn't want you to die for me!" Seris was halfway to him.

"We all loved you." The fallen members of the Crows appeared behind her, "Why did you abandon us?" Raven covered his eyes, fear freezing him solid. The memories he had with the crows filled his mind. People that loved him, people that respected him, had died to protect him. Raven slowly stood up, and began to walk towards Seris.

"Seris...everyone...I never forgot you." He held out his claw and stopped walking, "With this weapon...I swore to keep our honor alive. To protect those in need in the name of the Black Crow Mercenaries. I will always uphold your memory." He closed his eyes as Seris was about to touch his claw.

"Raven..." He felt someone hug him, "Thank you." Seris whispered. He heard his former comrades.

"Don't worry about us boss."

"We got your back."

"You're the best!" Raven smiled.

"Thank...you...everyone..." Raven blacked out, and fell forward to the floor.

* * *

"Is he okay?"

"Eve, it's alright. I feel a lot better now, I'm sure he passed."

"But he's been asleep for so long..."

"He isn't even cold. He's alive Eve."

Raven could hear the voices of his friends. He must have passed out. It felt like he was on a bed, so he was likely in the infirmary. He groaned in effort, trying to wake up. He felt someone place their hands, harshly, on his chest.

"Raven?!"

"Ow..." Raven groaned in protest as he slowly opened his eyes. Everyone was gathered around him, and he was right to assume he was in the sick bay.

"We lost you in the maze." Chung said.

"You had us worried, we heard you screaming." Rena explained. He looked at Eve, whose face was stained from tears. He wiped her face with his hand.

"I'm sorry I made you cry Eve." Eve was close to tears again.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Eve ordered.

"I won't. I swear." Raven said firmly. He looked at Ara, "Where's Sana?"

"She's asleep. You've been out cold all day Raven." Raven looked out the window to see it was dark outside. He sat upright.

"Are you alright?" Elsword asked, wondering if he should move yet.

"I'm fine, just feeling a bit stiff." He looked at Eve, "Could I be alone with Eve?" Everyone said nothing as they got up and left the room.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Raven began to get out of bed.

"Can I ask you for a walk under the moon?" He asked.

"I'd love that." Eve walked with Raven down the hall. He quickly went into his quarters for something, and the two then went out into the garden. They headed into the maze, Eve held Rave's arm tightly and hoped he wouldn't remember what had happened. They continued to a large hill and stood at the top, looking up to the stars. Eve sighed, "It's wonderful isn't it?"

"Not as much as you." Raven said honestly.

"You flatterer." Raven turned her to look at him, "Raven?"

"Eve, today made me realize something." Raven got down on his knee, and took out a silver ring, "Eve...will you be my wife?" Eve covered her mouth. She began to cry.

"Yes...of course I will Raven." Raven stood up and slid the ring onto her finger.

"A perfect fit." He smiled.

"It's a beautiful ring." Raven held her hand.

"It's the ring I gave to Seris when I proposed to her." Raven said, and Eve held it up to the moon. It began to shine slightly.

"I hope I'll be enough for you." Raven held her tightly and kissed her.

"You already are." Eve smiled, and hand in hand the two walked to the royal quarters. They went into Eve's room, got undressed, and spent the night in each other's arms. Eve would try her best to fill Seris's place and make Raven happy.


	18. The Final Ride

**Vayne: Well, it looks like we may be nearing the end of this story. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this story so far as much as I have writing it and I'm going to work hard to have a great ending!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Final Ride

The early morning sun began to rise as the city once more began to prepare for celebrations. The castle servants were busy preparing for the day, and Eve sat with Rena, Aisha, Elesis, Ara, and Delilah in her room. The five of them continuously worked over Eve, making sure she would look her best for her love. Eve kept herself occupied as the others discussed clothes by looking at the ring that now made its home on her finger. _This once belonged to Seris._ She thought to herself, and began to wonder whether she would be able to make Raven truly happy. When he got down on his knee that fateful night, she felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest. She had never felt so happy, or so loved. And today, on this clear day, she was going to be married.

"Eve?" She looked up to Rena, "You seem distracted. Nervous?" Eve wasn't going to lie.

"Yes. I don't know if I'll be enough for him." Rena smiled and hugged her. She held Eve's hand gently, and brought the ring on her finger closer to her face.

"Would he give you such an item if he thought otherwise? This is no ordinary ring Eve; it's a fragment of his past, and a painful one at that." Rena said, reminding Eve of what this ring had been through. It had most likely known greater sorrow in the short time it had been in this world than Eve ever will know for the rest of her days. Rena sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"What will you do Eve?" Rena asked, making Eve blink in confusion, "I will die with my love of age, but...you're a Nasod. You'll outlive all of us." Eve smiled.

"I thought I told you Rena." Eve looked at the concerned woman, her selected bride's maid, "I'm of the royal family of the Nasods, one of the first. I am more human than I am Nasod, I will die one day of age, and meet you all up above."

"Rena!" Aisha came up to them, Elesis behind her holding a white, silken dress, "What are you doing?! We're running out of time! Eve, come on let's get you in your dress." Rena and Delilah pulled Eve from her chair to her feet.

"This is one of my dresses as a young girl." Delilah said, "But I'm sure you already noticed that." After all, Eve had been in the castle, as well as Rena, long before Delilah was born. Without a moment's pause, and much to Eve's discomfort, her friends removed her current garments. Eve blushed, despite being around good friends, as she stood there naked. Delilah and Rena quickly began to get Eve into the wedding gown as Elesis and Aisha went to find a matching veil while Ara picked out a bouquet.

"You're going to look simply stunning." Rena complimented as she tightened the corset.

"Agh! Too tight!" Eve strained to speak. Delilah chuckled.

"I know you've worn worse Eve." Delilah teased, and finished trying the straps on the back of the dress. Delilah and Rena began to pat her down, smoothing out the dress.

"Eep!" Eve squeaked as Rena patted down her chest, making Rena smile.

"We're all girls here Eve." Eve couldn't stop blushing, and Delilah sighed.

"Perfect. Simply...perfect! You're going to knock Raven dead with this dress Eve." Delilah and Rena began to giggle.

"He might be so shocked by her that he might forget what to say." Rena teased, and Eve frowned and stomped her foot in a childish manner.

"He better not!" Eve said sternly, only resulting in the two laughing harder. Elesis came back in.

"Got the veil-Whoa." Elesis gawked at Eve, amazed at the product of their hard work.

"Elesis, we're supposed to be shocking Raven, not you." Ara said as she walked in, and handed Eve a bouquet of snow white lilies, "I can't believe you're getting married Eve, I feel like crying." Eve patted her shoulder as Elesis put on the veil. Eve looked at herself in the mirror when they were done.

The dress was very elegant, and trailed on the floor a few feet behind her. Her upper back was exposed, and the long veil covered the bare skin as well as her face. It had a snow like design in a tiara like fashion, and the dress was accompanied with shoulder length silk gloves and stockings. The design on the dress was well visible, and was like a field of roses swaying in a breeze. The heels were slightly too small and irritated her heels to no end, but she would not let that interfere with her day. She smiled, confident that she could make Raven lose all brain functions for a few seconds when he first saw her.

"Well, it's time to go Eve." Delilah said, "Raven's waiting for you." With that, the group began to walk down the stairs, the hall, and into the courtyard where the carriage waited. Sana was there as well, wearing a cute blue dress Eve had made for her and holding a basket of flower petals. She ran up to Eve.

"Mom!" She smiled at Eve radiantly, "You're pretty!" Sana was so happy to be the flower girl for the wedding, and had done the same for when Rena and Chung, as well as Elesis and Aisha, had been wed. They all got into the carriage, and Oberon began to push the horses towards the cathedral. As she saw the chapel bell tower, Eve began to breathe harder. Rena held her shoulder.

"Deep breaths Eve, you don't have to do much. Walk, and say "I do." I'm pretty sure you want to marry Raven after all."

"Of-Of course I do!" Eve said, defending herself for no reason. Aisha smiled, holding back the laughter.

"Then just say so. Just tell the truth Eve, and enjoy your special day." They felt the carriage stop, "Oh, we're here."

"We'll head in now and get ready; Delilah is going to walk you in." Rena, Elesis, Ara, and Aisha all got out of the carriage and headed into the chapel. Sana held Eve's hand.

"Don't be scared mommy." She said, and Delilah held out her hand.

"Shall we go?" Eve took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Raven couldn't stop wondering what Eve would look like. Rena and the others had taken their place and Elsword stood next to Raven by the altar. Elsword was glad Raven chose him as best man, but then again there was no one else. Chung would have to be with Delilah for the royal blessing for the ceremony after all. Raven breathed deeply.

"Nervous man?" Elsword asked, both he and Rena in their armor since it was a royal wedding. Elsword stole a glance at Ara in the pews, and she smiled and waved at him.

"Yes. I have no idea what she'll look like." Raven shifted his weight uncomfortably. The smile on Rena's face made him wonder further what Eve had been made into. The hall suddenly filled with the sound of the march, and the doors slowly opened. Raven smiled as Sana skipped down the hall, throwing petals every which way. None of the guests could suppress a smile at the young girl's happiness and innocence. Then, as he closed his eyes for another deep breath, he opened them to find himself staring at a fragment of heaven.

"Whoa." Elsword was impressed as well; the girls had done a simply otherworldly job. Under the veil, Eve blushed as she felt the entire hall gazing at her. She paid mind to only one. His dark hair matted down and that one spot of red that Eve loved to admire. His black suit fit him well, a sight for Eve to cherish. At her beck and call, Moby and Remy flew about, taking pictures that Eve would frame later on. The walk with Delilah was slow, and Eve resisted the urge to run down the aisle and embrace her love. Eve smiled as she made out Raven's ridiculous gape. Eve could hear Aisha and the others giggling in the pews, and she was finally let go in front of Raven. Delilah and Chung stood next to the bishop, and he began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two lovers in holy matrimony. This wondrous occasion, brought to us as a gift of true commitment and the love of the El, is a milestone in their lives. Let us all bow our heads, and give our thanks." Everyone lowered their heads and prayed, "Oh majestic El, thou kind light that doth see us through many a hardship. We are gathered to give thee thanks for this fruitful gift. We pray that thou shalt watch over thine children, and bless them with true happiness. El guide us."

"El guide us." The guests and betrothed said in unison, and raised their heads. The bishop continued.

"Are you Evelyn Alstina?"

"Y-Yes." Eve was so nervous she was stuttering. Raven held her hand tighter.

"And are you Raven Zeigdur?"

"Yes." Raven said firmly.

"Do you, Evelyn Alstina, swear to uphold the love between the two of you? To show a kind heart and compassionate nature during times of need?"

"I do."

"And do you, Raven Zeigdur, vow to protect Eve from harm? To comfort and keep safe and content?"

"I do."

"If there are any present who see just cause as to why these two may not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence filled the hall. The bishop breathed his relief, "I then pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Raven and Eve turned to face each other, and he slowly lifted her veil. Her cherry cheeks made his heart flutter, and the welcoming gaze he gave her made Eve feel faint. He held her hands, and went to seal their matrimony.

"I'm sorry." A thick voice suddenly spoke, distorted and echoing through the hall. Everyone looked about in confusion, Raven holding Eve's hand tightly in his claw. A black portal suddenly tore open behind Eve, and a giant hand clad in a black iron glove emerged and grabbed Eve in one motion.

"Ah!" Eve was wrenched from Raven's gasp and pulled into the portal, "Raven!"

"Eve!" Raven tried to jump in after her, but the portal closed and he landed on the floor. He lay there on his hands and knees, horrified. Everyone was silent, shocked while the royalty were furious. Ara began to stand up.

"This can't be...Mmph!"

"Ara!" Elsword drew his blade as a woman jumped from the pew next to Ara and covered her mouth with a cloth. Ara struggled, but quickly slowed and stopped moving. The woman tore off her wig.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Oupol sneered as Raven slowly rose to his feet, and turned to glare at her. His fury was enough to make even Oupol feel on edge, but the task had already been done, "Love to stay and have tea but I must be going!" Oupol, with Ara hoisted over her shoulder, turned and ran out the chapel.

"Get back here you whore!" Elsword roared as he ran out after her. He turned to the right and saw Oupol summon a black horse from the floor, jumping on it and holding onto Ara tightly as she made a run for the gates. Elsword whistled for Tiichi, and ran after her, "Slow her down!" He yelled to the guards, who quickly attempted to impede Oupol's escape. The black, shadowy horse easily broke their ranks, but Tiichi had reached Elsword and he leapt onto his steed's back.

"Nah nah! Can't catch me!" Oupol hollered as they rode into the prairies around the castle.

"I'm going to tear your head off!" Elsword retorted. He pushed Tiichi to go faster, quickly gaining on Oupol and his sword primed to cleave the elf's head off. Elsword saw a portal open, and knew he didn't have much time.

"Bye moron!" Oupol laughed as she neared entering the portal.

"No you don't!" Elsword stood up on the saddle, and jumped forward. He barely grabbed the reins of Oupol's horse, and entered the portal with her. Luckily Tiichi entered with him, and the portal vanished, all of them vanishing from existence.


	19. The Horseman's Cry

Chapter Nineteen: The Horseman's Cry

Oupol and Elsword burst through the portal to a world unfamiliar to him. The sky was bleak, dark clouds bleeding red lines. Elsword did his best to hold on, Oupol's horse constantly kicking him as it ran. Oupol began to kick him, trying to shake him off, but Elsword kept his grip strong as they entered a maze in the cliff face. Sharp rocky outcrops covered the world above them, and the cold walls raged against Elsword as Oupol slammed him against the wall. Elsword couldn't hold on anymore, and fell to the floor, rolling as Oupol vanished into the maze. Elsword picked himself up off the floor without a moment's pause and mounted Tiichi, who had been in hot pursuit. He didn't know where he was, but he knew this must be where the leader lay.

"Get anything Tiichi?" He asked his horse, the mighty beast's nose much stronger than his. Tiichi voiced his answer, and began to canter forward. Elsword kept his sword out, knowing he was bound to be ambushed. He checked his packs, assessing what he had with him, "Some food...a couple water skins...Ah ha!" Elsword pulled out the blue orb Aisha had given him, "Maybe I can get some help." He focused on Aisha as he held the orb, and it began to stir. The clouds within parted.

"Elsword!" It was Elesis, "Are you okay?!"

"Is Eve there!?" Raven demanded.

"I don't know where I am, can you guys sense me?"

"What? Elsword we can't hear you!" Chung informed him, and Elsword cursed. He rested the orb between his legs, and began to make signs with his hands to inform them as he spoke.

"I don't know where I am. Aisha, can you reach me?" Raven easily translated the message to the others.

"Elsword, I don't know how you're talking to us right now; I can't find a solid link to the orb you have." Aisha closed her eyes, "You're on your own." Elsword's face grew harsh and cold.

"I'll bring them home." Was all he said before putting the orb away. Tiichi stopped and shook slightly. He looked up, "Ah...got you." In the distance was a giant structure. It was black and grim, the spires filling Elsword with a sense of unease. Tiichi looked behind them as they heard voices, and they began to run down the path.

* * *

Raven sat alone by the garden fountain, head in his hands. Aisha paced back and forth, trying to formulate a plan of action, any way to reach Elsword. Elesis held Mari tightly in her arms, feeling like she was about to cry. Chung and Delilah talked quietly in the distance, and Sana, with tear filled eyes, walked up to Raven and touched his claw. He looked at her.

"D-Don't be...be...be s-s-sad...d-d-daddy...M-Mommy w-would b-b-be..." Raven silenced the child as he held her tightly, her last remains of strength giving way as she sobbed into his shoulder. Rena looked at her; Sana had already lost one family. _I can't bear to see her lose another. _Rena saw Chung walk up to her, beckoning Aisha over.

"Something up?" Aisha asked.

"We have an idea." Chung said silently, glancing at Raven and indicating he did not want him to know the plan.

"What is it?" Rena asked in a hushed tone.

"Mom thinks that Aisha could channel her magic into the Water El and transport one of us to Elsword." Aisha closed her eyes.

"It's a good idea, risky, but it might work." Rena stood straighter.

"I'll go."

"Rena I-"

"Elsword is deep in enemy territory in an unfamiliar region. This is my specialty, he needs my help. And, one person will be better than sending two." Chung tried to find a way to say otherwise, but Rena was right. He sighed.

"Just please...be careful." Chung said, and gave her a soft kiss.

"I will. Let's go before Raven gets suspicious." Rena took one last glance as Raven, who held Sana tightly in his arms as both cried in sorrow. Rena, Aisha, and Chung left to get prepared.

* * *

The dark castle was silent; the only sound was an eerie cry of pain and agony resonating from the pits of the structure. Far away from the noise, in a giant spire overlooking an ocean, prisoners were kept in well maintained bedrooms. Eve, her wedding gown dirtied and torn from her kidnapping, sat on the balcony. She had no thought of suicide, knowing that if Raven did manage to come for her, he would soon follow in her foolish steps. So she would wait, wait for an opportunity for escape, or rescue. She stared at the sea; it disgusted her. It was not the sea she had known and loved, but a bright crimson expanding to the horizon and countless corpses littered the water, which was most likely blood.

"Who are these people..." Eve pondered. What kind of deranged person would dwell in such a plane of existence? Only one person sprung to mind, but he was long since dead by her own hand. She was not alone in the giant castle. When she was taken to her accommodations, she was pushed past several maids bearing chains around their legs. Eve heard a knock on the door, and one such maid stumbled into the room. She had with her a tray bearing tea and cakes. She silently set it on the table next to Eve, and left the room.

"All settled in?" Eve heard a new voice, yet it was strangely familiar. She did not turn her head to look at the newcomer.

"No. I have been restrained against my will and kidnapped from my own wedding." Eve retorted, not pleased in the least at the recent events.

"Well, perhaps you should have just stayed out of other people's business."

"And let a friend die? You are more foolish than you sound."

"The same to you Miss Eve." The voice was closer, "After all, we have Ara on the premises as well." Eve stiffened.

"What are your plans? Why have you done any of this?" Eve asked with closed eyes, the sea of blood and corpses making her feel faint from prolonged gazing. She heard the newcomer come closer.

"You think I will tell you?" As Eve opened her eyes she was knocked out of her chair and to the floor by a harsh slap.

"Aah!" Eve rubbed her sore cheek, and yelped in pain as her hair was tightly gripped and pulled back. Eve fought the tears, "W-Who...are you?" She was let go, and nearly smacked her face on the floor as her head snapped back.

"Why don't you get up and look for yourself?" Slowly, Eve picked herself up, and turned to look at her captor. She gaped, shocked and confused.

"Y-You...but...Why? How?"

* * *

Raven lay in his bed, Eve's bed to be specific. He stared at the empty space next to him; the pillow that Eve always laid upon nicely fluffed and puffy as she always made sure it was when she woke up. He could still smell the sweet perfume she wore in the void beside him. The moon hung lazily in the sky, the starless night grim and harsh. Clouds sparsely littered the sky and formed shapes only visible to Raven. He saw in one cloud the memory of his proposal. In another he saw the three of them, Eve and Sana, sitting down and enjoying the late spring breeze. He sighed, and prayed that Elsword would be successful. He knew Rena was going as well, but made no attempt to halt her or go along. Sana needed him, more than ever now, and he would not leave her.

"I can't believe this has happened." Raven sat up and got out of bed, fully clothed. He walked to the balcony and leaned on the railing, "We were doing so well, was it all for naught?" He heard the door slide open and turned to see Sana. She was wearing a thick pink gown with white fluffy fur lining it for warmth and looks that Eve had hand made for her. In her arm as she rubbed her eye was a stuffed wolf, a gift from Chung and the same toy he had as a child.

"Daddy..." Raven walked over to her and picked her up, Sana holding the wolf toy tightly as if it was Lanee.

"Sana, why are you up so late? I thought you were asleep."

"I can't sleep...I want mommy back..." Sana rubbed her eyes, sleepy and obviously having cried not long ago. Raven sat down with her on the bed.

"She'll be home soon dear." Raven said as reassuringly as he could, "Everyone is going to be working hard to bring her and Ara home."

"But...what about me?" Sana felt useless, as if she had no affect over what happened. Raven draped his arm around her.

"What you can do is be happy. Eve wouldn't want you to be sad or riddled with grief; it would sadden her so much." Sana wiped her eyes again, and held her toy wolf tighter.

"Okay."

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Sana held onto the bed as Raven got up.

"I'm scared...I don't want to be alone." Raven looked at her in confusion, "I don't want you to go away." Raven sighed, knowing there would be no deterring the child.

"Then let's get you in bed then." Sana crawled under the covers and Raven tucked her in. Raven laid down next to her, and both closed their eyes to get to sleep.

Raven wondered if Eve was okay. Was she being taken care of or was she being tortured? The numerous scenarios tormented his mind, both torturing him and reliving him. He then felt someone pull on his arm, and saw Sana was still awake.

"Can't sleep?" Sana nodded her head. Raven sighed. _What can I do?_

"Can you read me a bedtime story daddy?" Sana asked, and Raven looked at her. He didn't know any stories, and got out of bed.

"Hold on." Raven went to Eve's bookshelf and went over it. He found what we was looking for, a large book that was a collection of popular children's stories. Raven noticed a bookmark sticking out of it, and opened to that page, the beginning of a story Eve must have been planning to read to Sana. Raven got back into bed, and Sana got comfortable and waited for Raven to begin, "All comfy?"

"Mhmm." Sana nodded, and Raven began the story.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a village that lived at the base of a tall mountain. The townsfolk were nothing special, normal people going about their lives. But the village had a problem. Every winter they were struck with unending snow that made it difficult to grow crops. They knew the cause. At the top of the mountain was a witch of great power. One day, a young man chose to venture to the mountain's summit to take care of the problem." Sana's eyes were starting to close, "The path up the mountain was cold and harsh, but the brave warrior pressed on. His village needed him, and he would do this for them no matter what. After nearly a day's climb, his skin was frozen and his eyes stung. He finally reached the summit, and saw a majestic castle crafted from ice. The cold of the mountain made sure it never melted. He entered the castle, and was greeted by a strange feeling of warmth. Before him, atop a flight of stairs, was a woman of long silver hair and wore a light blue dress of the finest silk. 'Why do you plague our village with such harsh winters?' The man asked, and the witch began to descend the stairs. She approached him, and he saw she was crying. 'I don't want to plague you. I only try to give you lots of snow so you can have fun during an otherwise harsh season.' She admitted, and looked down in shame. 'But my spells are hard to control, and don't work how I want to. I never wanted to cause trouble.' The warrior knew no one would believe him, but the witch sounded sincere. He decided to help the lonely lady. 'Is there anything I can do to help?' He asked, and his stomach growled. The woman laughed. 'Let's get you some food first.' The woman brought him to the dining hall, and clapped her hands once when they sat down. Servants made of magic ice and water entered the room, bearing trays of meat and exotic fruit. After they had eaten, the warrior posed a question. 'What is your name?' He asked. 'Anna. What is yours?' She replied. 'Lykas.' He replied. 'Is there anything I could do to help you with this problem? You're so kind, I know you're not bad.' The woman looked down, red flushing her cheeks. 'For a long time...I've awaited someone to love. To warm the coldness in my heart. If I had that...controlling my power would be so much easier.' Lykas rose, and knelt down in front of Anna. 'Then I will stay with you. Let me be your fire.' Anna smiled, and held his hands. From that day forth, the villagers welcomed winter with open arms. There was enough snow for endless fun, and the crops would grow just fine. With that, Anna and Lykas lived alone in their castle, only needed each other for company, and their loved continued to grow, forever." Raven closed the book, and looked down to see Sana fast asleep, the toy wolf's tail in her mouth. He smiled, set down the book, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Elsword rode through the stony pass. The walls now showed signs of architecture and machines. Elsword moved with caution; this world unnerved him. He turned a corner and discovered a long pathway with rivers of blood on each side. In the distance at the other end he saw a pair of giant doors and a bright glow. It was warm, unbearably so. Tiichi began to walk forward.

"Something wrong Tiichi?" Elsword asked, but Tiichi began to walk faster. Elsword looked up to the see the walls streaked with blood, and corpses lay in the rivers. He heard an ear splitting crack, and looked up to see the walls were beginning to close in on him. He reigned Tiichi in, "Move!" Tiichi ran as fast as he could, but the wet path presented the risk of slipping, a risk they could not afford. The walls gradually moved closer, and they were halfway through the tunnel when the walls covered the rivers on both side. They had not much time left, "Faster!" Elsword kicked Tiichi, pushing him to run faster. The walls were growing too close, and Elsword had to stand on the saddle and hold his sword forward to give Tiichi enough room to run. As the walls nearly halted their movement, Tiichi lurched forward and sent Elsword flying through the air. Elsword landed safely on the other side, his sword impaled into the floor and hanging from an edge above a pit of molten lava. He hoisted himself up, and saw Tiichi trapped between the walls. Elsword grabbed his sword, "No!" He began to cleave at the hard, steel like stone as they continued to move in closer, crushing his faithful companion. It was no use, "Tiichi!" The walls suddenly forced themselves together, firmly pressing together. Blood shot out of the wall and sprayed Elsword's face. He stood there, petrified, as Tiichi's blood oozed from the crack. He fell to his knees, dropping his sword with a clatter, "T...Tiichi..." Tears began to trickle from his eyes.

Tiichi was Elsword's best friend; they were always together when he lived in Ruben. When Elsword found Ara, he always took her riding on Tiichi whenever there was nothing to do. When Elsword was angry at his sister many years ago, he ran from the house and got lost in the forest. He curled in a ball and began to cry, fearing he'd never get home. He felt something nudge his shoulder, and looked up to see Tiichi's kind gaze. The proud creature was always there for him, keeping him happy and saving his life many a time. And now he was gone after saving Elsword from the very end he had met himself. Elsword heard something behind him.

"Hahahahaha!" He knew that laugh, "Stupid animal! Now you get to suffer alone!" As Oupol laughed insanely Elsword picked up the sword. The grief stricken warrior slowly stood up, and began to wipe his face, "Awww...is the little baby gonna cry?" Elsword finally turned to look at Oupol, having cleaned the blood from his face but blood remained. He had painted a symbol on his face in his friend's blood, spelling his name. Oupol shivered, "Oh...scary!"

"Oupol..." Oupol and Elsword looked up to see Brengulch standing atop the castle gates. He had his swords in his hands, "Get out of my sight."

"Why should I? This is priceless!"

"You bitch!" Brengulch roared and leapt off the ramparts, slamming down on where Oupol stood not a moment ago.

"Crazy giant!" Oupol scrambled to her feet and ran for the gates. The massive obsidian doors slid open and slammed shut behind her. Brengulch pointed a sword at Elsword.

"I know the grief you feel Elsword. I to have lost a noble creature who served me well in battle."

"Then let me pass." Elsword growled as he walked towards The Titan, "And tear that bitch's head off her body." Brengulch sighed.

"I would, if I could." Brengulch slammed the floor with his blades, and the stone cracked off to reveal a large, grated steel platform beneath them. Chains extended from the walls and lowered the two down into the pit, stopping just before the lava. Bengulch held his swords in a ready position, "However, those doors will not open for any one not an ally of my leader while I live." Elsword glared, and held his sword over his shoulder.

"Then come." He growled, and Brengulch smiled under his helm.

"Yes...let our first and final fight begin."

"But first," Elsword began, drawing The Titan's interest, "A question."

"What is it?"

"You let Chung win during the assault didn't you?" Brengulch stood straight.

"Yes, and with good reason. If I had killed him, more innocents would have died." Brengulch looked down, "And I could tell he is a strong lad, a pure heart. His kingdom needs him, and I refused to end his life. Now..." Brengulch clenched his swords, "Fight me with all you have! Let your anger fuel your blows!"

Brengulch roared as he swung his right sword at Elsword's legs while the left aimed for his head. Elsword jumped and twisted, floating between the two blades and cleanly dodging them. He landed squarely and launched forward, slamming the hilt of his sword against Brengulch's armored chest, cracking the black iron. Unbalanced, Elsword forced Brengulch to the floor and jumped up to impale him. The Titan grabbed Elsword as he was airborne, and threw him at the wall, clean off the platform. The knight stabbed his sword into the wall, saving himself from the hot liquid below. Brengulch wasted no time recovering and hurling one of his greatswords at Elsword. The crimson haired fighter jumped up and pulled out his sword, dodging the blade and landing on top of it as it was impaled horizontally into the wall. The Titan had only one blade now as Elsword jumped back onto the platform. The battle waged on for another half hour, and soon both fighters were tired and panting, struggling to hold their swords. Brengulch's helmet had been knocked off and sunk into the lava a while ago, and Elsword had a bad wound on his back from a lucky blow.

"Very...good..." The Titan complemented.

"Not too...shabby yourself..." Elsword replied, struggling to stay upright.

"Yes..." Brengulch wiped his bloodied face, "But this must end now."

"And how shall we do this?"

"There was an ancient rite amongst my people." Brengulch began to take off his black iron armor as he explained, "Should the fight last too long, the combatants lay one final blow, ignoring defense and focusing solely on ending the other's life. Brengulch chucked his chest piece and gauntlets to the side, "The final blow, one way or another." Elsword coughed.

"Sounds good." Both held their swords over their shoulders, tips pointed at the opponent.

"Three." Brengulched began to count.

"Two." Elsword continued.

"One!" They ran towards each other, and Elsword jumped up as Brengulch started his swing. Elsword spun in the air, gaining momentum and sailing over the blade before impaling his own sword deep into Brengulch's chest. Elsword landed on his feet, and turned to see The Titan fall onto his back. He coughed harshly, and the platform began to rise. Elsword went to retrieve his sword, but Brengulch grabbed his arm.

"You...are a strong warrior...Elsword." Blood trickled from his mouth as he spoke, "I know...you hate me...but I have...a...request...for you."

"What is it?" Elsword would honor a warrior's last wish.

"Oupol...that bitch...has something very important to me..." Bengulch held Elsword's shoulder, "The silver belt she wears, with the blue crystal...Please...bring it back to me...even if I am dead when you return." Elsword placed his hand on the dying warrior's.

"I will." Brengulch smiled, the gasped suddenly, looking up to the sky.

"A...Ay...Ayabelle?" The Titan reach for the sky, as if to grab someone's hand, "I...missed you...for so long..." Shockingly, tears rolled down his face, "Yes...finally together...again...for...ever..." Brengulch's arm fell to the floor with a thud, and his last breath left his body. Elsword pulled out his sword, and slid his hand over Brengulch's eyes, closing them.

"He must have lost someone he loved...and sought to bring them back." Elsword concluded, and looked up to the starry sky, "The end is coming; it's time to get them back." Suddenly, a portal opened above Elsword, a portal he knew.

"Aack!" Elsword was suddenly pinned under someone. It was a woman, as Elsword felt soft cushions on his stomach and given the movements the woman was rubbing her rear, "Owwie..." She whined.

"Ergh..." Elsword groaned, and the weight removed itself.

"Elsword!" It was Rena.

"Rena? What are you doing here?" Rena helped Elsword up.

"Aisha managed to use the Water El to send me here to help you. You're bleeding!" Rena turned him around, and pulled out a first aid kit from her pack, "Good thing I arrived when I did."

"Yeah..." Rena looked over her shoulder and saw Brengulch dead on the floor.

"You...killed him?" Elsword nodded, "Good riddance."

"He was a good man." Elsword said, shocking her, "He was only trying to be reunited with someone he had lost, just like we were." Rena looked back at The Titan, then the sky. She smiled.

"I guess so. At least...they're together now."

"Yes..." Rena finished tending to Elsword's wounds, and he stood up, "And now...I have a favor to keep for him."

"And what's that?"

"All you need to know is..." Elsword looked at her gravely, "It involves killing...her." Elsword said with disgust, and Rena smiled.

"Well then." Rena and Elsword looked at the gates to the castle, which had slid open, "Let's go and finish what we started."

"Wait!" Elsword pointed at Brengulch. Rays of light burst from the warrior's chest, and sailed into the sky in a manner they had seen before.

"He was fused with a tail?" Rena wondered as the rays vanished, the tail returning to Ara's body.

"I guess so. There's only one left now." Elsword smiled, "I'd say it's a safe bet that bitch has the last one." Rena held his shoulder.

"She's mine Elsword." Rena growled, "Because of her...so much trouble has befallen you all."

"She's my responsibility to-" Rena shook her head.

"She's a dark elf Elsword. This is my responsibility. I will take care of her." Elsword sighed, and nodded. They prayed momentarily to Brengulch, and then walked towards the gates. It was time to end this all.


	20. Dance of Deceit

Chapter Twenty: Dance of Deceit

The sun broke through the window and struck the eyes of the slumbering prince. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, then shot up. It was already morning, maybe Rena was back? He sighed. Someone would have informed him if she was. Given what Aisha said as she warped Rena to Elsword, the cultist's main base is in a different realm of reality. It could have only been a few minutes for Rena for all he knew. He forced himself out of bed and stumbled to his dresser. He looked at himself, and tied back his hair. He picked up a strand of green lace, a present from Rena.

_"I hope you think of me whenever you wear it!"_ Rena had said to him as she tied it into his hair. Chung held it tightly.

"Please...come home safely Rena." He whispered to himself, and tied the lace into his hair. Chung turned to the door and left the room. He walked down the stairs step by step. Chung wondered if Elsword and Rena were close to getting Eve and Ara back and home again. He paused and looked out the window to see Raven walking around the entrance to the hedge maze, looking for something. Interested, and concerned, Chung hurried through the halls to the garden. He jogged into the back courtyard. Raven heard him and looked over.

"Morning majesty." Raven greeted.

"Looking for something?" Chung asked.

"Sana wanted to play hide and seek." Chung smiled. Raven was coping well, as was Sana. Raven wasn't going to leave Sana, and Sana knew Elsword and Rena would bring Eve home.

"Morning." Chung turned to see Elesis, with Mari in her arms, walk up to him. Her face was heavy with concern, no doubt for Elsword.

"Sleep well Elesis?" Chung asked and glanced over his shoulder as he heard a squeal as Raven pulled a squirming Sana from the bushes. Elesis smiled slightly at the spectacle.

"No...but at least she did." Elesis tickled Mari's cheek, and she began to giggle innocently.

"Elesis, you were up all night." Aisha walked into the garden and held her love's shoulder, "Please...get some sleep." Elesis suddenly began to tear up.

"I...I can't...the nightmares will come back..." Aisha held her tightly.

"Elsword will be fine. After all, friends' lives are at stake, nothing is gonna stop him."

"Y...You're right." Elesis sighed, "I'll...try to get some sleep." Elesis handed Mari to Aisha, and walked back into the castle to head to her room. Raven and Sana came over.

"All we can do is stay positive." Raven said, having overheard the conversation.

"Yeah!" Sana said energetically, "If we aren't everyone will be sad!" Chung smiled.

"That's right." He looked at Aisha and Mari, "So let's all wear a smile and pray they'll be home soon." Aisha nodded.

"Well, it's time for breakfast. Let's get some food." Aisha said, and everyone headed for the dining hall.

* * *

Eve sat on the balcony, her captor pleasantly sipping tea next to her. She glared at the scum, every movement made making her sick to her stomach and aching with curiosity. Why this person? _Why you? Why of all people in this world did it turn out to be you? What possible motives could you have? You had everything already!_

"No doubt you're wondering why I've done this." Eve glared.

"Is there any doubt? You have so much, what more could you need?"

"There are many things I desire, but one is above all. That is all you need to know."

"That's not good enough." Her host raised an eye brow, and suddenly hit her with something, "Aah!" Eve screamed as she felt strong electric pulse shock her system, and collapsed in a heap, paralyzed and unable to move. Her head was picked up and tilted back.

"I don't think you have a right to say that." Eve heard a splash and opened her eyes to see a puddle of blood in front of her face. She was forced down and rubbed in it, staining her hair and face, "Marinade on that for a while. You won't be leaving this place." Her captor left the room, slamming the door upon leaving. Eve slowly regained control of her body as she choked on the puddle. She finally rolled over and gasped for air. She stared at the decrepit sky.

"Why is this happening...Where is Ara? What is that...screaming?" That same scream echoed through the halls from the pits of this place, monotonous and endless, it haunted Eve's dreams. She began to cry, curling into a ball on the balcony floor, "Raven...please...save me from this horrible place..." She had finally cracked. Eve needed to leave this place, and she needed to leave it quick.

* * *

"What is this place?" Elsword asked the shocked elf as they walked down a dark hallway lit by violet flames. Light blue wisps flew through the air, and Rena cringed whenever they drew near. Elsword held her close, "Come on, let's get a move on."

"These souls...such pain...such anger...such sadness." Rena mumbled. Elsword pulled Rena along, as she sometimes stopped and began to walk to the edge of the bridge-like walkway and fall off into the vortex below. The castle seemed to have been carved over years, and broken spikes still hung from the ceiling.

"Keep it together Rena." Elsword shook her, making her regain some sense. Her eyes were watery.

"They won't stop screaming...she won't stop..."

"She?" Ever since they had entered the castle, a strange haunting scream made its chorus known in the halls. Rena held her bow and blade tightly, holding onto her sanity.

"I'm fine...let's go."

"Okay." Suddenly, the lights went out and they were plunged into darkness.

"Elsword?" Rena spoke in a hushed tone.

"Right here." Elsword said, and a dim light appeared far in front of them.

"Welcome." A voice echoed through the halls. The flame grew brighter, and they saw a giant hall before them at the end of the strange walk way, and Oupol stood there, "I'm surprised to made it this far." Elsword's gaze fell directly on her waist, the silver belt he sworn to return to Brengulch's body. Elsword drew his sword, and Oupol held out her hand, "Anshal Mikain!" Rena suddenly froze and placed her hand on Elsword's.

"Rena?" Elsword didn't understand what Oupol had said, and assumed it must have been Elvish.

"Anshal Mikain...is an ancient warrior rite to preserve ones honor."

"What does it entail?" Elsword asked as Rena explained.

"It's a form of dance, ending with a motion that will either end in one dying, or both." Rena walked forward into the hall, and Elsword ran in as the doors suddenly closed behind him. Rena took off her sword and handed it and her bow to Elsword. All she had was a long knife that was on her hip, the same for Oupol. They stood an equal distance from the center of a giant rune that had been carved into the floor. Oupol and Rena bowed to each other, hands pressed against their chests, and music began to play. It was eerie yet peaceful, and both began to move towards their right. They circled as they spun and twisted in elegant, yet erotic, movements. Elsword knew this was a rite of honor, and was ashamed as he couldn't stop staring. Oupol and Rena weaved and twisted, and then danced towards one another. They took each other's hands, glaring at one another as they began to spin off one another in another exotic display of elven agility and flexibility. Their legs would lock and unlock as they seemed to slide around one another like graceful snakes.

"The dark sun rises in the south." Oupol said as she lowered herself to the floor in front of Rena.

"The light moon rises in the north." Rena said as she rose up onto one foot and her leg extended up into the air. Both had a hand on their daggers, the end was now.

"The clash ends the dance of life." Both said as they lunged at each other. Time seemed to slow as they aimed the daggers at each other's throat. Elsword averted his gaze, unable to watch and not capable to interfere.

"Fool." Oupol growled, and ducked out of the way and dodging Rena's strike as her own dagger suddenly extended into a long sword and impaled Rena through her heart. Elsword snapped up and watched as Rena held Oupol's arms as she coughed blood. A smile on her face, Oupol pushed her back and impaled the sword, and Rena, into the floor.

"Gck!" Rena coughed, spitting blood into the air as her life began to ebb away. Elsword felt his rage grow as Oupol licked Rena's lips of her blood.

"Sorry sexy, but I'm too good to die." She teased.

"You...filthy...whore!" Elsword roared, and suddenly dark red aura began to seep from him. Rena stared at him, holding on for as long as she could. Oupol seemed terrified, as if something else was in place.

"That's impossible! You can't possibly be able to do that!" Oupol turned to flee but Rena grabbed her leg and tripped her, "Let me go!"

"Anshal Mikain...preserve...your honor." Rena said as she grabbed her dagger and sliced the tendons in Oupol's legs. She screamed in pain as Elsword drew closer, eyes glowing red as if possessed. He slammed his foot on her chest, her ribs cracking from the force. Elsword held up his sword, ready to impale her in the same manner she had done to Rena.

"Suffer with us..." Elsword's voice sounded like a million tormented souls, "Join us...Forever..."

"No! Noooooo-!" Oupol was silenced as Elsword drove his sword through her chest. Oupol twitched as a blue wisp came out of her mouth. It struggled as it was pulled back towards the now open doors, the vortex below the walkway churning and screaming. It was pulled in, and the doors slammed shut. Elsword seemed to regain his senses, and ran over to Rena.

"Rena!" He got on his knees, and held Rena's hands, "No...don't die on me Rena!" Rena coughed, and smiled.

"El...sword...I die with...Ack!" Rena gagged as she began to choke on her own blood.

"Don't talk!"

"It's...useless..." Rena sighed, "Get...them home...and...glck...Tell Chung...I'm sorry..." Rena began to sob and she wearily held her stomach, "I...refused...him a chance...to live...ah..." Rena's hand grew limp, and fell from Elsword's grasp. Elsword stared at Rena's now lifeless body. He stood up, and walked to his sword which was still in Oupol's corpse. He took off the belt and tied it round his waist. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, and hoisted it to the side, sending Oupol's body skipping across the floor and slamming into the wall. He breathed heavily.

"No...No more...I will make you suffer!" Elsword roared and ran forward into the castle. He'd find the one responsible, and make him suffer.

Elsword ran, and ran. The halls growing darker and lighter on a whim as Elsword moved further into the depths of the castle. He heard screaming, not the same scream from before. A scream he knew. _No. No more people are going to die!_ Elsword was heading straight for a giant pair of doors, the source of the screaming on the other side.

"Raaagh!" Elsword yelled and broke through the doors. The other side shocked him. Plants grew plentiful, and trees covered the sides of the room. In front of him was the source of the screaming. A figure clad in a cloak, was shocking Eve with a strong electrical prod.

"You've finally arrived." The figure said and shocked Eve again. Without thinking whether it would work, Elsword pulled back the string of Rena's bow and shot an arrow at the leader, breaking the machine. Eve was panting and near death from the torture. The figure simply left her, and walked down the hall that held the strange altar.

"Where's Ara?!" Elsword demanded.

"In the altar. I had to seal her away since you've ruined my plans, but now even my seal has been ruined because you've killed my keepers." Elsword lowered his blade.

"Who...are you?"

"Hmph...You've forgotten about me?" The figure grabbed the cloak, and threw it to the side. Elsword stared in shock. It couldn't be, could it?

"Y-You...W-Why?" Elsword stared in confusion and shock at who stood before him.

The least suspecting of them all.

Before Elsword was the source of all their recent troubles, and now the cause of the deaths of Tiichi and Rena.

Before Elsword, stood Lady Danaley.


	21. Together

Chapter Twenty One: Together

Elsword was struck dumb. Lady Danaley of all people was the culprit behind Ara's murder, Raven's collapse, Elesis's kidnapping and raping, the death of an innocent family, the kidnapping of two friends, and the death of two others. Danaley stood in front of him, easily within distance of his sword. One strike, one strike would end it all. But Elsword stayed his blade, he didn't know if killing Danaley would trap Ara in the altar forever.

"What are you waiting for?" Elsword twitched as Danaley addressed him, "Because of me your love was taken, a family murdered, and friends lost. Why do you not strike me down?" Danaley held her arms out, "I am defenseless, my guards lay dead by your hand."

"Why?" Danaley looked up at him, "Why have you done this?" Elsword's answer came in the form of that same scream that echoed through the castle ever since he entered. Danaley looked back at the altar.

"I wanted him back." Danaley said and began to walk to the altar. Elsword followed and helped Eve to her feet.

"You alright?" He asked her as she clutched her chest.

"Y-Yes...I'll recover." Elsword helped Eve to the door and turned back to Danaley who now placed her hand on the altar. It was covered with vines and foliage and seemed to be falling apart.

"I just...wanted my son back." Danaley began to weep, and fell to her knees. The altar began to glow, and the top cracked off. Elsword approached cautiously, and saw Ara laying in the altar which was now cracked open. Ara's eyes slowly opened, and she turned her head to see Danaley on her knees.

"Dana...ley?" Ara sat up slowly, and placed her hand on Danaley's shoulder, "He doesn't hate you."

"Then why does he scream..." Danaley sobbed, and Elsword realized Ara must have been communing with the spirit of Danaley's child.

"Because he's lonely...he wants to be with you." Ara said, and stood up. Elsword saw now she was in Eun form, her long tails fully restored. Danaley, with tear filled eyes, looked up at her.

"Please...bring him back..." Danaley pleaded, making Elsword bite his tongue in anger. She had caused so much pain, and dare to ask Ara to bring her son back from the dead?

"You dare ask that?!" Elsword yelled, "Because of you...Tiichi and Rena are gone!" Ara and Eve stared at him, gasping.

"Rena...is...dead?" Eve breathed, shocked and struck with disbelief. Ara looked down at Danaley in anger.

"I refuse to bring him back." Ara growled, then placed her hand on Danaley's forehead. Ara's tails began to glow, "But I will send you to him." Elsword cringed, Ara was going to kill her. _No...Ara wouldn't do something like this...I have to stop her!_

"Ara!" Elsword ran forward and grabbed Ara and pushed her back. She stared blankly at him as he clutched her, "Don't do this...you never wished to take a life...I won't let you!" Ara's hair began to turn black again.

"Elsword...What was...Why..." Ara seemed ashamed, and Elsword stood up, sword in hand. Danaley was on her knees, staring at him as he walked to her side.

"I'll do it." Elsword said, and raised his sword, prime to cut off her head, "Any last words?"

"Yes." Danaley closed her eyes, "I am sorry...for all the pain I have caused. But..." Danaley looked at him, "You can bring back the dead Elsword. She can." Danaley glanced at Ara, then closed her eyes, "Do it..."

"May you rest in peace...Lady Danaley." Elsword swung his sword down, and ended her life. Danaley's spirit visibly left her body, and circled the altar. Another spirit, smaller and paler, came as well and the screaming stopped. They circled each other, a mother and son reunited. They two wisps flew up to the ceiling, and vanished from sight. A voice echoed through the halls.

_**"Thank you Mister..."**_ It was a child, the son who now had his mother once again. Ara was now staring at the altar, strange markings lining the coffin.

"Ara..." Ara turned as Elsword extended his hand, "Let's go." Ara nodded, and took his hand. They walked over to Eve by the door, and Elsword helped Eve walk as they walked up the stair way to the main hall, where Rena lay. Elsword pushed the doors open, and Eve and Ara cringed as they saw Rena's body on the floor before them. Elsword looked at her.

"Danaley said you could bring her back. How?" Elsword wondered if even Ara knew. Ara suddenly morphed back into Eun, and walked past Rena and into the Walkway of Souls that led to the exit. Elsword picked Rena up, and followed along with Eve who struggled to walk straight. She held onto Elsword's shirt for balance.

"Oh great fox..." Ara stood at the edge where the walkway opened up and a massive hole punctured the center of the platform. Spirits began to encircle her, "Your home is here, in a world that fell to darkness in your absence. Oh Eun, great fox of life, grant these spirits the love and life they deserve." The tails left Ara's body, and burst into rays of light. Ara's hair turned black, and Eun formed before her above the pit as a shade of light.

"My seal has been broken." Eun said, her voice echoing, "As an act of repayment, I shall grant your wish." Eun held out her hands, and two bright flames appeared. One shot for the exit, and the other slowly levitated to Rena's body. Elsword laid her down on the floor, and the flame began to burrow its way into her chest. Eun smiled, "The portal will remain open until you have left, but please hurry. The souls of the dead bear little love for the living." Eun vanished, and everyone jumped as they heard a groan.

"Ngh..." Rena twitched, and opened her eyes. Elsword, Ara, and Eve stood around her, "Everyone...you're safe but...how am I...?"

"Shh...no one needs to know." Elsword said.

"But I was..." Rena tried to sit up, but couldn't.

"No you didn't, we can't have Chung know you died, however briefly." Elsword picked Rena up and held her in his arms, "Let's head home."

Elsword and the girls hurried through the walkway, and as they left the castle the giant doors slid shut. Ara and Eve stared at Brengulch's body on the steel platform before them. Elsword however, stared at the now open walls on the other side, and the figure trotting towards them.

"Tiichi!" Elsword ran up to his close companion, Rena in his arms, and ran a hand through Tiichi's mane. Nothing else needed to be said, everyone was alive and well. Elsword put Rena on Tiichi's back, and walked over to Brengulch's corpse. He took out the silver belt, and placed it in the fallen Titan's hand. Elsword bowed in honor and respect, "Rest easy Brengulch. Your life of fighting is over, live an afterlife of peace."

"Elsword..." Ara walked up to him and hooked his arm, intertwining their fingers, "Let's go home." With no argument as to otherwise, they began to make their way through the stone maze.

* * *

Raven stood on edge at the strange portal before them. Chung and Delilah stood back with Sana and Mari, and Aisha and Elesis were also at the ready. The strange portal had appeared from nowhere in the main hall, Sana running around and almost entering it.

"Something's coming out." Raven said, holding his sword tighter. He wouldn't let anyone else be taken.

"Do we know what?" Elesis asked Aisha, who was focusing on the portal. She was sweating in concentration, and suddenly smiled.

"It's okay..." Aisha said and lowered her guard, panting, "They're home..." Chung and Sana walked forward the distorted figures appeared in the vortex. The next moment, Elsword and Ara, followed by Eve who was holding her chest in pain, entered the hall. Rena came in on Tiichi, having passed out from exhaustion. Chung ran up to her.

"Rena!" Chung pulled her off the saddle and held her tightly. Elsword quickly held his shoulder.

"She's alive Chung, just exhausted." Elsword said reassuringly.

"We all are." Ara breathed before yawning. Sana ran up to Eve.

"Mommy!" Sana jumped at her, but Ara caught her, "Let me go!"

"Sana, Eve's badly hurt, she needs rest." Raven was struck by fear and ran up to Eve.

"What happened? Where are you hurt?!" Eve wearily held his hand.

"I'm fine...Dear...I just need...a good rest." Eve smiled, "After all...I still need to marry you." Raven smiled, and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're home." Raven said as he started to cry. Delilah smiled and walked over to them with Mari in her arms.

"Welcome home everyone." Delilah said with a feeling of love and tenderness, "It's finally over. But, it's late and I feel we have yet another big day before us. Let us get to bed." No one argued with this, and everyone left for their rooms. Raven, Eve, and Sana all slumbered together in Eve's bed, Sana sleeping happily between them. Elesis finally slept without nightmares that something would happen to her friends and family. Aisha ran her fingers through the sleeping warrior's hair. Chung stayed up that night in the sick bay, waiting for Rena to wake up. And lastly, Elsword and Ara sat together on the balcony of Ara's room. They said nothing; they didn't need to say anything. The pain was over, and they would finally be able to live in happiness.

* * *

The cathedral was once again filled as the Bishop of the El once again performed the wedding ceremony for Raven and Eve after they were so rudely interrupted. Ara and Elsword were not there, both fast asleep in the castle and after all they had been through no one wished to wake them. Rena was up and healthy, but couldn't walk and needed a chair to get around with Chung's help. The Bishop began the ending ceremonies.

"If there are any here who can see just cause as to why these two may not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold his peace." There was silence, and once more Eve's heart beat fast and her face warm. It was finally going to happen, she would be married, "So be-"

"Stop!" The cathedral doors opened as everyone turned to see Elsword in a suit standing at the door. Raven was furious.

"Elsword!? What are you doing!?" Elsword simply smiled.

"It won't be fair if you're the only one to be married." Elsword said, and walked down the aisle to the bishop, "I believe you can handle two marriages?" The bishop was shocked.

"B-but who are you marrying?" Elsword smiled, and looked back at the door. Every head turned to see Ara, in a silk white dress much similar to Eve's wedding gown, begin to walk down the aisle. Raven turned to look at Eve, on his left, and then Elsword, to his right. He sighed.

"The more the merrier." Raven said, and shook Elsword's hand. Raven and Elsword stood side by side, their betrothed on each side of them. The bishop looked to Chung.

"Do it." Was all he said. The bishop sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Very well. Under the eyes of the holy El, I pronounce thee married. You may kiss the bride." In unison, Raven took Eve's hands, and Elsword took Ara's. They both lifted the veils, and then kissed. The crowd burst into applause. The newlyweds turned to the crowd, and both Eve and Ara tossed their bouquets into the pews. As they had aimed, Aisha grabbed one, and Elesis caught the other. They walked down the aisle, got into the carriage, and left for the castle as the nobles got ready for the party. Upon arrival, Raven and Eve as well as Elsword and Ara ran out of the carriage and headed for their rooms.

The party began not long after, and Elesis and Aisha danced to the music as Chung and Rena laughed as Sana devoured the sweets as she sat on Lanee's back, the happy wolf running back and forth to take Sana to the snacks she desired. Chung pecked Rena's cheek.

"I love you." He whispered, and Rena smiled.

"Me too. I'm so glad we're all happy now." Chung smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Aisha and Elesis walked up to them.

"I hope Elsword gives us a little niece or nephew." Elesis said happily.

"I don't know if Elsword could handle a kid." Aisha teased, and they all laughed.

"Wonder where Eve and Raven are." Chung mused.

"They're in the garden." Rena said. Raven and Eve had left for the very hill where Raven proposed to her.

In the garden, Raven lay down on the floor with Eve on top of him. They gazed at the stars, each other, and then the stars once more. Eve traced the grooves of his claw with her finger, and he rubbed her back in return. They were finally married, no more interruptions, no more pain or sadness, no more worrying. They were alone under the clear night sky.

"Thank you so much Raven." Eve whispered softly. Raven took her hand and rubbed the ring on it.

"No, thank you Eve. You've made me the happiest man on Elrios. And, we have a child to care for." Eve smiled, and rested her head on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his beating heart.

"Yes...Yes we do..."

In the tower housing the royal quarters, Elsword and Ara held each other in their bed. They said nothing, their eyes speaking for them. Elsword held Ara tighter, their naked forms tightly pressing against one another under the covers. Ara gently kissed him as he did the same and caressed her cheek.

"I love you Elsword." Ara whispered, rolling on top of him and kissing him once more.

"I love you too Ara. Forever." Elsword replied, and their night began once more.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

* * *

Sana ran through the garden maze, going to every dead end and exit she could. Raven stood at the fountain of the courtyard with a stopwatch while Elesis sat with Eve and Mari, teaching Mari to walk. As Sana ran back into the courtyard, Raven stopped the time.

"Nice, you get faster each time." Sana smiled, breathing heavily.

"Thanks dad!" Sana sat down on the fountain and dozed off, tired and bored. Raven smiled and walked over to Eve. Elesis sat on the floor not far from where Mari sat.

"Come to mommy Mari." Elesis cooed, and Mari picked herself up and tried to keep her balance as she hobbled over to Elesis, the crimsonette's arms outstretched. Mari was just about to reach her when she lost her balance and Elesis quickly caught her before she hurt herself, "Well done!" Elesis held her tightly, running her fingers through her violet hair. Mari had Elesis's eyes, and Aisha's attitude. She always got what she wanted, or Elesis paid the price.

"I'm so proud." Elesis got up as she heard Aisha, and turned and kissed her gently as she came from the doorway. Elesis looked up to the tower.

"At least Rena and Ara had the luxury to bear their child normally." Rena and Ara had both given birth at roughly the same time, and not long ago as well.

"You didn't have to do it." Everyone jumped as they turned around to the corner of the castle walkway to see Chung and Rena come out of the garden. Rena's son, Paku, was asleep in her arms. Rena was overjoyed when he was born, another dream come true.

"Hmm...wonder where Ara and Elsword are?" Chung pondered, and then jumped as the doors to the castle hall flew open and Elsword and Ara rushed out.

"Whoa! What's up?" Raven asked, seeing the excited looks in their eyes.

"Jasmine took her first steps!" Elsword proclaimed, ecstatic. Eve smiled.

"That's wonderful; we can begin her lessons soon."

"I wish you would calm down Elsword." Ara said, Jasmine in her arms and looking at the world around her. Elsword scratched his head.

"Sorry...I'm just so happy she's healthy and growing." Elsword leaned over and kissed Jasmine's forehead. She giggled and extended her hands.

"Da da!" Everyone was frozen silent. Elsword felt like he was going to explode. Jasmine continued to hold her arms out, "Da da!" A smile on his face, Elsword picked Jasmine up and held her tightly.

"Yeah, that's right...I'm your dad." Everyone looked at one another. A group of friends, bound by blood and love. A group of lovers forever bound together with families to go around. They all looked up to the sky. As they stared at the still orange sky in the early morning mist, they saw two faint glimmers in the clouds. Everyone smiled, a mother and son still watched over them to make amends for their wrongs. Everyone sighed, and wrapped one another in a tight group hug. Sana woke up as Lanee poked her with her nose, and Sana ran over to them so she wouldn't be left out. It was finally a time of peace, no more war, no more pain. All they woke up to each day from now on was love, and happiness.

**EL FINISH**

* * *

**Vayne: QWQ I'm so sad...it's finally over. I have so much to say, so I'm going to post a seperate chapter after this to give my thanks to you guys who have supported me. Without further adieu, Locked Away, my master piece as of this time, draws to a close.**

***Bows***

**THANK YOU ALL.**


	22. Thank You

**Thank You.**

**I would like to express my gratitude to several people that made this story what it is.**

**xKishii: Your reactions to all the plot twists and your reviews made this story take form. Each time you freaked out at a plot twist, I gave me new ideas making me think "How can I mess with Kishi's brain now?" Evil I know, but in the end it made this story amazing in my eyes. THANK YOU KISHI!**

**xXxBlazing HeartxXx: Your frequent reviews and positive feedback made me know that this story was enjoyed and liked, pushing me to make it the best I could. I don't know you very well, but I really hope we get to know one another! THANK YOU BLAZING!**

**Members of Requiem From After the War: I don't have much to say. You guys know who you are. The positive atmosphere you gave me let me think clearer and come up with more ideas every ten minutes at most. THANK YOU ALL!**

**SlainBladeHellStrike: You went silent, but the reaction you gave for Vikeas was simply the best I've seen. THANK YOU BLADE!**

**If it wasn't for those of you mentioned, and the rest of the fan fiction community, none of this story would be what it is now. **

**THANK YOU ELSWORD FANFICTION COMMUNITY!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**But most of all...**

**I want to thank the most important person in my life.**

**Hai Dhere, you gave me so much confidence and love that it just pushed me to the limit to write this. Thank you so much, I love you from the bottom of my soul.**


End file.
